Entre a terra e o céu
by Thaissi
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO NO AR!E se Kagome fosse uma jovem jornalista? E se Sesshoumaru fosse sua grande paixão? E se Inuyasha fosse seu anjo da guarda? Universo Alternativo No sense
1. Capítulo 1 Encontro casual

**Nota da autora**: Essa fic vem de desejo meu de escrever um universo alternativo de ação dentro do universo de Inuyasha. E, como eu sou fã de uma estória de espionagem... Na verdade eu ainda não tenho um Shipper pronto, portanto queria que no decorrer da fic  vocês me mandassem reviews opinando sobre quem deve ser o casal principal.

Lembrando que se eu detivesse os direitos de Inuyasha eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fics.^^

**Entre a terra e o céu**

**Capítulo I - Encontro casual**

 Ela descruzou as pernas nervosamente, o vestido subiu um pouquinho enquanto perscrutava o ambiente ao redor à procura de um jovem de cabelos brancos. Sim, ele estava lá, impecável como sempre, metido em um terno escuro naquele calor infernal de junho. "Vamos Kagome, é só chegar lá e falar com ele. O que poderia dar errado?" Ela pensou encorajando-se. "Eu poderia tropeçar e cair na frente dele, ou pior, cair em cima dele." ele completou o pensamento amarga. Não que fosse estabanada ou algo assim, normalmente era segura e poderia acrescentar divertida. Apenas, ele a deixava nervosa e ela acabava sempre sem saber o que dizer.

 "Eu só preciso chegar lá e dizer Oi" ela respirou fundo e entrou no recinto. "É só puxar conversa e pronto". Um garçom apareceu  e lhe indicou uma mesa vaga mas ela o dispensou com uma desculpa.Já estava próxima, a alguns metros. "Só mais uns passos." Ela equilibrou-se sobre o salto de 12 centímetros e um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto sentindo a adrenalina se espalhar na sua corrente sanguínea. Afinal era uma repórter e estava acostumada com situações de nervosismo e stress. "Ainda bem que passei aquela loção que deixa a pele macia."Seu vestido preto voltara a estar dois dedos acima do joelho moldando o corpo enquanto andava e o sobretudo na mão lhe conferia uma aspecto elegante.

 Seu estômago parecia ter dado um nó quando ela finalmente chegou na mesa almejada. Parou em frente ao cavalheiro sentado e sorriu nervosamente.

- O-olá! - Pronto, ela falara. O jovem levantou os olhos do menu e a fitou, o reconhecimento passando pela sua face.

- kagome? - ele perguntou sorrindo e ela moveu os lábios de volta."Bom, pelo menos ele sabe o meu nome. Já é um começo."

- Como vai, Sesshoumaru? - perguntou com interesse.

- Bem melhor agora. - ele respondeu cortês, porém, distante e apontou a cadeira em frente. - Por que não se senta?

- Não precisa, obrigada. - ela respondeu e apontou uma mesa aleatoriamente. - Eu estou indo pra lá.

- Eu faço questão. - ele retrucou encerrando a questão.

 Kagome sentiu suas pernas tremerem enquanto sentava graciosamente e sorriu levemente quando Sesshoumaru pediu outra taça ao garçom

- Então, o que tem feito de interessante? - ele perguntou voltando a atenção para a garota.

- E-eu? - ela tentou ao máximo não gaguejar. - Eu estou com a minha própria coluna no Planet Japão (Alguém me diga o nome de um jornal de grande circulação no Japão!).

- E sobre o que você escreve? - inadvertidamente ele mordeu o lábio deixando Kagome com a sensação de ter borboletas no estômago. "Ora, você não tem vinte e três anos! Tente se controlar!" Ela se recriminou e resolveu entrar no jogo dele.

- Escrevo sobre muitas coisas. - ela tentou sugerir mais do que propriamente dizer naquela frase. - Coisas que valem a pena.

 Os passos atrás de si lhe advertiram que o garçom se aproximava provavelmente com a taça solicitada e rezou silenciosamente para que sua sem-jeitice não atrapalhasse os planos que tinha para aquele jantar. Imediatamente cruzou as pernas de novo e o vestido preto subiu um pouco. "Vai dar certo." respirou fundo enchendo-se de confiança. Sesshoumaru era o tipo de homem para o qual muitos vestidos subiam, mas ela sabia que, de alguma forma, podia ser diferente.

  Uma taça contendo vinho tinto pousou a sua frente e o nervosismo novamente lhe acometeu. "Oh, Deus, eu não posso tomar vinho" ela pensou, a sua esperança de passar uma imagem femme fatale desaparecendo. Eu posso embebedar e aí não quero nem pensar...

 Sesshoumaru lhe presenteou com um sorriso e levantou a taça em um brinde.

- A esse inesperado encontro.

 "Inesperado pra você, meu caro" ela pensou antes de erguer a própria taça. O líquido vermelho-sangue lhe parecia sedutor e ela tentou manter-se firme no propósito de não beber além do que podia. Depois do brinde Sesshoumaru levou a taça aos lábios e kagome inconscientemente imitou-lhe o gesto. De imediato sentiu o líquido penetrar no seu corpo e um sorriso involuntário despontou nos seus lábios enquanto um calor vindo não se sabe de onde lhe envolvia o corpo.

 "Isso não vai dar certo." ela pensou e distraidamente olhou ara baixo para notar que suas mão já não tremiam. "Enfim um bom sinal." Ela sentiu Sesshoumaru lhe observando e se remexeu na cadeira com nervosismo. "Droga, por que ele tem que ter esses olhos tão enigmáticos?!" ela pensou esforçando-se para continuar concentrada na conversa.

- Então, você ainda não me contou o que veio fazer aqui... - ela o ouviu dizer.

 Rapidamente Kagome tomou um pouco de vinho e improvisou uma resposta.

- Vim atrás de... uma notícia. - era uma meia verdade, mas não importava. ""timo, pelo menos eu só gaguejei um pouquinho."

- Ah... - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e depositou a taça na mesa. - Qual a notícia que existe por aqui?

 "Pense rápido" ela se ordenou e mecanicamente tomou um bom gole de vinho sentindo o calor irradiar-se pela sua pele.

- Ora, Sesshoumaru, eu sou uma repórter, não posso revelar minhas fontes. - ela sorriu e recostou-se na cadeira passando os dedos na borda da taça. - Pode não ser exatamente um fato.

 Ele sorriu de volta e levantou a sobrancelha novamente, mas ela percebeu que o riso não atingia o olhar. Kagome se viu mergulhar na masculinidade daquele homem frio de misterioso. " Eu adoraria botar fogo naqueles olhos" ela pensou corando levemente. O pensamento fugiu no momento em que ele lhe respondeu.

- Se não é um fato talvez seja uma pessoa. - os seus olhos recaíram na face dela que se tornou rósea. - Por acaso a notícia sou eu?

 Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar novamente lutando para se controlar. "Não desvie o olhar" algo lhe dizia. "Ah, droga, por que eu não paro de me comportar como uma adolescente?" Ele tomou outro um longo gole de vinho  antes depositar a taça novamente vazia sob a mesa.

- Você daria uma boa notícia? - perguntou.

- Acho que todos poderíamos render uma boa reportagem se alguém se dispusesse a escrever. - ele respondeu frio e lhe mandou um olhar penetrante esvaziando a própria taça. - Você daria uma boa notícia, Kagome?

 Ela sentiu que ele se esquivara da pergunta e fez o mesmo sentindo a sua cabeça pesar e seu olhar sair de foco.

- Se eu não fosse a repórter... - ela piscou inúmeras vezes em uma tentativa de fazer sua vista voltar ao normal ao mesmo tempo em que continha um bocejo e levantou cambaleando.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou levantando também e oferecendo-se de apoio. Apesar do gesto sua voz não continha preocupação.

- Acho que você terá que me levar para a cama, Sesshoumaru. - ela murmurou apoiando-se nele enquanto a vertigem tomava conta de seu corpo. E ela não notou que seu vestido subiu mais um pouquinho no ato de se levantar.


	2. Capítulo 2 Consequências

**Nota da autora: **Ow, o que eu posso dizer? Eu quero reviews, muitas reviews me dizendo o que estão achando da fic e me dizendo qual shipper preferem,Ok?! Obrigada à Bella-chan,Shampoo Sakai,Lily,Krol Yuki, Vany e Kanna pelas reviews e bem... a disputa está bem acirrada em relação ao shipper  mas eu vou tentar fazer uma fic legal independente do casal que ganhar.Se vocês mudarem de idéia no decorrer dos capítulos não exitem em me mandar novas reviews... 

No mais só lembrando que se Inuyasha me pertencesse eu saberia bem o que fazer com ele...hehe

**Entre a terra e o céu 2 – Conseqüências**

 O quarto estava na penumbra graças à persiana cinzenta que descia até o chão. Na cama de casal uma jovem dormia envolta em um lençol grafite. À frente da cama um guarda roupa de oito portas e um espelho que chegava até o chão.

  O lençol é macio demais. Eu notei, quando a consciência finalmente retornou ao meu corpo. Ainda de olhos fechados ensaiei uma rápida espreguiçada e sorri quando o entendimento tomou conta do meu corpo.

 O lençol é macio demais. Bruscamente eu levantei sentindo o estômago revirar e a dor nas têmporas me atingir em cheio. "Oh, Deus, o que eu fiz..." sussurrei registrando o ambiente ao redor. Comecei pelo lençol prateado de seda e passei pelo enorme guarda-roupa negro, não deixando de notar os puxadores prateados e a porta do banheiro entreaberta da qual  podia entrever um espelho embaçado, até pousar na janela oculta pela enorme persiana. Era um quarto estranho, sem dúvida. Másculo e bastante sofisticado.

 Lentamente eu levei as mãos até a cabeça e ajeitei os cabelos em um coque improvisado, massageando as têmporas logo depois.O meu estômago revirava de náuseas.Só então tomei consciência do ser que estava encostado na janela vestindo apenas um roupão azul marinho.

- Estranhando a decoração? - ele me perguntou em um tom frio.Eu achei aquela pergunta o mais estranho de tudo aquilo.

- Não, é que... - eu comecei, mas parei no meio da frase ainda atordoada. - O que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra? - a voz dele continuava despida de emoções.

 Eu me sentei ereta na cama e vi em câmera lenta o lençol escorregar. Ao mesmo tempo percebi que usava apenas calcinha e sutiã. Em um gesto rápido puxei o lençol sobre o corpo e olhei em volta à procura de algo que me cobrisse decentemente para levantar. Não havia nenhum roupão, robe ou roupa por perto. Nada! Como Sesshoumaru não fazia menção de mover-se dali eu suspirei desistindo de levantar e respondi à pergunta dele.

- Eu não lembro. - a voz saiu baixa e carregada de um medo velado.

 Sesshoumaru abriu a persiana e virou novamente o corpo pra mim. Agora eu podia ver completamente o rosto dele. A expressão era neutra e eu sentia um quê de divertimento. Mas foi o tom que me irritou quando a frase foi dita.

- Você não devia beber, garota.

- Não, eu só não posso tomar vinho. - eu me apressei em explicar recriminando-me depois. "Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo nesse tom?" Então apenas centrei o meu olhar nele o mais desafiadoramente possível e fingi não notar o roupão meio aberto de onde assomava os músculos do tórax bem definidos. "Deus, é até covardia criar um homem tão lindo..."

- E toda vez que você toma vinho acontece isso, é? - ele inquiriu.

- Sim, mas... - respondi e só depois percebi que ele me provocava.

- Então por isso você não estranhou acordar na minha cama. - o tom adquiria agora uma malícia inconfundível.

 A dor nas têmporas, a insuportável enxaqueca, a vergonha e a crescente irritação se juntaram e eu não consegui conter a explosão. Levantei-me bruscamente sem ao menos notar o lençol caído aos meus pés. A face avermelhou e os cabelos caíram em cascata pelos ombros ao passo que me aproximei furiosa, os olhos faiscando de irritação.

- E o que te importa se eu tenho costume de embebedar e dormir com desconhecidos? Foi você quem precisou esperar uma mulher tomar um porre para arrastá-la para sua cama. - falei de uma só vez e em seguida parei para respirar, os pensamentos entrando em ordem.

 Só então pude observar a face dele. O rosto estava impassível e nem mesmo o olhar denunciava quaisquer sentimentos a não ser um laivo de riso. Era quase como se ele estivesse entediado com aquela cena. "Não é verdade aquilo que eu disse sobre precisar embebedar uma mulher" pensei novamente notando o roupão meio aberto dele, o sangue esfriando lentamente. "A grande maioria se jogaria na cama dele na primeira oportunidade." E foi quando eu me dei conta de que estava parada no meio do quarto usando apenas uma sensual lingerie de cetim negro.

- Onde diabos está... - me virei para perguntar e percebi que ele saíra do aposento. Fazendo um muxoxo de impaciência  esquadrinhei o chão do quarto até achar o famigerado vestido preto. Rapidamente o pus e calcei as sandálias improvisando um novo coque no cabelo.Imediatamente me senti melhor apesar da náusea continuar me incomodando."Pelo menos estou apresentável" Fiz uma careta e segui para a sala.

 O novo aposento era mais iluminado que o anterior embora a decoração fosse um tanto impessoal. A sala era enorme e eu podia ver que os poucos móveis eram caros e dispunham-se com bom gosto no espaço. Havia um sofá de couro negro ao lado da janela de vidro coberta por cortinas brancas. Em frente ao sofá havia 2 pufes de couro dispostos sobre o tapete branco, assim como as paredes. Logo percebi que não havia cor naquele apartamento. Era frio e distante como o dono. E meus pensamentos recaíram em como gostaria de incendiar aquele lugar...

 O próprio Sesshoumaru vinha da cozinha trazendo uma xícara com café nas mãos. E eu contive uma exclamação ao notar que a xícara era verde-cana. Notei também que só havia mais uma porta.

- Esse lugar só tem um quarto é? - perguntei levada pela curiosidade e me arrependi logo depois.

- Eu não costumo receber visitas. - ele fixou o olhar em mim demonstrando que achava a pergunta estranha.

 "Comentário estúpido" Eu me vi estralando os dedos de nervoso. E mais uma vez pensei sobre a estranheza da cena: eu, parada no meio da sala observando o anfitrião parado junto à soleira da porta da cozinha. Ele não me ofereceu café e não pedi.

- Afinal o que exatamente aconteceu noite passada? - perguntei incapaz de me conter.

 O silêncio era angustiante e a enxaqueca aumentou. Sesshoumaru se encostou com displicência no batente e levantou uma sobrancelha provocando borboletas no meu estômago já tomado pelo enjôo.

- Então você não sabe?

 A vergonha queimou na minha face, o rosto já se tingindo de vermelho. Embaraçada, balbuciei:

- Eu só queria saber exatamente como eu cheguei aqui.

 Não pude terminar a frase.

- Kagome, se nós tivéssemos feito sexo você não estaria de lingerie.

 Engoli em seco. Definitivamente estava confusa. Na face dele não assomava nenhuma emoção e eu amaldiçoei todo aquele autocontrole. O alivio e a decepção se misturaram dentro do meu corpo fazendo a confusão aumentar. "Certo eu não transei com ele" suspirei."Pelo menos quando eu fizer, eu vou me lembrar depois..." A calma e a naturalidade dele acabaram por enervar-me.

- Dugh, você é mais frio que um iceberg. - murmurei.

- E você adoraria me esquentar não é? - ele prendeu o meu olhar e se aproximou perigosamente, eu a todo custo tentando não corar enquanto lembrava de todos aqueles pensamentos sobre atear fogo.

- Tão cheia de pensamentos incandescentes... - os lábios dele pousaram no lóbulo da minha orelha provocando arrepios. Porém o sarcasmo e o tom superior da voz acabaram por transformar minha ansiedade em irritação.

 E com um "Ora, seu..." eu afastei o corpo e peguei a bolsa jogada no sofá disparando escada abaixo e não vi o grande sorriso que emoldurava agora aqueles lábios finos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Meu anjo

**Nota da autora:** Bem, aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Onde estão as minhas reviews??????? Se vocês não me ajudarem a escolher o shipper, como é que vai ter fic?(Biquinho) Sério agora, eu fiz diversas referências ao filme Dogma e peço aos ortodoxos de plantão que me perdoem.

Lembrando que Inuyasha não é meu e ponto!

**Entre a terra e o céu 3 - Meu anjo.**

 "Idiota, idiota, idiota!" Eu sentia os pés doendo e já perdera a conta dos degraus que descera. "E se ele foi atrás de mim pelo elevador?" O pensamento se insinuou. "Não, ele jamais faria isso. Ele não desceria do pedestal dele a esse ponto..."

 Eu desci mais alguns lances de escada exasperada."Droga, em que andar esse cara mora, afinal?" Sentei em um degrau, exausta demais para continuar e acabei por enterrar a cabeça nas mãos. A tentação de chorar até que a raiva passasse era grande demais e eu já estava a ponto de fazer isso quando percebeu uma estranha luminosidade invadir o local.

 Primeiro pensei que algum morador havia aberto a porta de acesso à escada e num reflexo passei a mão nos olhos e ajeitei os cabelos me levantando. Já estava pronta para balbuciar uma desculpa para o inconveniente morador quando percebi que não havia som de passos.

 Lentamente a luz tomou forma na minha frente. Eu esfreguei os olhos e vi o que parecia ser um humano se materializar perante meu olhar. Ele tinha longos cabelos brancos e suas unhas também eram esbranquiçadas. Era alto e belo a atrás dele a luz se condensava formando o que pareciam ser asas.

  Por um tempo permaneci assim, atordoada demais até mesmo para achar que era um sonho ou uma alucinação provocada pela ressaca. A boca entreaberta sem exprimir qualquer som, os olhos fixos na figura à frente. Então, tão inesperadamente quanto veio, a luz desapareceu restando apenas o humanóide e eu,nós envoltos em uma suave penumbra.

  As palavras finalmente tomaram forma e eu as descartei.Era estranho demais, surreal demais... Houve um silêncio momentâneo antes que eu me sentasse novamente no degrau gargalhando escandalosamente, o riso ecoando pela escada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Quem é você, Metatron, a voz do todo poderoso? - perguntei entre risos.

 Ele obviamente não gostara da brincadeira e revidou grosseiramente.

- Não, baka, sou seu anjo da guarda.

 Por um momento segurei a respiração antes de cair em uma nova seção de gargalhadas.

- Eu to com muita ressaca mesmo. Anjo da guarda, ora essa! - disse pra mim enquanto ria.

 O humanóide ao que parecia gostara menos dessa reação que da anterior. Sua boca se contorceu em um gesto de raiva e o pé bateu no chão com uma clara impaciência.

 Eu ri até cansar, depois fui acalmando a respiração e contendo os soluços para me dar conta que o homem continuava ali, agora já bufando de raiva.

- Afinal, quem é você? - perguntei observando-o detalhadamente.

 Ele usava um kimono vermelho que lhe assentava bem no corpo e em cima de sua cabeça duas orelhinhas caninas se moviam no que parecia ser um tique nervoso.Era simplesmente hollywoodiano demais para ser verdade.

- Eu já lhe disse, sou seu anjo da guarda. - ele respondeu contendo com um rosnado a ameaça do meu riso. - Quer dizer, sou seu quase anjo.

- Explique melhor. - pedi - Ou devo pegar um extintor? - vestígios de riso iluminaram minha expressão.

- Eu sou um hanyou, um posto a menos que anjo-protetor na hierarquia. Para ser promovido tenho que completar a missão para a qual fui designado.

- E que missão é essa? - me aproximei, curiosa.

- Depois falamos da minha missão. - ele respondeu ríspido e eu não me contive mais.

- Suas orelhas... Elas são

- De verdade? - ele completou a frase e suspirou inclinando um pouco a cabeça involuntariamente. - É, são.

 Em um impulso levantei as mãos até tocar as irrequietas orelhinhas.

- Nossa como são macias! - eu as acariciei, maravilhada com a textura e vi que ele inchou com o comentário. Quando levantou o olhar, no entanto, ele me perguntou no que parecia ser um habitual tom irritado.

- Escuta, nós vamos passar o dia inteiro nessa escada?

- Não, claro que não. - recolhi os braços sem jeito e desci mais um lance de escadas para descobrir que ali já era a porta do térreo.

 Pacientemente esperei-o aproximar-se então empurrei a porta sem fazer barulho. Pegando a mão do humanóide o conduzi para o saguão e deixei que ele me seguisse. No saguão, todos me olharam estranhamente e me perguntei o que havia de errado. Mas a resposta só veio quando o anjo me deu um sorriso superior do canto da boca num gesto que viria a tornar-se característico e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Belo casaco.

 De imediato olhei para baixo e constatei o óbvio. Aquele sobretudo era demasiado grande para me pertencer. E com um suspiro dizendo "Oh, merda!" Eu me perguntei como faria para devolver o sobretudo de Sesshoumaru.

 Saímos do hotel e eu pude apenas olhar para trás antes de direcionar a atenção para a fila de carros à frente. Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava o meu então resignei-me com a idéia de ir de táxi para a casa e só depois pensar no destino do meu veículo.

  Sentei-me junto com o rapaz no banco de trás de um popular carro japonês e disse o endereço ao motorista que fez a parte dele. Cansada inclinei a cabeça encostando-a no banco e no braço de anjo e falei baixinho para ele:

- Você deveria ter me levado voando para a casa.

 Não pude deixar de rir intimamente quando percebi a irritação divertida nos olhos dele pensando" Bem, agora é um a um."Então a resposta veio, como de se esperar malcriada, mas não ofensiva.

- Eu não estou vendo asas, você está? - ele levantou brevemente o braço livre para enfatizar a frase e reprimi o riso.

 O carro parou em frente a um prédio de classe média, próximo ao centro da cidade e eu desembarcou, o anjo fazendo o mesmo.

- Bem, Metatron, aqui está a minha casa. - atravessei o conhecido saguão e tomei o elevador sendo levada até o quinto andar. Então, já em frente à porta, parei e peguei a chave, percebendo que ele parecia desconfortável.

- O que foi, Metatron? - perguntei, ajeitando a chave na fechadura.

- Não fale Metatron. - ele respondeu sem rispidez. - Ele é de outra hierarquia. 

 Eu ri, alegre por ele já estar começando a se soltar comigo.

- Então, como devo falar?

- Me chame de Inuyasha.


	4. Capítulo 4 Shikon no tama

**Nota da autora:** bem, eu me superei um pouco na extensão desse capítulo e espero ver minha caixa de e-mails lotada!E obrigada há todos que já me mandaram reviews!

Inuyasha não me pertence e muito menos o gostos..err, o Seshoumaru.

**Capítulo IV - Shikon no tama**

 Eu acordei com a cabeça doendo e o bip tocando desesperadamente. Sonolenta, procurei o objeto e conferi o número resmungando coisas como "Que droga de pessoa me ligaria e essa hora em uma manhã de segunda-feira?" e "Miroku, se for você considere-se morto!" Demorou um pouquinho para meu cérebro processar aquele número que piscava no visor luminoso do biper."Sango?!" murmurei espantada quando a ficha caiu.

 Em um primeiro momento eu desliguei o barulhento aparelho e deitei novamente disposta a deixar o sono me dominar. Mas uma chata vozinha da minha consciência martelava dentro de minha cabeça dizendo que a Sango não me ligaria àquele horário se não fosse urgente.Mal-humorada eu forcei meu corpo a sentar-se na cama e com a cabeça ainda latejando passei uma mão nos olhos e prendi o cabelo em um coque rápido. Só então comecei minha jornada em busca do telefone sem fio.

 Somente ao entrar na sala é que todo o absurdo do dia anterior me atingiu realmente.Ele estava lá, deitado no meu sofá e usando um minúsculo short, cortesia do meu esquecido ex-namorado. E eu não pude deixar de notar que ficava muito melhor nele que no seu antigo dono.

 Tentando não fazer barulho eu rodei a sala atrás do aparelho vermelho-berrante. Espalhei as almofadas coloridas do sofá pelo tapete branco e cheguei até a tirar o pufe do lugar. Quando havia revistado a sala inteira eu finalmente me convenci de que não acharia o aparelho e parei para tomar fôlego em frente ao sofá onde Inuyasha dormia resmungando"Onde está o maldito aparelho?"

 Inuyasha.Eu centrei meu olhar nele e percebi que apesar de aparentemente ele estar pregado no sono as suas orelhas se mexiam acompanhando meus movimentos. Meus olhos pousaram novamente no short e eu reprimi o riso.Fôra um custo convencê-lo a vestir aquela roupa estranha, mas no fim valeu a pena. Então eu percebi que ele estava agarrado a uma almofada verde-cana."Que bonitinho" pensei e me aproximei devagar para não acordá-lo."Ele dorme tal qual um beb" Constatei ao pousar o olhar naquela expressão relaxada e sensualmente provocante como eu mesma denominava. Num impulso levei meu braço para acariciar novamente aquelas orelhinhas cuties, mas minha mão parou a alguns centímetros.

 Ele abriu de vez aqueles dois olhos dourados e dessa vez eu não consegui segurar o grito. Em um movimento rápido ele me calou com uma mão e falou no meu ouvido: "Calma, sou eu Inuyasha." Não sei se foi a tensão do momento mas o hálito quente dele queimou no meu pescoço e estranhos pensamentos sobre fogo povoaram minha cabeça.Juntei toda a minha força pra não morder aquela mão macia pousada nos meus lábios.

 A proximidade já estava trazendo efeitos perturbadores para o meu corpo e eu sinalizei que ele já podia me soltar. Afastei-me devagar, cuidando para que ele não visse meu rosto já rubro. "Nossa, como o corpo dele é quente" eu refreei o pensamento. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se pensa sobre o seu anjo da guarda, ou é? Acho que essa história com o Sesshoumaru me deixou louca.

 Quando me achei suficientemente controlada eu olhei para o rosto dele disposta a quebrar o silêncio. Os olhos dele estavam forçosamente focalizados no meu rosto como se ele lutasse para não descer o olhar. Nesse momento me dei conta de que vestia apenas um baby doll de algodão justíssimo. Pra evitar o constrangimento eu desviei a atenção para outro assunto.

- É, Inuyasha... o que você tanto abraça essa almofada?

 A expressão dele assumiu a forma de um garoto pego numa travessura e ele me deu um sorriso sem jeito. Eu não tinha percebido, mas estava curiosa pela razão.

- É que esa coisa começou a berrar de uma forma enlouquecedora e eu..

- E você abafou o som com essa almofada. - eu completei pegando o aparelho que ele me estendia com uma sonora gargalhada.Era tão bonitinha a inocência dele.

 Eu me aproximei novamente e vi que ele trazia o rosto emburrado. "Que ótimo, um anjo temperamental..."

- Inuyasha, essa coisa se chama telefone e quando ela começara a berrar (risos) você aperta aqui e diz "Al" - mostrei o botão talk a ele o instruindo na tecnologia moderna e ele permaneceu emburrado.

 Ele devia rir daquele jeito sempre...

 Deixando a Sango de lado eu sentei de frente a ele e resolvi puxar conversa. Os olhos dele continuavam no meu rosto e resolvi fazer o mesmo.

- Bom, eu acho que temos uma coisinha pra conversar.

- Temos? - ele me perguntou com fingida inocência e eu pensei que ironia não combinava com ele. Ironia me lembrava o Sesshoumaru com toda aquela frieza inexpugnável. Um arrepio desce pela minha espinha quando pensei no Sess, como eu o chamava, sem ele saber, obviamente.Dois anos de paixão recolhida, todo aquele planejamento e um jantar desastroso.

 Senti os olhos do Inuyasha me analisando e resolvi sair daquele devaneio. Fechei os olhos e não deixei de sentir o meu rosto quente, provavelmente por ter corado. Foi quando Inuyasha constatou.

- Você estava pensando no Sesshoumaru. - era verdade e eu não tinha resposta, mas não queria concordar com ele então levantei o olhar em uma fúria dissimulada.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que eu penso?

 Ele me lançou outro de seus sorriso superiores e sua expressão tomou aquele ar de divertimento.

- Você estava rubra e com o olhar perdido. - aquilo era verdade o que só me irritou. Ele era um estranho, pombas!Não pode me ler como se eu fosse um livro aberto?!"

- Ora, o que eu penso não lhe diz respeito - optei por uma resposta malcriada.

- Se você diz... - o sorrisinho de novo - Mas você estava pensando no Sesshoumaru.

 Eu olhei para ele e cheguei a abrir a boca, mas desisti. Era verdade e, portanto, uma batalha perdida. Abaixei a cabeça e pude ouvir seu riso contido e um murmúrio"Dois a um"

- O que você disse? - perguntei ameaçadora.

- Nada. - ouvi e podia jurar que o sorriso se alargara.

- Escuta, eu queria falar com você a respeito de sua missão. - eu retomei a via principal da conversa.

- E? - ele me perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Você não acha que eu deveria saber?

- Não. - ele me respondeu e o nível da minha irritação voltou a subir. Apesar disso notei que ele ficou perturbado como se tivesse medo de entrar nessa questão.

- Não. - repeti desdenhando e ele rosnou.

 Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e eu me levantei pegando o telefone. já estava me preparando pra sair da sala quando ele falou novamente.

- Há quanto tempo você não tem um namorado?

- O que? - revidei sem entender.

- Um namorado, sabe, sexo oposto. - ele me respondeu e dei de ombros.

- Três anos.

 Ele silenciou novamente e eu quebrei o silêncio, desconfiada.

- Por que você perguntou?

- Só curiosidade.

- Curiosidade estranha. - revidei e esperei a resposta, mas ela não veio. Então algo me ocorreu e eu franzi a testa, perguntando:

- Como você sabia sobre o Sesshoumaru? – eu não havia falado nada sobre a malfadada noite nem sobre minha paixão.

- Pra minha surpresa ele me presenteou com aquele já conhecido sorriso.

- Kagome, quantas vezes você já rezou pedindo a mim para encontrá-lo? - ele enfatizou possessivo.

- Oh, Deus. - eu resmunguei saindo da sala e ele caiu na risada. Dessa vez não foram só as orelhas que me acompanharam.

- Cuidado com o que pede, Kagome, ou ele pode mandar outro emissário.

 Não pude deixar de perceber que ele estava rindo da minha cara. Definitivamente não, dois eu não agüentaria. Eu entrei no quarto e fechei a porta devagar ainda ouvindo o riso dele na sala. "Ah, esse anjo me paga!" Falei comigo mesma e não deixei de pensar "Três a um." Mas agora eu tinha mais o que pensar. 

**************

 De qualquer jeito sentei na cama e disquei o número da Sango ouvindo aquele irritante tum tum de comunicação.Contei até dez e tentei de novo, sorrindo satisfeita quando a voz da garota chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Sango.

-Olá Sango, você queria falar comigo? - perguntei e ouvi uma torrente verbal. Minha amiga estava agitada demais.

- Kagome, por Deus, eu pensei que você não iria me ligar. já estava ficando preocupada - meus pensamentos vagaram. Realmente eu havia perdido tempo naquela "conversa" com Inuyasha. Contudo, perder não era bem a palavra.

 Fiquei calada por algum tempo e esperei-a se acalmar, o que não tardou a acontecer então ela me fez uma pergunta estranha:

- kagome, eu tenho uma notícia quente. Em quanto tempo uma jornalista me encontraria no Expresso Oriente? - O expresso Oriente era um café bastante popular do centro da cidade.

- Huh, quinze minutos? - arrisquei andando até o espelho.

- Certo e em quanto tempo um bom jornalista faria isso? - conferi meu relógio preocupada e saquei uma calça preta de poliéster do roupeiro.

- Err.. dez minutos? - respondi pegando uma blusa branca de mangas 3/4 e me livrando do baby doll freneticamente.

- Ok, esteja lá. - Sango respondeu e desligou.

 Eu larguei o telefone em cima da cama de qualquer jeito e peguei um sutiã branco e a primeira sandália que eu vi. Saí do quarto ainda abotoando a blusa e passei por Inuyasha apressada demais para notar a expressão intrigada dele.

- Você vai sair? - ele me perguntou enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente achar minha bolsa.

- Vou. - respondi e ele saiu da sala para voltar segundos depois; já vestido com o kimono vermelho.

- Vou também. - ele falou e me entregou a bolsa.

- Ah, não posso te levar junto, Inuyasha. - comecei a explicar e ele me ignorou.

- Só preciso de uma carona até o centro, baka. - ele respondeu e abriu a porta para que eu passasse. Não pude ignorar o olhar dele no meu corpo enquanto passava e só então lembrei porque não usava aquela calça há meses: ela estava justa demais. E a sandália alta também não ajudava...

  O elevador estava parado no meu andar o que eu encarei como um sinal de sorte. Quando saí do prédio lembrei que não sabia onde estava meu carro então me enfiei de qualquer jeito em um táxi.Já no carro aproveitei para passar batom e pentear os cabelos enquanto provocava Inuyasha.

- Você bem que podia ter uma visão de onde está o meu carro.

 A resposta veio curta e grossa como eu esperava.

- Baka. Sou um anjo, não um adivinho.

 Pelo retrovisor eu vi o motorista sorrir.

 Ia ser um longo dia...

**************************

  Deixei Inuyasha no centro e entrei no café expresso. Assim que sentei-me à mesa,Sango me entregou um pequeno CD-R. Notei alívio no rosto dela ao fazer isso.Um capuccino foi posto na minha frente junto com algumas torradas enquanto eu digeria a notícia que acabava de receber.

- Recapitulando, Sango. Você estava navegando ontem - ela me interrompeu e recomeçou a narrativa falando devagar para que eu não perdesse nenhum detalhe.

- Eu estava olhando alguns e-mails de uns conhecidos do governo, só pra distrair e observar uma certa lista quando encontrei uma menção a esse projeto. Então fucei um pouquinho, rodei um presente dentro do programa de segurança, tomei uma senha emprestada e bum, topei com esse arquivo.

 Eu já conhecia bastante a minha amiga pra saber o que ela fizera e entender o qeu ela falava.

- Certo, então você entrou no e-mail de alguém, hackeou um arquivo do governo e achou isso? - apontei para o reluzente disco achatado.

- Não diga essa palavra com "h" ou os caras vão te processar. - ela riu com a própria piada.

 Bati na mesa divertida.

- Não diga essa palavra com "p" que eu não falo a outra com "h".

- Ah, eu havia esquecido que jornalistas têm medo de advogados. - Sango provocou.

- Todo mundo tem medo de advogados. - eu respondi azeda - Eles ferram com a gente.(NA : Fala sério, isso é que é uma profissão bem vista!hehe)

- Programadores não. - ela me respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha e a imagem do Sesshoumaru voltou à minha mente.

- Ah, claro. Programadores tem medo dos caras do SIJ. - retruquei e ela ficou séria e abaixou a voz.

- Eles também ferram com a gente.

  Ficamos em silêncio e ela voltou a falar.

- Ok, Kagome. Isso é coisa das grandes e sinceramente eu fico feliz por que quem vai se expor.Eu não entendi direito o que era por que a maior parte está em inglês, mas a operação tem pontes em muitos departamentos. - ela pensou um pouco. - No departamento de estado, no dep. do comercio exterior e provavelmente no exército também. Eu não me surpreenderia se daqui a alguns dias quem passasse ater medo do governo fosse você.

- Eu prestei meia-atenção às palavras dela chegando às mesmas conclusões.

- Shikon no tama. É esse o nome, não é? - ela assentiu. - Quatro almas... - eu pensei novamente nos departamentos e concluí. - Tem uma ponta solta.

 Ela deu de ombros e tomou café e eu a imitei pensativamente. Eu precisaria de ajuda.

**NA final**: bem, eu já disse que quero ver minha caixa de e-mails lotada de reviews  e pra isso vou até botar um pedacinho do próximo capítulo.

_"- kaede-chan, eu trouxe seu café"._

_ Ela gelou ao reconhecer o homem de cabelos brancos que conversava com sua chefa e respirou fundo._

_- Sesshoumaru. - ela passou por ele tentando parecer indiferente, mas corou levemente quando o olhar dele pousou sob suas costas."_

O que o Sess foi fazer lá na redação?

 Prometo que conto a quem me mandar reviews!!!!!


	5. Capítulo 5 Encontros deliberados

**Nota**: Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora mas é que nessa últimas semanas eu não tenho tido tempo pra digitar nada já que o DCE da universidade em que eu estudo estava em eleição e eu fiz campanha para um grupo(Ousar,ousar,DCE,DCE!) que por sinal ganhou e eu realmente negligenciei todo o resto. Mas acredito que agora tudo voltará ao normal. É que eu escrevo no papel antes de passar para o Pc e isso torna o processo um tanto quanto cansativo, principalmente porque eu já tenho até o capítulo 8 escrito... 

  Só pra não per der o costume, se o Inu fosse meu o que você acha que eu estaria fazendo com ele? 

**Entre o céu e a terra**

**Capítulo V - Encontros deliberados**

 Era 8:30 da manhã quando eu entrei na redação do jornal e senti os olhares surpresos grudarem às minhas costas tal qual na camisa branca. "Bem, eu não sou uma pessoa exatamente conhecida por acordar cedo." resignei-me com os olhares e me dirigi até a mesa do canto esquerdo onde um jovem de cabelos pretos e meio arrepiados sentava-se com os pés apoiados na mesa.

- Bom dia, Miroku! - sussurrei e ele fez um malabarismo para não cair da cadeira com o movimento brusco provocado pelo susto.

- Bom dia, minha musa! - ele levantou e depositou um selinho nos meus lábios sentando-se em cima da mesa. - Que milagre é esse? O Sess te deixou disposta foi? - ele riu da própria piada e me encarou.

 o meu sorriso amarelou uns dois tons então ele me sentou em uma cadeira e agachou um minha frente, seu rosto assumindo um impensado tom sério.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Foi um fracasso. - respondi por fim baixando o olhar. Era incrível como Miroku conseguia baixar minhas defesas...

- Como um fracasso? - ele perguntou um pouco alto demais. Felizmente ninguém ouviu, pois a redação estava vazia, mas ele não escapou do meu olhar de censura. - O que houve, ele broxou?

- Não. - respondi azeda resistindo à tentação de iri com a idéia. Era incrível também a capacidade dele rir da minha cara... - Eu fiquei bêbada e não lembro de nada.

- Hum... - a face dele adquiriu aquela peculiar expressão maliciosa e ele riu - Então a minha musa incendiou a noite.

 Nas atuais condições, eu não consegui nem mesmo me irritar com os comentários indecentes dele.

- Não! - protestei enfática. - Quer dizer, não sei. -lancei-lhe um olhar de esguelha e o vi a conter o riso então a irritação apareceu. - E não fale nada sobre fogo!

 Ele riu, agora, escancaradamente e levantou me oferecendo um café.

- Relaxe, Kagome, podia ter sido pior. Ele podia ter broxado. Tem certeza que não quer posar pra minha dama? - ele apontou para a máquina fotográfica sobre a mesa e passou os olhos pelo meu corpo.

- Miroku! - eu censurei ameaçadora, mas já acostumada com seus modos. - Você é um tarado! - tentei provar o café, mas estava quente então apenas segurei o copo.

- Eu não sou um tarado! - ele fez uma careta indignada. - Eu sou um fotógrafo! O meu problema é amar demais... - o suspiro dele foi teatral demais para soar convincente.

- O seu problema é amar todas as mulheres - eu ri - de uma vez só. O que não impede que você seja um fotógrafo tarado.

 Ele me encarou e eu levantei esperando a resposta dele.

- Ta, eu sou um tarado. - Miroku fez uma careta. - Mas eu sei que você me ama.

 Eu ri da pose convencida e beijei sua bochecha.

- Sim, eu amo. Agora vamos trabalhar.

 Nós éramos amigos há bastante tempo e já tínhamos inclusive ido para a cama para descobrirmos que éramos melhores como amigos apenas. Miroku era um fotógrafo mas eu sabia que podia confiar nele. E enquanto ele encubia Shippou, o boy da firma  de comprar um CD virgem para eu copiar o cd recebido, eu comecei a traduzir a informação dada por Sango.

 Passaram-se horas de quando eu iniciei o cansativo trabalho até o momento em que eu desgrudei os olhos da tela, o estômago doendo de fome. Salvei o que eu tinha traduzido em um Cd gravável e  fui procurar Miroku. Quando passei no setor de anúncios me disseram que ele estava no arquivo do jornal procurando informações para "a mais nova manchete da kagome" então eu simplesmente lancei um olhar de desprezo para a Yura,a chefe o departamento de anúncios e me conformei em almoçar sozinha. Pus o Cd e o disquete na bolsa e saí. 

 Na esquina havia um restaurante simples e com a fome já desacelerando meu pensamento me dirigi para lá. Comi um prato simples de ramém, que certamente não combinava com o clima ameno e voltei para a redação, a cabeça centrada na Shikon no tama. No caminho passei por uma loja de lingerie e comprei um conjunto novo para minha coleção e depois providenciei o café que Kaede me pedira.

  Miroku ainda não havia aparecido quando voltei, então apenas deixei meus pertences sob a minha mesa e fui até a sala da editora-chefa do jornal, kaede. Entrei distraidamente com o copo de café na mão e a minha Coca na outra(um vício), dizendo:

- Kaede-chan, trouxe seu café.

 Meu sangue gelou ao reconhecer o homem de cabelos claros que conversava com a minha chefa e eu respirei fundo em busca de ar. "ah,coração traidor, esse meu..."

- Sesshoumaru. - acenei e passei por ele tentando parecer indiferente mas corei de leve quando senti o olhar dele pousou às minhas costas.

- Sim, eu. - ele me respondeu e parou no caminho para a porta.

 Nervosa eu pus o café em cima da mesa da editora-chefa que mostrava um fingido desinteresse ante o diálogo. Depois de me certificar que o café não derramaria, eu apertei a lata de coca pra que minha mão não tremesse e caminhei para a porta, fingindo não ver aquele obstáculo de 1,80m no meu caminho.

- Você esqueceu isso da última vez. - ele percebeu minha manobra e barrou meu caminho, aproximando-se com um disforme sobretudo negro pendurado no antebraço. Eu tomei um gole da coca pra tomar coragem e fingi não ver também o olhar aturdido de Kaede.

 Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ante meu olhar sem jeito então eu peguei a roupa e o fitei nos olhos, desviando rapidamente.

- Oh, desculpe, eu esqueci o seu. - respondi.

- Tudo bem. - os olhos dele riram no rosto sério. - Desde que você não tenha ateado fogo... - dito isso ele saiu deixando uma irritada e absolutamente embaraçada kagome no meio da sala. E todas aquelas referências desconcertantes sobre fogo... Eu juro que mais uma daquela e eu realmente ponho fogo em alguém...

  Respirando com força para me acalmar eu ignorei o olhar curioso de Kaede e saí da sala dirigindo-me à minha mesa. Eu ainda pude ouvi a gargalhada de kaede no corredor. "Deus, no mesmo dia já era a segunda pessoa que ria da minha cara. Era justo?"

 Para ajudar meu absoluto bom humor tardio, qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar Sesshoumaru charmosamente encostado na minha mesa analisando um embrulho vermelho.Eu pude registrar o cheiro cítrico que emanava do corpo dele, os longos cabelos brancos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e o sorriso distante antes de perceber o que ele segurava.

- Hei, isso é meu! - eu me aproximei como um furacão e salvei a minha lingerie de renda negra das mãos dele não querendo pensar no que ele diria se visse a sensual peça íntima.

 Algo dos meus últimos pensamentos devem ter refletido na minha face pois ele se aproximou perigosamente perguntando:

- O que tem aí?

- Nada que valha a pena você ver. - respondi fria tentando desviar meus pensamentos para a coca que eu deixara sob a mesa.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que vale ou você não estaria escondendo. - de novo aquele irritante tom professoral.

 Ele voltou  se aproximar e eu não fiz nada para me afastar, disposta a deixar acontecer, certificando-me apenas que o pacote não cairia em suas ardilosas mãos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre coisas que fogem do meu entendimento. - retorqui  provocante e me lembrei de uma indagação que persistia:

- Onde está meu carro?

 Ele riu daquele jeito frio e eu me perguntei se ele não sabia rir de outra maneira.

- Está comigo. - Sesshoumau respondeu e eu não contive um suspiro aliviado. - Eu lhe entregarei no jantar de hoje.

- Como você garantirá que eu não vou acordar no seu apartamento amanhã? - perguntei irônica

- Qual o problema do meu apartamento? Não gostou da decoração? - ele perguntou malicioso e eu me remexi indignada "Quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo desse modo?"

 A indignação cedeu lugar ao desafio e eu lhe dei um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Certo, então. Mas sem vinho.

 Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso de deleite e roçou seus lábios nos meus  deixando os pelos do meu corpo eriçados e o meu estômago dando voltas

- Eu passo no seu apartamento às sete.

 Eu podia jurar que a água do meu corpo estava fervendo.

*************************

 Trabalhei naquele disquete até umas quatro horas da tarde quando minha vista cansada pediu um descanso então salvei esse outro pedaço no disquete  e segui pra a casa.

 No caminho encontrei Shippou e ele me entregou o Cd virgem que Miroku pedira. Com um efusivo agradecimento e algumas brincadeiras despretensiosas eu me despedi e continuei meu caminho.

 Cheguei em casa cerca de quatro e meia, visto que viera andando e não havia nem um sinal de Inuyasha. Suspirei intrigada com o desaparecimento dele e tirei uma cópia do Cd deixando-a no porta-Cds da escrivaninha. Refletindo melhor achei que aquele era um lugar um tanto óbvio então peguei o cd e pus dentro da edição única de Senhor dos anéis de Tolkien, na parte central do guarda-roupa de 6 portas.

 Satisfeita comigo mesma por esse toque de genialidade eu escolhi o vestido que usaria aquela noite e tomei um demorado banho de chuveiro lavando os cabelos e espalhando um pouco de óleo perfumado pelo corpo. Eu tinha que estar maravilhosa essa noite, ou não?

 Quando Inuyasha chegou, eu tinha acabado de tomar banho. Curiosa, pus um roupão e fui na sala sondá-lo pra ver oq eu ele fizera na rua. Em vão... Quando lá cheguei, ele tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro e eu pude ouvir a zoada do chuveiro ligado. Meio desapontada eu voltei para o quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Meia hora depois, ao som de Save-me de Remy Zero eu saí do quarto usando um belo vestido azul até o joelho e uma sandália preta. Na sala, Inuyasha dormia, como um anjo eu podia acrescentar, usando apenas aquele short.

 Sete horas. Sentindo o nervosismo me dominar eu voltei para o quarto e pus o Cd de Enya. A campainha tocou e eu respirei fundo contando até 10. Dei uma última conferida no espelho e saí do quarto.

 Na sala uma cena bizarra me esperava. Parados na porta estavam Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encarando desafiadoramente. "Como se estivessem a se preparar para um combate" não pude deixar de acrescentar.

- Eu já estou pronta, Sesshoumaru. - falei suavemente tentando desfazer a tensão. - Deixe-me apenas pegar seu sobretudo.

 Sesshoumaru me encarou com sua expressão impassível, mas por dentro eu podia senti-lo ferver. Novos pensamentos sobre fogo... Ele interrompeu meu momentâneo devaneio jogando a chave o deu carro para Inuyahsa que pegou em um reflexo.

- Não precisa. - disse por fim. - Dê pra outra pessoa. Pelo visto tem gente que está mesmo precisando de trajes.

 Ele disse a última frase com tanta ênfase que por um instante eu pude sentir a emoção ali contida. Depois ele simplesmente saiu da sala e me deixou parada tentando absorver a cena. Penso qeu isto já está virando um costume.

 Deve ter se passado meio minuto quando meu cérebro finalmente processou o acontecimento. Olhei para Inuyasha de short, em frente à porta e tive a última reação que eu poderia pensar: rir, do meu nervosismo, dos absurdos pelos quais a minha vida estava passando. "Quem diria, Sesshoumaru com ciúme do meu anjo da guarda" pensei sarcasticamente e por um instante cogitei a idéia de ir atrás dele, mas desisti. Então apenas pedi a Inuyasha que fechasse a maldita porta e sentei-me no sofá afundando o rosto nas mãos.

 "Meu Deus!" eu não parava de repetir baixinho. Não conseguia acreditar! Era a segunda vez que eu tinha um encontro com o homem da minha vida e eu simplesmente estragava tudo. "Isso não é justo!" Resmunguei quando as lágrimas substituíram o riso borrando minha maquiagem e, numa velocidade surpreendente, Inuyasha estava sentado ao meu lado me abraçando.

 "Me desculpe" ele sussurrou. "Eu não devia ter ido abrir a porta. Sei o quanto significa para você." Ele me abraçou sem-jeito e aquela horrível tentativa de consolo acabou por me acalmar. "Tudo bem" respondi secando as lágrimas. "Não foi culpa sua." Ele me abraçou por mais alguns minutos nos quais eu pensei que anjos da guarda deviam ser melhores na hora de consolar pessoas. Mas talvez só Inuyasha fosse assim, ruim. Ele não é bem o que se esperaria de um anjo...

 O último pensamento invadiu minha mente eu senti novamente o calor do corpo dele e minha face avermelhou. Sem jeito, desvencilhei-me dos seus braços e levantei dizendo:

- Err... Acho que vou tirar esse vestido

**********************

 Quando saí do quarto, enfiada em uma camisola de algodão e já de rosto lavado, Inuyasha estava na cozinha. Curiosa, fui conferir o que ele fazia lá e para minha surpresa ele tentava ligar o microondas. A cafeteira estava ligada e o café pingava. Acrescento que ele era tão bom na cozinha quanto para me consolar então fiquei com pena e pedi uma pizza e uma coca.

- Kagome,eu preciso falar com você. - ele disse entre uma mordida e outra.

- Hum, fale. - respondi distraída pelo enorme pedaço de presunto que ameaçava cair da minha fatia.

- É sobre minha missão. - ele acrescentou e os pensamentos sobre presunto sumiram da minha cabeça.

 Fiquei calada esperando ele começar a falar, a curiosidade aumentando junto com o silêncio.

-Você realmente gosta do Sesshoumaru, não é? - ele realmente me pegou de supetão e eu pisquei sem entender"O que o Sesshoumaru tem a ver com a missão dele?"

- Muito. - respondi, por fim, deixando a muda indagação se espelhar pela minha face.

- Bem, então é isso. - ele falou com um suspiro. - Eu tenho que juntar vocês dois.

- O que? - eu berrei espantada e me levantei. - Eu sou alguma incapaz que não pode arranjar um namorado, sozinha?

- Digamos que ELE achou que você precisava de uma ajudinha. - Inuyasha olhou para cima depois me encarou zangado. - Você devia se sentir especial, pois com tantas coisas a consertar no mundo ELE me mandou para te ajudar.

- Eu preferia que você tivesse ido acabar com a guerra do Iraque! - gritei exasperada. "Será que depois de tudo que eu tenho passado, ainda tenho que descobrir que Deus me acha tão incompetente a ponto de mandar um anjo pra me ajudar a arrumar um namorado?!"

- Se isso lhe consola eu também preferia acabar com a guerra do Iraque. - Inuyasha respondeu sério e, ignorando minha face absolutamente chocada e arrasada, foi para a cozinha.

 De alguma forma as palavras dele me feriram profundamente e eu fiz o que uma mente desestruturada e terrivelmente estressada faria: Chorei. Dessa vez Inuyasha chegou apenas quando eu estava soluçando e confesso que foi um pouco melhor. Talvez pela prática. Triste e abatida eu apenas deixei que o abraço dele me envolvesse e só quando meus soluços cessaram é que ele voltou a falar.

- Querendo ou não, Kagome, minha missão é essa.

- Deus, que droga de mulher eu sou que preciso de um anjo pra conseguir conquistar o cara que eu gosto?

 Em um gesto espantosamente gentil ele levantou meu rosto e me encarou sério.

- Uma mulher chata, feia, arrogante, incompetente - eu abri a boca para protestar quando percebi que ele estava me provocando.

- Eu não estou aqui pra fazer nada por você, Kagome, mas pra lhe ajudar. Não é bom uma pessoa viver sozinha como você tem vivido desde a morte de sua família. Talvez ele tenha achado simplesmente que você precisava de companhia.

- E onde ele estava quando minha família inteira morreu naquele acidente? E onde ele estava quando eu tive que abandonar o templo e vir pra cá pra terminar minha faculdade? Por que eu deveria acreditar nele agora? - eu comecei a protestar, mas minha ira foi abrandando diante do olhar magoado de Inuyasha. Ele não tinha culpa, afinal, era só mais um joguete daquele divino ser cruel.

 Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos Inuyasha secou minhas lágrimas  e voltou a me olhar.

- Não é crueldade, Kagome. Talvez simplesmente fosse a hora deles. Talvez isso precisasse acontecer pra que você crescesse.

- Foi um modo bem cruel de crescer. -   

  O meu humor estava começando a melhorar então me permiti um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- Para alguém que precisa me juntar com o Sesshoumaru, você começou bem hoje. - eu lembrei da cena da porta e constatei que ele realmente precisava de roupas.

- Feh, isso foi um acidente de percurso. - o jeito antigo dele voltara e nós levantamos para retomar a pizza.

- Err... Inuyasha, o que você foi fazer hoje na rua? - perguntei depois de um pedaço de frango com catupiry. Para minha surpresa ele me respondeu:

- Fui visitar uma conhecida. - ele foi evasivo e eu não insisti.

- Amanhã você devia vir comigo. Você precisa de roupas, sabe. - falei observando a face dele adquirir uma expressão meio maliciosa que não combinava com sua posição de anjo.

- Preciso? - eu corei, mas assenti.

- Precisa. Não posso arriscar que o Sess lhe encontre metido nesse short de novo. - respondi com um sorriso vitorioso. "Bem, 3 a 2".

 Mais tarde quando eu o analisava para descobrir que número ele usava me ocorreu uma curiosidade. Eu ri e corei baixando a cabeça.

- Inuyasha? - chamei.

- Hum... - ele olhava distraído para a TV.

- Vocês anjos... err... Vocês são equipados?

 Inuyasha levantou a cabeça sem entender e eu amaldiçoei toda a lerdeza do mundo.

- Como?

- Ah, você sabe, equipados... - gesticulei mudando a entonação da palavra e meu rosto ganhou mais uns três tons de vermelho. Agora, eu parecia uma maçã. Percebi que ele também corara e se esquivou da resposta.- por que a pergunta agora?

- Ah, eu vi num filme que os anjos não tinham, err... Você sabe. - eu avermelhei um pouco mais e agora já poderia ser confundida com um  tomate.

 Ele se calou e abaixou a cabeça novamente e eu voltei a perguntar e ri da cara dele. Já tinha começado mesmo...

- Então? Você n - eu comecei a pergunta, mas parei. O rosto dele se crispou de vergonha e irritação e ele se afastou em direção à cozinha dizendo:

- Feh, você não espera mesmo que eu responda, não é?

 Eu gargalhei sozinha, na sala, da vergonha dele e imaginei o muxoxo vindo da cozinha. 

- Já que você não respondeu vou tirar minhas próprias conclusões. - Dessa vez o muxoxo foi audível e eu continuei a rir com uma desequilibrada pensando. " Yes! Três a três!" 

  Obrigada à LP-Vany-chan pela review, realmente o Inu é uma tentação..., também à Krol, Ana,  Natsu, as taradices do Miroku vão aparecer jájá e à Sakanas, o que você achou da interessante missão do Inu? Galera, sejam elogios ou pedr... err, críticas eu aguardo reviews..(Eca, isso rimou!)Ah, e o que vocês achraram do contador de queimadas da Kagome?


	6. Capítulo 6 Mudanças

_ Explicações no final. Lembrando que se o Inu fosse meu eu não estava aqui na net em pleno domingo à tarde_

**Capítulo 7 - Mudança**

 Eu não dormi direito essa noite. Pensamentos perturbadores se infiltraram em meu sono. Pessoalmente eu estou preocupada. Eu não havia parado pra pensar nisso, mas... A Shikon no tama é um caso grande e gerará muita repercussão tanto positiva quanto negativa. E tenho que me precaver... Me preparar... E foi pensando assim que eu acordei hoje pela manhã. Tomando pelo lado positivo... Bem, pelo menos eu não pensei no Sess.

 Levantei-me devagar e tomei banho ainda com a cabeça fervilhando.Pus uma roupa confortável dessa vez e fui para a sala. Inuyasha já estava acordado e parecia ansioso. Perguntando-me sobre como ele conseguia ficar acordado, e pior, animado àquela hora da madrugada eu lhe dei um sonolento "Bom dia" e entrei na cozinha, ligando a cafeteira.

 Meia hora depois e já com uma imensa quantidade de cafeína circulando pelo meu organismo, nós estávamos no meu carro ao som de Crazy do Aerosmith, rumando para o shoping mais próximo. Durante a manhã eu descobri várias coisas sobre Inuyasha, por exemplo, que ele odeia experimentar roupas, mas tem um estilo bastante esportivo. Descobri também que ele é fã de massa, mas não gosta de berutte. E, sobretudo, que não é recomendável sair com ele a não ser que você esteja disposta a suportar olhares invejosos cravados em suas costas...

 E com muitas sacolas de roupas masculinas e uma camisola nova para minha coleção, sim, eu sou uma compulsiva por camisolas, nós voltamos para casa e eu me enfiei de cabeça naquele CD, agradecendo a Deus por não ter que ir à redação. Era umas quatro horas e meu estômago doía lacerante quando eu me permiti parar para almoçar. Inuyasha havia acabado de voltar sabe-se lá de onde. Eu até cozinho bem quando quero apesar de normalmente comer na rua, mas o resultado foi bastante bom. E a preocupação crescia dentro de mim.

 Já passava das cinco quando a vontade de ligar pra alguém se tornou insuportável e me sobreveio a idéia de Miroku. Rapidamente liguei para ele do celular e comecei a compor o primeiro artigo da série, agora já com e esqueleto pronto. Inuyasha apenas observava a minha agonia.

 Era umas sete e meia quando Miroku apareceu com a sua máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço. Um riso malicioso encheu o seu rosto ao ver Inuyasha, dessa vez devidamente vestido e, antes que ele pudesse pensar demais eu o levei para o meu quarto e contei a história toda omitindo apenas a parte da missão de Inuyasha, afinal já era humilhante o suficiente sem ele saber.

 Como era de se esperar, no início ele achou que eu tivesse bebido e ficou tentando abrir minha boca para conferir o hálito. Eu, como já sou bastante desconfiada com as intenções dele afastei o rosto e desatei a rir da insólita cena. Não contente ele encasquetou que eu estava com febre e quis passar a mão no meu colo para verificar a temperatura. Eu, obviamente não deixei, então, no fim, ele limitou-se a apenas exclamar "Uau, que loucura!"

- É, minha vida está uma loucura mesmo. - concordei suspirando e antes que eu ficasse triste ele mudou de assunto.

- E então, como é ter um anjão desses dentro de casa? Você já o viu tomar banho?

- Miroku! - eu lhe censurei indignada para depois ceder ao riso diante da expressão maliciosa dele. - É... é bom. - concordei por fim e o sorriso dele aumentou consideravelmente. - Hei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu o tenha olhado no banho! - protestei.

 Outra vez Miroku riu e viu a camisola sob a cama.

- E quando você vai estrear essa aqui para minha dama? - ele pegou a máquina e começou a focalizar certas partes do meu corpo ao que levou um tapa.

- Nunca! - respondi acidamente. - Uma vez já é castigo o suficiente para o resto da vida.

 Ele fez cara de bravo com a minha declaração, mas quando percebeu o tom provocativo voltou a rir.

- Não custa tentar, né?

**************************

 O jantar foi agradável principalmente por Miroku tentar me apalpar toda vez que eu encostava e Inuyasha lhe responder acidamente toda vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra e trata-lo  com a alcunha de fotógrafo tarado.E é claro, isso sem contar a parte que Inuyasha ameaçou capá-lo se ele encostasse em mim mais uma vez e daí por diante ele dirigir olhares medrosos e desconfiados para Inuyahsa. Por Deus, eu não podia ter um anjo da guarda mais sociável?

 Apesar de tudo, no fim Miroku acabou me convencendo a ligar para Kouga, um  amigo meu, corretor de imóveis e pedir que ele arranjasse um apartamento para que eu alugasse o mais rápido possível. Miroku estava convencido que eu precisava me mudar. Eu decidi que faria isso no outro dia pela manhã e aproveitei para pedir mais conselhos a ele.

- Eu acho que você devia pedir ajuda ao Sesshoumaru.

 Eu fiz uma careta e Miroku riu argumentando:

- Pense comigo, Kagome, no Cd tem muita informação, mas você mesma percebeu que não há tudo lá.E pra fazer suas reportagens você precisa de nomes, datas, conexões, enfim, informações às quais o Sesshoumaru tem acesso lá no Serviço secreto.

 Diante de tais argumentos eu me calei e Miroku interpretou erradamente o meu silêncio:

- Você acha que ele pode estar ligado de alguma forma?

- Não! - respondi chocada com a possibilidade. Sesshoumaru era um bastardo ciumento, mas jamais se envolveria em um esquema daquele.

- Então você deveria procurá-lo e pedir ajuda.

- Acho que você tem razão. - admiti por fim.

 Tempos depois Miroku foi embora (não sem antes tentar uma gracinha sob o olhar perfurante de Inuyasha) e eu sentei no sofá perto do meu anjo. Estava exausta, mas queria conversar com ele

- Hum, Inu, você concorda com o Miroku?

 Ele arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha na encenação de pensar e respondeu:

- Eu concordo com o tarado que você vai precisar de ajuda. - ele me encarou como se tentasse me decifrar - Se você confia nele... é uma boa forma de se aproximar também.

- E você, é claro, não tem nenhum interesse nisso. - eu ri baixinho, mas ele ficou sério.

- Você me pediu um conselho e eu dei.

 Por algum tempo nós ficamos assim, parados, imersos em nossos pensamentos. Não sei precisar o exato momento em que adormeci, mas consigo lembrar dos braços dele me levando para a cama e pousando um gostoso beijo em meus lábios. 

*************************

  Acordei no horário habitual e me sentia bem disposta, pois finalmente tivera uma boa noite de sono. Apesar disso a preocupação não tinha sumido principalmente por causa das palavras de Miroku e eu decidi ligar para kouga tão logo terminasse o café.

  Inuyasha dormia na sala usando um short preto e eu corei ao vê-lo assim tão despojado... Penso que esse tipo de reação está freqüente demais... Fui para a cozinha e fiz um delicioso suco de laranja com torradas para mim. Não demorou muito e Inuyasha entrou na cozinha bocejando. Ele podia ser um anjo, mas relutava bastante em acordar... De toda forma eu protegi o quanto pude, mas não houve jeito, a torrada mais bonita acabou indo parar nas mãos e na boca daquele ser sem coração. Anjos, pra que eles existem mesmo?

- Bom dia! - ele me cumprimentou e essa foi toda nossa comunicação durante o café, exceto a parte dos olhares fulminantes que eu lancei nele por causa da minha pobre torrada indefesa.

  Terminando a refeição eu fui para a sala e peguei o telefone, disposta a ligar para Kouga. O Inuyasha, no entanto, não saía da minha cabeça. Eu não posso negar que estava sem-jeito com ele e acho que ele também se sentia assim comigo. Mas, pudera, ele é um anjo! Deve estar sendo bem pior pra ele e eu, bem, eu já estou suficientemente enrolada com homens normais. Pensar nisso me trouxe outras questões: anjos não deviam ser capazes de sentir coisas como desejo ou atração. E definitivamente havia algo mais em Inuyasha... Eu tinha sensação de que ele não me contara tudo. Eu estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando Inuyasha assomou da porta da cozinha perguntando:

- Há algum problema com o Kouga?

- Problema? Como? - perguntei de volta.

- Você está parada a meia hora com esse telefone na mão e o olhar perdido. - ele me olhou inquisidoramente e eu tive calafrios - E ontem, quando Miroku lhe sugeriu isso você fez uma cara...

  Eu abaixei minha cabeça por um instante. Como ele podia me conhecer tanto?

- É que o Kouga é, digamos, possessivo demais. - eu limitei-me a dar uma explicação curta e falei mais para mim do que pra ele - Mas se eu não tenho outra escolha...

  Disquei o número rapidamente para não ter chance de desistir e a ligação foi atendida no segundo toque. Uma voz máscula e sonora me disse;

- Residência do kouga.

- Ah, bom dia, Kouga, como vai? - eu torci para que ele já tivesse se recuperado do fora que eu lhe dei. - Aqui é a Kagome, lembra de mim?

- Sei perfeitamente quem você é, kagome. Bom dia.

  Eu mordi o lábio inferior para evitar uma resposta malcriada e segurei um suspiro. Aquilo era o cúmulo da dor de cotovelo!Pelo visto ele ainda estava chateado. Impaciente com a minha demora em pronunciar-me ele se adiantou:

- Então, Kagome, em que posso te ajudar? - Dessa vez o tom era bem mais gentil e eu suspirei.

- Bom, Kouga, eu estou com uma notícia um tanto bombástica pra ser publicada e achei que era seguro eu sair daqui de casa por uns dois meses.

- Oh, Kagome, por que você não deixa essa história de jornalismo de uma vez e casa comigo?

 Dessa vez apesar do lábio sangrando eu não pude evitar a rispidez na voz:

-Eu não vou voltar a esse assunto com você, Kouga. Eu só preciso de um lugar onde possa passar um ou dois meses, aqui em Tokyo mesmo. Afinal, você pode me ajudar?

- Eu sempre te ajudo não é? - eu pude sentir a resignação da voz. Pobre Kouga... - Te ligo às 12hs pra te dizer para onde você vai.

 Soltei um grande sorriso de alívio.

- Obrigada kouga! Você é um grande amigo.

  Eu desliguei e sentei no sofá tencionando conversar com Inuyasha sobre a mudança, mas ele já estava trazendo sua mala, prontinha, para a sala.

- Como, quando você fez isso? - perguntei

- Eu estava sem sono ontem e precisava fazer alguma coisa.

 Eu não precisava nem perguntar o motivo da insônia.

- Escuta, Inuyasha - eu desviei a conversa desse rumo perigoso - Por que você sabia sobre o Sesshoumaru e não sabia sobre o Kouga?

- É que, quando eu fui huma.. Quando me mandaram para cá eles apagaram tudo que eu sabia sobre você exceto a parte do Sesshoumaru.

- Ah... - calei-me, notando que ele ficara desconfortável com a pergunta e que cortara uma palavra no meio. O que será que ele ia falar?

- Hum, Kagome, não é melhor você ir fazer as malas?

- Ah, claro. - concordei e saí da sala levando o telefone.

  Arrumar as malas foi uma tarefa tediosa que me ocupou por quase a manhã inteira. No fim, além de roupas e outros itens normais eu soquei as minhas camisolas favoritas, o meu porta Cd, o livro que estou lendo nas malas e liguei para Sango combinando que ela viesse para cá a fim de não deixar a casa sozinha.

 Pontualmente ao meio dia Kouga me ligou para dizer a resposta. Com muita procura e alguma sorte ele achara um apartamento mobiliado em um bairro tranqüilo de Tokyo. Ele passaria aqui às três horas pra me levar lá junto com a bagagem. Sairia um pouco caro, lógico, mas eu não me importei. O alívio valia o preço.

 Com as malas já prontas eu me vi sem nada pra fazer então pus um Cd de SES e fiquei treinando uns passinhos sob o olhar depreciativo de Inuyasha. Ora, eu só tenho 23 anos... Será que ele não dá um tempo? Fui salva do seu comentário reprovador pelo toque da campainha: Sango chegou com as malas dela, muito contente por ter onde ficar já que fora despejada.

 Grata por ela ter aceitado meu convite eu lhe mostrei a casa e lhe instruí sobre o que havia na despensa. Em um acordo tácito nada foi dito acerca do CD. Depois de por as malas no quarto fazendo piadas infames sobre Inuyasha ela foi conversar comigo na cozinha.

- Então, como você fará em relação às refeições? -  indaguei curiosa já que Sango era horrível na cozinha e normalmente pegava marmita.

- Não sei. - ela me respondeu franca e completou solenemente - Acho que dessa vez terei de cozinhar.

  Não resisti à tentação de provocá-la e entre risos a apresentei ao fogão, perguntando como um desafio:

- Então, você sabe mesmo operar essa coisa?

- Sei! - ela me respondeu com um sorriso confiante demais para ser natural.

- Ah, claro! - retruquei irônica, esquecida da presença de Inuyasha na cozinha. - E eu sou um anjo.

 Sango riu perguntando "E como é que se dirige a um anjo?" e eu imediatamente me arrependi de ter dito isso pois Inuyasha se aproximou com um sorriso perigoso de escárnio nos lábios e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Isso não mesmo!

  Revirei os olhos exasperada, pensando em vinte formas de matar um anjo da guarda e novamente fui salva de responder pelo toque da campainha. "Oh, divino ser que criou a campainha, muito obrigada!" Sem demora fui abrir a porta para me deparar com um sorridente Miroku e "sua dama" parados na soleira. Ele entrou e me seguiu para a cozinha, fechando a porta.

- Vejo que hoje é dia de reunião familiar - brinquei com meu amigo, mas ele não deve ter percebido, pois olhava fixamente para Sango.

- Uau, kagome, onde você escondeu essa senhorita? - ele perguntou e Sango corou furiosamente.

- Sango, esse é o Miroku, não ligue ele não é certo mesmo... – eu apresentei e Miroku me deu um olhar de censura ao que Inuyasha apenas ria com o canto da boca. - Cuidado com ele Sango, pois esse rostinho bonito esconde muitas coisas...

- Kagome! - ele me cortou e se adiantou para falar com a garota ao que eu resolvi deixá-los sozinhos.

- Venha, Inuyasha, me ajude com as malas. - eu saí da cozinha puxando um curioso Inuyasha e ri comigo mesma. "Eu, dando uma de cupido?"

 Alguns minutos depois nós voltamos ao recinto e os dois estavam absortos em uma conversa. "Ou mais provavelmente ele está tentando convencê-la a posar para ele" Pouco depois um sonoro "paf" se fez ouvir e eu vi os cinco dedos de Sango avermelharem a bochecha esquerda de Miroku.

- Que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou para aceitar uma proposta dessas?

 Inuyasha me olhou com cara de quem havia ganhado uma aposta e eu resolvi apartar a discussão e conduzi a conversa para assuntos menos arriscados. Uma olhada em Sango, no entanto provou para mim que o convite a lisonjeara apesar de todo o escândalo.

 O meu celular tocou anunciando a chegada de Kouga . Eu me despedi de Sango e observei que ela enrubesceu quando Miroku fez o mesmo. Lá embaixo, Kouga me esperava com um longo sorriso e eu guardei minhas malas e as de Inuyasha no meu carro e dei a chave à Miroku rezando para que ele dirigisse bem. Eu, para minha infelicidade, iria com Kouga.

 Não sei bem o que foi conversado durante a viagem, ou melhor, qual foi o monólogo que Kouga fez, pois estava ocupada demais pensando para prestar atenção nele. Nós não estávamos muito longe do centro da cidade quando ele parou em frente a um prédio e eu desci observando a fachada com náuseas. Aquela fachada era inconfundível...

  Era o prédio de Sesshoumaru. 

***~*~* ~* ~* ~***

**Nota da autora**: Primeiro eu tenho que explicar os motivos de minha demora e mais uma vez a culpa é da falta de dinheiro para pagar o telefone. Depois eu agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews e vou responder as que eu puder:

À Juli-chan, krol e Kanna, obrigada pelo elogio!

À  Ale eu também acho que o Inu fica ótimos naqueles shorts mas se a Kagome acha que isso está atrapalhando... Quanto ao Shikon no tama isso vai ser mais destrinchado daqui até o final da história(As apostas estão abertas...)

À Natsu  esse placar da Kagome é realmente um mistério... Principalmente porque eu adoro ver o Inu dando queimadas nela...

À AnnaM acho que agora eu respondi sua pergunta sobre por onde anda a Sango né? 

À Mishiran, você não espera mesmo que eu lhe diga se o inu vai ficar com a Kagome né? 

À Sofy-chan eu também não sei se anjos são equipados. Na verdade eu tirei a pergunta do Filme Dogma e lá eles não são equipados não. Mas também o Inu pode não ser exatamente um anjo... pelo menos não aqui na Terra...

E à Dark Asuka eu achei que seria legal que Kagome já tivesse tido algo com Mroku por que ia evidenciar tanto a condição de mulher dela quanto ia dar condições pra eles terem uma relação mais aberta. Mas particularmente eu não apoio esse par não.

Abraços à todos,

Thai-chan 


	7. Capítulo 7 Reportagem

**Nota da autora:** Primeiro eu tenho que novamente justificar a razão da demora: eu estou em final de semestre e não tenho tempo nem pra respirar direito. Além disso, com o Diretório Acadêmico, várias outras coisas estão ocupando meu tempo fora o trabalho... Então, aos que me mandaram reviews, eu peço desculpas, mas eu só vou responder no próximo tá?(Que provavelmente só virá depois do dia 9 de julho.)

**Capítulo 7 - Reportagem**

 Miroku ficou comigo no apê até cerca de 7 horas quando terminamos de limpar tudo. Então, cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa eu pedi oden pelo telefone e nós três comemos em silêncio em silêncio, exaustos até mesmo pra conversar. Mais tarde, meu amigo foi embora e depois de um tempo eu tomei um banho confortador e me joguei na cama.

 Acordei no meio da noite com a sensação de que havia algo fora do lugar. Ainda meio adormecida estendi o braço para ligar o abajur e bati minha mão na ponta do criado-mudo. E entendi que era eu quem estava fora do lugar.

 Já acordada eu sentei na cama e procurei por algum ruído estranho que explicasse o meu despertar. Não consegui ouvir nada além da Tv do meu vizinho, que provavelmente esquecera de desligar.

 Apurei os ouvidos e pude divisar o barulho de Teclas. Teclas? Eu pensei e um medo irracional se apoderou de mim. Corri até a sala onde fica o computador apenas para me deparar com o lugar escuro e vazio e o computador desligado.

 O meu cérebro devia estar um pouco lento ainda e eu franzi a testa pensando o porque das teclas para de repente lembrar do meu vizinho. "Talvez ele não esteja dormindo" concluí. "Ele deve estar digitando" E antes de deitar novamente me perguntei que tipo de pessoa estaria digitando desenfreadamente no meio da noite.

 Diversas teorias encheram a minha cabeça e uma necessidade me impedia de dormir. Praguejando baixinho eu me levantei pé ante pé e fui até a cozinha beber água. Com o líquido transparente no meu copo eu me sentei em uma cadeira e voltei meus pensamentos a meu vizinho.

 Que tipo de pessoa seria ele? Imaginei tecendo idéias a respeito enquanto sorvia a água gelada. "Quem sabe um desses executivos obcecados pelo trabalho com uma ex-mulher neurótica no outro lado do pais e dois adolescentes inconseqüentes como filhos" arrisquei primeiro para depois descartar "Não, dramático demais" pensei e formulei outra hipótese "Ele é um terrorista árabe infiltrado na alta sociedade fazendo uma bomba caseira para chamar a atenção dos japoneses para o problema da jihad palestina" eu coloquei o copo na pia balançando a cabeça negativamente "Não, fantasioso demais, parece enredo de filme americano" eu suspirei

 No corredor, fiz outra tentativa. " Ele era um chauvinista desses comuns... um tanto intratável e sexy como todos os vizinhos deviam ser, separado e provavelmente mergulhado no trabalho. Só mais um bastardo normal..." Eu cheguei no quarto e me enfiei sob as cobertas meio sonolenta. "Um sexy bastardo" defini. Estranhamente a imagem que fiz dele parecia uma fusão do Inuyasha com o Sesshoumaru.

 Eu acordei com a exótica imagem dos olhos de Inuyasha a me observar. Em um reflexo me afastei tentando evitar que visse meu rosto corado e virei-me na cama.

- Kagome, você pretende ficar aí o dia todo? - ele perguntou se afastando da cama.

- Hum, talvez. - balbuciei fechando os olhos novamente e de novo o olhar dele fixou-se em mim.

 Incomodada eu levantei o lençol sobre meu corpo e o encarei de volta. Em menos de uma semana tive não um, mas dois encontros desastrosos com o Sesshoumaru; descobri uma rede de contrabando de armas dentro do governo japonês, conheci meu anjo da guarda e mudei de apartamento. Estava cansada, nada mais natural.

- Há alguma coisa de importante hoje pra você vir me acordar de madrugada? - perguntei

 Inuyasha revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio e me olhou como se eu fosse uma retardada.

- Hoje é sábado, Kagome.

 Eu pisquei os olhos sem entender e me joguei na cama com os braços abertos perpendicularmente ao corpo."Sábado, sábado, isso deveria me dizer alguma coisa?" Me perguntei e esperei meu cérebro processar aquela informação particular que eu procurava. "Sábado" Como seu uma luz se acendesse na minha mente eu levantei a cabeça murmurando "Oh, Deus!" e ouvi Inuyasha rir.

 "Anjos safado! Se divertindo com o atraso alheio..."

 A compreensão do meu atraso me atingiu como um raio, e eu levantei de uma vez correndo pelo quarto a procura de roupas sem nem lembrar que estava apenas de baby doll. A risada de Inuyasha subitamente cessou.

 Quando já tinha separado uma roupa, sapato e lingerie é que finalmente parei para tomar ar e notei o dito anjo parado na porta do quarto. Como se seguisse uma ordem fora dos meus propósitos meu rosto enrubesceu e eu baixei a cabeça envergonhada.

- Eu vou tomar banho - disse constrangida e só pude ver que ele usava apenas uma samba canção antes de entrar no banheiro.

 "Eu vou enlouquecer" falei encostando meu corpo na porta do banheiro e deixando-o deslizar até o chão. Ignorando o fato de estar atrasada pensei no quanto eu havia mudado desde a chegada dele. Era quase como ter um pedaço da minha família de volta.

 Pensar nele trouxe à minha cabeça a imagem de agora ha pouco: ele em pé no quarto usando apenas aquela samba canção. Meu corpo se arrepiou e eu suspirei tentando afastar aquela imagem mental. Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? "Eu não devia pensar nele dessa forma!" Entrei no banho para acalmar meu corpo e desanuviar minha mente o que não adiantou já que pensamentos traidores começaram a formar imagens dele molhado à minha frente, os cabelos prateados colados em suas costas, os fios dágua escorrendo por aquele peito torneado. Mais uma vez sacudi a cabeça. "Quantas mulheres no mundo pensam esse tipo de coisa com seu anjo da guarda?" Não impedi um sorriso sarcástico. "Mas também, quantas têm a oportunidade de vê-lo apenas de cuecas?" E agora eu já estava falando sozinha e achando a água quente demais.

- kagome, está tentando se afogar? - a voz meio rude de Inuyasha me gritou lá da sala e eu lembrei que estava atrasada, agora mais ainda.

 Enxuguei-me com a felpuda toalha branca e vesti as roupas que tinha pegado sem prestar muita atenção. Um pouco de maquiagem e pronto! Saí do banheiro deixando os cabelos soltos para enxugarem.

 Cheguei na cozinha e engoli o café mastigando algo que lembrava bolo de chocolate. Depois de um rápido escovar de dentes e posterior retocada no batom eu simplesmente peguei minha bolsa e me encaminhei para a porta.

 No caminho Inuyasha me parou. "Vou com voc" ele disse e voltou, segundos depois, já pronto. "Como ele consegue fazer isso?" Me perguntei e coloquei a chave na fechadura.

 Eu abri a porta mecanicamente e projetei meu corpo para fora. Não demorou a meu cérebro perceber a figura que estava fechando a porta do apartamento ao lado. Chocada eu ouvi o click da chave virando e ele retirando-a da fechadura.

 Saindo do estado letárgico eu obriguei meu corpo a retornar e, como um raio fechei, a porta ignorando o rosto espantado de Inuyasha. Ele coçou a cabeça e franziu o cenho, perguntando:

- Nós não estávamos saindo?

 Eu apenas encostei o corpo na porta fechada aturdida demais com a minha falta de sorte até mesmo pra falar. A cor começav a a voltar para a minha face e eu não podia acreditar... Eu havia visto meu bastardo e sexy vizinho.

- Sesshoumaru. - falei baixinho encarando o nada

 Inuyasha me olhou sem entender

- Estamos atrasados, Kagome. - ele andou até mim e me ajudou a levantar como se isso encerrasse a questão.

 Não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei furiosa com a lerdeza dele. Eu mudava de apartamento com medo do serviço secreto e ia morar ao lado do diretor geral do SIJ! Deus era muito irônico comigo...

- Não, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, - eu falei com veemência - Meu vizinho, o terrorista. - eu respirei fundo terminando de me acalmar.

 Estava ferrada.

 Inuyasha apenas riu com o canto da boca e me olhou ironicamente:

- Bem, acho que isso facilita o meu trabalho.

 Eu franzi a testa irritada com o comentário. Será que ele não podia deixar a maldita missão dele um pouco de lado? Eu estava com medo! A matéria mais perigosa da minha vida sairia hoje e envolvia muita gente importante. Gente que não se importaria com a simples vida de Kagome... Gente que não se importara com a vida do seu pai ou do seu irmãozinho Souta. E eu, mudava para o apartamento vizinho ao chefe do Serviço de Inteligência Japonês.

- ótimo. - Grunhi e acrescentei mentalmente "É claro que o fato de eu ser completamente apaixonada por ele não fazia a menor diferença...".

- Huh, Kagome? - Inuyasha se aproximou hesitante e tocou de leve meu cabelo em um gesto que transmitia conforto. - A matéria não devia estar na redação às oito horas?

 Maquinalmente, olhei pra ele e saí correndo do apartamento feito uma louca. Só eu mesma para me atrasar nas horas mais impróprias! Tá certo, que eu nunca soube de uma hora própria para atrasar-se...

 Quando virei o corredor Inuyasha me alcançou com a chave do apartamento na mão.

- Tome cuidado com as suas coisas, baka. Você deixou a porta aberta.

- Eu sabia que você iria trancá-la, baka. - retruquei me segurando na parede pra não passar direto do elevador, mas a porta acabara de se fechar.

 Xingando todos os bastardos chauvinistas do mundo eu parei para tomar fôlego e ouvi Inuyasha rindo junto de mim

- Eu conheço um modo mais rápido, lerda. - ele murmurou em meu ouvido e sem esperar resposta me pegou no colo descendo comigo as escadas.

 Em um primeiro momento eu só senti o vento bater na minha face e esvoaçar meus cabelos. Não tive consciência da velocidade absurda até que o vi descer um lance inteirinho de escadas com apenas um pulo. Mas era bom então eu simplesmente encostei meu corpo no dele e fechei os olhos. Em alguns segundos eu estava ao lado do carro.

 "Uau!" Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando em um gesto gentil ele me pôs no chão e eu tentei recuperar meu equilíbrio sob seu riso de escárnio. Não obstante o ignorei, um segundo pensamento já aflorando. "O que eu preciso fazer pra ganhar outro passeio desses?"

- São quinze para oito, lerda. - a voz ainda divertida dele me tirou novamente do devaneio.

 "Ow, eu preciso me controlar hoje."

 A redação estava surpreendentemente calma quando eu cheguei, o que prenunciava uma tempestade. A única ação a qual meu corpo estava apto a fazer era correr então assim eu o fiz, invadindo a sala da editora-chefe, Kaede, com o disquete na mão.

 Sem perder tempo ela o inseriu no computador fazendo upload do arquivo via ftp até o servidor através de um prompt do DOS. Só quando a matéria estava devidamente diagramada no servido é que eu me permitir respirar soltando o ar de uma vez e largando-me na cadeira. Kaede me encarou com um olhar de censura e meu estômago se remexeu de forma desagradável.

- Gomen Kaede-sama - eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Dessa vez você quebrou todos os recordes, Kagome. - ela sentou na cadeira ainda um pouco arfante. - Será que apenas uma vez na vida você não pode chegar no horário? E o que aconteceu com o telefone de sua casa? O diagramador quase teve um treco!

 Eu olhei para baixo um pouco envergonhada e mordi o lábio. Eu havia esquecido de comunicar minha mudança à Kaede por isso ela deve ter sido atendida por Sango.

- Gomen de novo Kaede-sama. Eu me mudei. Eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso, mas eu sinto que isso vai acabar ficando perigoso.

 Baixei a cabeça, derrotada, expressando pela primeira vez o meu temor em voz alta.

- Eu estou com medo, Kaede-sama. Estou mexendo com gente importante demais e - parei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e encostei minha cabeça na mesa.

- E? - kaede me incentivou.

- Eu não quero perder tudo de novo. Eu não quero terminar como meu pai. Está tudo muito parecido, sabe, o mesmo esquema, os mesmos contatos. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha de novo e ter a minha vida virada de ponta-cabeça...

 Kaede me abraçou como quem acalenta uma criança e levantou meu rosto.

- Talvez seja a hora de procurar ajuda, criança. Que tal aquele moço do sobretudo? - eu corei levemente diante do olhar malicioso dela e desviei o olhar.

- O Miroku me disse a mesma coisa. - eu não queria admitir a minha falta de coragem

- O  Miroku disse? Então finalmente aquele fotógrafo tarado teve uma idéia aproveitável... - kaede riu pra mim e eu sorri de volta enxugando as lágrimas.

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir trabalhar. - eu ouvi batidas discretas na porta e me levantei.

- É, você está certa. - kaede me respondeu séria e, em seguida, abriu um largo sorriso.

- E, Kagome? Por favor, passe um pente nos cabelos.

 Eu abri a porta para dar de cara com Miroku sorrindo pra mim

- Bom dia deusa! - ele cumprimentou distraidamente e eu respondi, passando pela porta.

 Quando eu passei por ele,todavia, eu pude vê-lo franzir a testa e olhar fixamente pra mim.

- Kagome! - ele me chamou e eu voltei-me.

- Nani?

- Você fez alguma coisa no cabelo? - ele observou meu rosto e eu dei de ombros. - está esquisito. - ele completou e virou-se para entrar na sala.

 Meu sangue ferveu e eu pude ouvir a risada de Kaede dentro da sala e de Inuyasha na minha mesa. Se mais alguém mencionar aquele cabelo novamente eu juro que, tá, eu não juro nada, devia estar horrível mesmo. Anotei mentalmente para nunca mais dirigir a 100Km por hora com a janela aberta.

 Certo, a matéria estava no ar. Faltava então torar uma cópia do Cd traduzido e falar com Sesshoumaru. Suspirando eu sentei em frente ao computador e inseri o Cd de dados e o outro que eu havia comprado. Gravei-o e comecei a trabalhar na segunda matéria da série. Realmente o contato na receita federal era bem influente. Eram milhões qeu saiam dos cofres do governo e, de repente, apareciam em contas de pessoas físicas de bancos da Europa. Eu não precisava adivinhar o nome: Ijeko Naraku, o maior responsável pela morte do meu pai.

 Deus, isso devia ser alguma brincadeira cruel. Eu, que por tantos anos fugira do meu passado de repente me encontrava frente a frente com ele... Eu me apoiei na mesa fria, o estômago se revirando de náuseas. Havia imagens em 3D dos protótipos das armas. Alta tecnologia que podia fritar miolos a uma enorme distância, com precisão, a serviço de quem pagasse mais. E o pensamento de que a qualquer momento uma belezinha dessas podia estar esperando para fritar os meus miolos não era nada encorajador.

 As últimas descobertas acabaram por vencer minha resistência. Eu realmente precisava de ajuda. Já era quase meio dia e meu estômago doía de fome então chamei Inuyasha para almoçar e guardei os Cds na bolsa. Refleti um pouco sobre o que fazer com a cópia traduzida: era absolutamente perigoso andar com as duas na bolsa mas também necessário que eu tivesse uma para minha própria segurança. Optei por guardar a original e andar com a tradução. Antes de sair, então entreguei a chave do carro a Inuyasha e fui procurar meu fotógrafo preferido.

 Encontrei Miroku no setor de diagramação envolvido em uma conversa com a nova estagiária. Completamente sem-graça eu disparei para fora da sala rezando para não ter sido notada, mas minutos depois Miroku me acompanhou, ligeiramente descabelado.

- Você não perde tempo, viu! - Brinquei para desfazer o clima constrangedor.

- Eu estava mostrando a ela os aparelhos da redação. - ele me respondeu com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Eu sei bem os aparelhos que você queria mostrar. - eu respondi e ele, quem diria, corou.

- Então, ela aceitou posar? - perguntei curiosa com o jeito dele.

- Eu... não perguntei. - ele me respondeu meio hesitante e resmungou mal-humorado. - Droga! Você me conhece bem demais.

 Não entendia a razão do comportamento dele. Miroku nunca ficava sem-graça comigo em relação às conquistas dele e eu mesma já o tinha pegado em situações bem piores, vivido inclusive.

- Olha, Kagome, minha dama agora só tem olhos para uma pessoa - ele me respondeu e divaguei na resposta. Será que.. De repente minha cabeça deu um estalo. Sango! Será possível, o Miroku, apaixonado? - Eu lhe dei um olhar espantado e só então percebi que as mãos dele estavam ao Sul demais nas minhas costas.

 Com um resmungo de Sai hentai! eu tirei a mão dele rindo internamente. Ele não tinha mudado tanto assim...

- Então, Kagome, o que você pede?

- Eu queria que você guardasse isso em algum lugar, tipo, um cofre... - eu entreguei o pequeno CD a ele.

- Certo. - ele me olhou e riu ao visualizar o meu cabelo devidamente domesticado pelo Hashi. Eu lhe presenteei com um olhar mortífero e mudei de assunto:

-Então, o que tem feito?

 Em silêncio ele me conduziu à sala de revelação tirando de dentro do envelope a foto de Hust Iukimata, chefe do departamento de comércio exterior. Eu trataria de sua participação na próxima reportagem. Além desse havia Yu Ikari, general do exército, Naraku da fazenda. Fechando a ponta havia apenas o Inominável, como eu havia apelidado, a ponta solta. A reportagem de estréia tinha uma foto de uma arma e um Cd montados, uma idéia genial de Miroku.

 Boquiaberta com a rapidez dele eu o parabenizei e fui para o carro onde Inuyasha me esperava impacientemente.


	8. Capítulo 8 O estopim

Nota da autora: Olá pessoal! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu voltei de viagem semana passada e só agora encontrei inspiração para escrever. Um abraço a todo mundo que me mandou reviews e desculpe pela falta da resposta, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo pra nada ultimamente. O próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco mas não se preocupem que eu não pretendo demorar tanto. Beijos e Já ne!

E se Inuyasha fosse meu... bem, eu estaria tão ocupada que não sobraria tempo nem mesmo para essa simples fic...(se é que vocês me entendem... hehe)

**Capítulo 8 – O estopim**

_Quarta-feira,__Tókio,três dias depois às 4hs da tarde_

Eu dei um suspiro de alívio ao ver que nas ruas as coisas ainda estavam bem calmas para mim. Eu sei que jornalista de imprensa escrita não tem muito reconhecimento do público mas até o momento nem mesmo minha neurose de ser seguida e afins se manifestara. Ao que parecera, ainda não caíra a ficha da reportagem. No caminho para o carro passei por uma banca e não deixei de parar para admirar meu trabalho. Saíra a segunda reportagem da série e havia ficado excepcionalmente bom para os meus padrões...

Minutos depois o corolla preto parou suavemente no estacionamento em frente ao prédio pintado de bege. Não que eu esperasse algum tipo de letreiro dizendo Serviço de Informações Japonês mas a fachada do prédio era bastante despretensiosa. Mas, enfim, eu tinha certeza do local. Ignorando os olhares de estranheza dos trausentes e as câmeras que provavelmente estariam escondidas por ali eu entrei andando devagar para que a saia, um pouco justa, não subisse. Eu não era mesmo boa para escolher roupas... Alguns olhares cravaram-se em minhas pernas mas eu simplesmente os ignorei também e me dirigi à pequena recepção.

— Boa tarde, o senhor Sesshoumaru se encontra? – perguntei, e a senhora me olhou de forma inquiridora e surpresa.

— Eu não tenho certeza... – ela voltou a me encarar – Ele é um homem muito ocupado.

— Oh, eu sei. – com um movimento da mão eu descartei esses pormenores. – Apenas me leve até a sala dele, sim?

Ela tornou a me olhar ponderando se devia ou não considerar meu pedido. Depois, por algum motivo que desconheço, me levou até uma segunda recepção ao lado do elevador.

— Por aqui, senhora. – uma segunda garota, também parecendo surpresa me indicou o caminho e eu entrei no elevador indo até o quinto andar. Meio abobalhada eu entrei em um segundo saguão, iluminado e entreguei minha bolsa para revista. O guarda olhou desconfiado para o Cd, mas, eu o tirei de sua capa improvisada e falei naturalmente "mp3". Sério, ele recolocou os pertences na bolsa e me devolveu. Uma terceira secretária me interpelou dizendo: "O senhor Sesshoumaru-sama estará aqui em alguns minutos." Credo, esse cara deve ter algum problema com secretárias... Ela me indicou um assento no saguão me avaliando com o olhar mas eu a cortei.

— A sala dele está vazia?- perguntei

— Oh, sim. Mas ele não permite que estra...

— Obrigada. – eu a cortei novamente e entrei na sala que julguei ser a dele depositando minha bolsa sob a mesa.

— Perdoe-me, senhora, mas não posso permitir que...

Pela terceira vez ela foi cortada e eu sentei na mesa enquanto esperava

— Obrigada, estou bem aqui. Não se preocupe, ele não vai se incomodar...

A irritante mulher finalmente saiu e eu examinei a sala com interesse. A monotonia dos móveis negros era quebrada apenas por um quadro abstrato na parede em um tom vermelho e laranja, obviamente futurista e também obviously caro. "Frio como um bloco de gelo" não pude deixar de pensar.

Logo o dono da sala entrou com uma expressão impassível no rosto como se não houvesse surpresa nenhuma em eu estar ali desfilando minhas pernas semi-ocultas pela saia, sentada sob a mesa do escritório dele. Notei que o rosto dele parecia cansado e lembrei do barulho das teclas quase uma semana atrás.

— Então, tem dormido bem? – perguntei por curiosidade.

— Nani? – ele levantou a sobrancelha como forma de sinalizar a esquisitice do comentário.

— Tenho, obrigado. – respondeu educadamente.

— Se você diz... – respondi indiscreta , tentada a provocá-lo e esquecer o que tinha ido fazer ali. "Oh, efeitos do meu corpo traidor"

Mais uma vez ele me encarou como um felino encara uma presa particularmente apetitosa e eu senti os meus pelos eriçarem. Oh, droga, maldito efeito, porque eu não podia me controlar quando estávamos juntos?" Então os lábios dele se abriram em um sorriso irônico e ele se aproximou provocante, colocando as duas mãos na mesa, uma de cada lado do meu corpo.

— E o que há de tão interessante no modo como eu passo minhas noites? – o rosto dele se aproximou de forma perigosa e o seu braço roçou na minha coxa.

Eu juro que meu sangue entrou em ebulição nesse minuto.

— E quem disse que há algo de interessante em uma pedra de gelo como você? – tentei ignorar os efeitos da proximidade e responder mas estava bem difícil e ele simplesmente levantou a outra sobrancelha e riu.

— Uma pedra de gelo que faz você queimar, não é?

Droga, como ele sabia? Já não era injusto o suficiente eu nunca vencer uma discussão, ele ainda tinha que ler todos os meus pensamentos? Resolvi que a discussão já fora longe demais e o fuzilei com o que julguei ser um olhar gélido.

— A única pessoa que pensou em queimar aqui foi você, meu caro. – de forma rápida desvencilhei-me dos seus braços e sentei-me em uma das poltronas em frente à mesa dele.

Penso que consegui desconcertá-lo já que ele hesitou um pouco antes de sentar-se em sua própria cadeira atrás da mesa. E esse foi um pensamento encorajador ainda mais porque a mesa estava seguramente entre nós."um a um" pensei e sorri intimamente obviamente ignorando os nossos encontros anteriores. Afinal, de vez em quando é bom ser um pouquinho otimista.

— Então, o que faz a grande jornalista descer do Olimpo pra vir aqui me procurar?

É claro que ele já sabia da reportagem e estava só me provocando...

— Engraçado, pensei que fossem as estátuas que ficassem em pedestais.- retruquei com uma alusão ao "bloco de gelo".

— Isso já está ficando cansativo, Kagome. – ele respondeu – Quando você finalmente entrará na parte interessante.

Engoli em seco e comecei. Isso é que é uma cortada!

— Suponho que você já está a par do assunto – eu levantei o olhar e o encarei, séria. – Eu preciso descobrir sobre uma pessoa em particular – eu me aproximei meio nervosa e ele completou meu pensamento.

— Então achou que eu era a pessoa certa pra te dar essa informação.

Eu suspirei audivelmente. Ah, aquela habitual arrogância. "Certo, não é hora de ser orgulhosa" disse a mim em pensamento. E respondi entredentes: - Sim.

Ele riu.

— Pedindo ajuda a um bloco de gelo? Uh, as pessoas mudam...

Ok, a minha paciência acabava de se esgotar. Com passos furiosos andei até onde ele se sentava com seu jeito sexy.

Eu pus as duas mãos na mesa, inclinando meu corpo de forma ameaçadora e os meus seios apareceram um pouquinho sob o decote. Eu senti que o gelado Sessy ruborizou e um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios. "Bem feito, quem manda me provocar..." pensei, mas as palavras saíram sem a mínima graça.

— Eu não estaria aqui se não precisasse de ajuda então colabore, OK?

Sem querer, inclinei o meu corpo na direção dele e dessa vez o rubor foi visível bem como a direção do olhar dele.

— Então, o que você me diz?

Ele levantou e eu acompanhei o movimento, um pouco aliviada por não ter seu olhar penetrante fixado em mim. Então bruscamente ele virou e os olhos dele encararam meu rosto sério como se tentassem decifrar um enigma.

— Eu farei o possível – disse por fim – Mas preciso da história inteira.

Eu me contive pra não pular em cima dele de felicidade. Uh, finalmente algo de bom iluminava o meu dia. Mais relaxada sentei em uma das poltronas e comecei.

— Acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto o assunto é confidencial.

— Não, não precisa. – ele disse e eu ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechando-se em seguida. A sala foi engolfada pelo silêncio  e passos fortes se aproximaram. Logo depois Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona em minha frente.

— Afinal, você veio procurar o serviço secreto, não é? – novamente aquele riso que não chegava aos olhos

Ignorei a provocação e, em um tom calculado, fui direto ao ponto:

— O que sabe sobre o Shikon no tama?

— Como? – o olhar assombrado dele me respondeu

— Shikon no tama. – baixei o tom de voz.

— Jóia de quatro almas? – ele me olhou intrigado. – É sobre esse tipo de coisa que veio me falar?

— Apenas responda. – retruquei gélida analisando as reações dele.

— Não sabia que estava me interrogando. – ele me encarou e eu não desviei.

— Pelo visto há muita coisa que você não sabe. – eu tirei o CD da bolsa e fui até a mesa dele.

Percebi que ele me seguira então sentei na cadeira dele e inseri o CD no drive o computador dele. De imediato ele se inclinou na direção da máquina até que nossas cabeças ficaram alinhadas e eu senti a respiração forte dele.

— Uh... – foi tudo que ele deixou escapar quando terminou de visualizar o conteúdo do CD. Confesso que nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru tão aturdido.

O silêncio imperou durante cerca de 5 minutos quando Sessy afastou se corpo do meu e endireitou-se em sua postura característica.

— Acho que entendo porque você precisa da minha ajuda. – ele quebrou o silêncio.

— A segunda reportagem da série saiu hoje pela manhã – eu informei e ele levantou uma sobrancelha e suspirou.

— Ah, quase esqueci que você era repórter.

Eu tentei desanuviar o clima com uma brincadeira

— Eu não esqueceria se fosse você.

Ele continuou sério, o rosto tomado pela expressão mais impessoal que eu já vira.

— Então, acho que é hora de você me contar a história por trás disso. – ele apontou para o Cd ainda no computador. – Tem cópias não têm?

— É claro que sim. – respondi.

— Está segura? – ele voltou a inquirir

— De certa forma sim.

Ele girou o corpo para voltarmos ao assunto e se bateu comigo que tinha andado por trás dele a fim de retirar o meu Cd do drive. Havia conseguido meu intento e guardado na bolsa quando o corpo dele veio de encontro ao meu a nesse instante a porta foi aberta.

Eu endireitei o corpo e não consegui registrar direito aquela figura parada na soleira da porta. Era como me olhar em um espelho deformado e ver uma porção mais séria de mim mesma.

— Meu Deus. – eu murmurei e desviei os olhos do olhar gélido daquela mulher.

A garota me ignorou com um sorriso superior e andou calmamente até Sesshoumaru que já tinha se deslocado para longe do meu corpo. Eu pude observar o terno azul-escuro que ela usava e os seus cabelos elegantemente presos em um coque. Havia toda uma classe contida em seus gestos. Tão distraída eu estava em olhá-la que não percebi o assunto da conversa e só voltei a mim quando Sesshoumaru  me sobreveio.

— Kagome?

— Oh, nani? – perguntei voltando meu rosto para ele.

— Esta é a Kikyou. Ela é a sub-secretária do departamento – ele me apresentou à mulher e eu acenei levemente.

— Esta é Kagome Higurashi. – ele voltou-se para ela que me dirigiu um sorriso distante.

Seguiu-se um momento de claro desconforto em que Sesshoumaru passou do meu rosto para o dela, franzindo a testa em uma expressão intrigada.

— Vocês são parentes? – a pergunta fatalmente veio.

— Não. – apenas eu respondi, pois a garota pareceu achar a pergunta desimportante demais para dar-lhe crédito.

Com um pedido de desculpas ela finalmente saiu, não sem antes analisar-me de cima à baixo. Eu me irritei com o topete da garota. "Quem ela pensa que é?"

De novo o Sessy me tirou da órbita chamando meu nome. Eu voltei a sentar-me e fiz uma exposição sobre o caso e minhas suspeitas e finalmente a questão do "inominável". Logo eu já sabia exatamente quem eram as pontas nos departamentos. Além de Hust Iukimata, chefe do departamento de comércio exterior, Yu Ikari, general do exército e subsecretário do departamento de segurança nacional, Naraku, legislador e ministro da fazenda. Faltava apenas um e Sess prometeu me ajudar.

A conversa já estava em suas vias finais então Sess se aproximou e me estendeu um disquete com informações sobre as pessoas, como um dossiê. Eu sorri divertida e brinquei:

— Virou minha fonte agora?

— Não. Digamos que sou seu amante.

Eu lhe olhei com a maior cara de assombro que pude e abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me cortou e falou baixo.

— Você tem que entender, Kagome. Nós estamos lidando com o governo e tem que haver uma explicação para esse nosso súbito relacionamento. Essa é a mais simples em virtude dos acontecimentos do restaurante e todo o resto.

Eu sabia do que ele falava então apenas assenti, vermelha, lembrando dos ditos fatos.

— Foi muito perigoso você ter vindo aqui. – ele se aproximou e acariciou meu rosto com uma mão, em um gesto surpreendente de carinho. Eu fiquei surpresa, mas respondi mentalmente "Imagine se ele soubesse onde eu estou morando..." – Eu vou pedir que você não faça mais isso a não ser que haja uma emergência bem grave.

Ele me olhou e eu percebi que ele esperava alguma resposta minha, mas aquele carinho inesperado tinha me deixado meio fora do ar então simplesmente assenti.

— Vou lhe pedir que tome alguns cuidados também. – ele se afastou um pouco e eu consegui finalmente me focar na conversa.

— Quais? – perguntei.

— Eu sugiro que você saia do seu apartamento e apenas poucas pessoas saibam o novo endereço. Que você use apenas o seu celular para as ligações mais importantes e ligue apenas para celulares. Entendeu?

— Ok, eu já fiz tudo isso. – eu respondi e ele me olhou surpreso. – Eu admito, adoro filmes de espionagem.Mais alguma recomendação?

Ele riu e me respondeu.

— Por hora não.

Eu me despedi e me encaminhei para a saída tentando não pensar muito naquela história de amante. Felizmente Sess não fizera nenhuma referência ao malfadado jantar. Quando comecei a andar em direção à porta, porém, percebi que uma conversa seria inevitável. Sesshoumaru se encontrava parado em frente à porta com os braços cruzados, me encarando.

— Vai fugir? – a voz veio carregada de malícia.

— Eu não fujo. – eu me aproximei e sorri passando uma confiança que eu não possuía.

— Tem certeza? – ele me provocou, mas eu mantive o sangue-frio.

— Oh, sim. – eu o afastei e passei pela porta tocando a maçaneta. – Qualquer informação nova me liga.

— O mesmo vale para você. – ele riu e segurou meu braço inclinando sua boca na direção da minha orelha.

— Não esqueça qual é o nosso relacionamento daqui por diante, Kagome. – a voz dele na minha orelha me causou arrepios que eu rezei para que tivessem passado despercebido à ele, o que pelo visto não aconteceu já que seu sorriso se alargou.

Eu trinquei os dentes de raiva pela arrogância dele e puxei meu braço ao que ele pousou a mão na minha cintura. No caminho me apoiei na maçaneta da porta que abriu e eu acabei sendo salva de uma queda pelos dedos frios dele em minha cintura.Furiosa eu o encarei o que não era a coisa certa a fazer já que pude ver o sorriso superior dele e os seus olhos pousados em minha boca.

Sem aviso ele plantou um beijo em meus lábios ao que eu, furiosamente correspondi, ignorando a porta aberta e as pessoas que provavelmente nos assistiam do corredor. Tão repentino quanto começou, ele terminou o beijo e com um irônico "Até a próxima, Kagome" ele fechou a porta.

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar e, sem outra opção me dirigi para a saída ignorando os olhares invejosos e curiosos às minhas costas. "O que todo aquele povo estaria pensando que nós estivemos fazendo naquela sala?" eu pensei e, bem, eu prefiro nem responder.

Nem bem saí do prédio o meu celular tocou. Atendi meio distraída e um silêncio sepulcral me respondeu. Tomei o caso como um engano e quase não notei o número desconhecido que brilhava no visor. No caminho até o carro, no entanto, o aparelho tocou mais duas vezes seguindo aquele padrão.

Eu confesso que um medo sem precedentes me assaltou mas a lembrança de Sess me proporcionou um pouco de segurança então eu entrei no carro e fiquei andando a esmo durante cerca de uma hora e meia, com medo de possíveis seguidores. Depois, passei mais duas horas dentro de um shoping lotado e mudei o penteado do cabelo bem como pus óculos escuros para só depois pegar o carro e ir para a casa. Decidida a relaxar, pus o Cd de Evanescence no cd player e me infiltrei no caótico trânsito de Tokio. Naquele momento não havia armas ou tráfico, mas apenas uma jovem cansada que voltava para casa na hora do rush.

Na entrada da garagem do meu novo prédio o meu celular voltou a tocar e, com o susto, eu quase atropelei um trausente, Ignorando os pulos que o vibratório aparelho dava sobre o banco eu fui socorrer o pedestre e me surpreendi ao ver a expressão aterrorizada de Inuyasha.

— Sua maluca!Se quer se livrar de mim peça ao todo-poderoso mas não precisa apelar.

Mesmo nervosa como eu estava a cena foi tão bizarra que eu cheguei a rir. Afinal, quem, dentre todas as pessoas que eu conheço, teria a chance de atropelar seu anjo da guarda? E isso me levou à outra pergunta: porque Inuyasha tinha ficado com tanto medo se ele era imortal?

— Calma baka! – eu respondi, por impulso à pergunta dele – O meu celular tocou e eu me assustei. Só.

Eu fui caminhando até o carro e ele me seguiu ainda proferindo insultos vez por outra. Nós entramos  e eu estacionei meu carro, depois subimos para o apartamento. Por todo o percurso Inuyasha estivera de cara fechada pra mim.

Nem bem eu entrei o telefone tocou causando-me um sobressalto. Depois que aquela série de reportagem passasse eu precisava consultar um terapeuta... meus nervos estavam em frangalhos. Mas como ainda não era o momento da psicologia eu atendi e ouvi, aliviada, a voz de Kaede.

— Que bom te encontrei, Kagome!

— Kaede-chan?! O que houve? – perguntei curiosa.

— Eu liguei para o seu celular, mas você não atendeu.

— Ah, então, aquelas ligações, era você? – perguntei esperançosa.

— Que ligações? Eu só liguei uma vez. Por que? – ela respondeu.

"Só uma vez." Eu repeti tentando achar uma explicação para os outros toques porque a que eu tinha era assustadora.

— Nada. – a minha animação desapareceu. – Afinal, qual o motivo da urgência?

— A polícia federal esteve aqui, Kagome-chan. Eles querem falar com você e disseram que voltam amanhã pela manhã.

— A polícia? – perguntei com o que sobrara da minha voz

— Não, o coelhinho da páscoa. – Kaede aparentemente se irritara com a minha lerdeza.

— Oh, tudo bem Kaede. – eu finalmente entrei em sintonia. – Amanhã eu falo com eles.

— Ok, tchau. – ela se despediu e desligou.

Ainda abobalhada, eu pus o telefone no gancho  e respirei fundo. No sofá, a minha bolsa saltou de maneira estranha, chamando minha atenção e a de Inuyasha. Eu apenas a deixei e ele me inquiriu:

— VocÊ não vai atender?

— Não. – o medo da minha resposta foi palpável. – Melhor não.

Inuyasha me abraçou e eu me deixei embalar pelos braços dele e acabei contando tudo que ocorrera no dia de hoje, inclusive sobre a garota estranha, a Kikyou. Eu senti que ele enrijeceu quando eu falei dela, mas não perguntei nada. No fim, porém, a curiosidade venceu.

— Inuyasha? – chamei.

— Hum. – ele me respondeu distraído

— De onde você conhece a Kikyou?


	9. Capítulo 9 Depoimento

****

Nota da autora: Gome ne pela demora pessoal... Eu realmente estive ocupada por esses tempos e o meu PC quebrado também não ajudou, principalmente porque esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho e a previsão é que os próximos fiquem ainda maiores. Entramos finalmente na parte da ação e mistérios. E eu andei tendo problemas em encontrar boas cortadas realmente eficientes contra o placar maluco da Kagome. No mais OBRIGADA pelas Reviews. Estamos perto do cinqüenta, não é legal??????????Eu sei que vocês podem se esforçar mais um tiquinho

E se Inuyasha fosse meu eu não ia dar nem um pedacinho deles pra vocês :P

****

Entre a Terra e o céu

Capítulo 9 – O depoimento

Inuyasha? Hum? De onde você conhece a Kikyou? 

Eu senti os músculos dele se contraindo à minha pergunta mas o silêncio prevaleceu e eu repeti.

De onde você a conhece? Por que você acha que eu a conheço? – ele claramente se esquivou da resposta e eu resolvi não insistir. "Tudo a seu tempo" pensei e joguei meu corpo contra o assento do sofá. 

Levantei-me em um pulo depois sentindo a minha bolsa dar pequenos saltos. Com raiva retirei o aparelho da bolsa e o joguei contra o sofá. "Será que esses contrabandistas malucos não podiam respeitar o horário do expediente?" o pensamento cretino me acomenteu. "Mas também não é como se uma repórter tivesse expediente..." Sinceramente eu começo a me questionar se eu não podia ter escolhido uma profissão mais segura tipo, sei lá, alpinista. Ou quem sabe agente do SIJ.

A imagem de Sesshoumaru rodou na minha cabeça e eu resolvi tomar um banho. Frio.

Depois de um reconfortante banho quente e uma sopa meio morna eu me senti apta a estabelecer contado novamente com Inuyasha. Como primeiro passo eu simplesmente sentei no sofá ao lado dele. Hoje aquele anjo gostoso, err, irritante não me escapava!

Dessa vez foi ele quem puxou conversa. Timidamente ele me chamou;

Kagome? Hum... – respondi olhando risonha para o interessantíssimo documentário sobre ornitorrincos na TV. Como foi o seu encontro hoje com o Sesshoumaru? – o modo tímido com o qual ele fez a pergunta me deixou desconfortável. Bolas, eu ainda não tinha me conformado com aquela história doida de missão. Eu já te contei, Inu-chan. – eu disse o apelido sem perceber e ele rosnou. Eu fiquei pasma, desde quando anjos rosnam? Mas também o meu anjo tem uns aspectos um tanto quanto caninos. E humanos. Percebendo o rumo dos meus pensamentos eu tratei de continuar a falar antes que a imagem dele naquele infame short pairasse na minha cabeça. Nós nos provocamos, eu conheci a insossa(como eu apelidara a Kikyou) e ele prometeu me ajudar. Ah. – Inuyahsa fez uma expressão vagamente satisfeita de quem obviamente sabia de algo que eu não queria contar e eu engoli em seco. Oh, não, aquela história de amante. 

Eu virei e continuei a olhar o documentário na Tv seguida por Inuyasha.E vendo meu anjo tão interessado no modo de vida dos ornitorrincos eu não pude reprimir a piada:

Inuyasha, Deus tem senso de humor? – meu tom de voz foi o suficiente para que ele me olhasse como se eu fosse uma retardada e eu tentei segurar o riso. Nani???????? - foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer e eu passei do rosto dele para os ornitorrincos da TV e desabei na risada. Huh, eu TINHA que pegar aquele filme para assistir com ele. 

Não satisfeita eu continuei a puxar conversa tentando baixar as defesas dele o suficiente para que ele me dissesse o que eu realmente queria saber. E mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu puxando assunto;

Kagome-chan, de onde você tira essas perguntas idiotas? Minhas perguntas não são idiotas, Inuyasha. Qualquer pessoa na minha situação teria a curiosidade sobre essas coisas. – eu fechei a cara irritada pela expressão de "Vejam uma doida varrida" dele e continuei resmungando – mesmo porque você há de convir minha situação é muito incomum ainda mais tendo um anjo como você... 

Eu percebi que tinha falado demais ao notar a expressão interrogativa dele e antes que eu pudesse fugir para a cozinha ele perguntou:

Como assim um anjo como eu? Você não é bem o que se espera de um anjo, Inuyasha. – eu respondi vagamente. E o que se espera de um anjo Kagome? – ele me perguntou mais suavemente como se tentasse sondar alguma coisa e eu fiquei inquieta. O que ele queria saber? Ah, não sei. Você parece muito... humano. – eu respondi sem olhar no rosto dele e o silêncio tomou a sala. Eu fui mandado para conviver junto com os humanos, Kagome. – ele me respondeu como se estivesse explicando uma conta de somar a uma criança de 1ª série. – Eu obviamente deveria parecer com um. O que você esperava? Longas asas brancas? 

Ele obviamente tentou me irritar e eu correspondi à expectativa dele.

— Ora, por aí mesmo. Grandes asas cachos loiros e olhos azuis. É a idéia que todos tem de anjos.

Eu percebi que ele ficou magoado pela resposta e parei de falar mas antes que eu pudesse me desculpar ele fugiu para a cozinha. Era só o que faltava, meu anjo da guarda chateado comigo. Eu não podia ter uma anjo menos temperamental... mais controlado como o Sesshoumaru. Eu tremi ante esse último pensamento. Não, já bastava o Sesshoumaru que eu tinha na minha vida.

Uh, que pensamento monstruoso esse. – eu resmunguei e levei minha mente até a atitude de Inuyasha. A irritação dele era muito forçada para ser real. A quem ele pensava que enganava afinal? E o que ele tentava esconder? 

Acordei com a sensação de ter tido um sonho bom. Meio sonolenta vasculhei minha mente tentando lembrar o que havia sonhado mas parece que quanto mais eu tentava fazer isso, mais eu esquecia. Desistindo eu deixei que a água morna lavasse os vestígios do meu sono e me preparei mentalmente. Hoje a polícia iria me interrogar e, apesar de eu não dever nada a essa instituição eu não me sentia confortável com a idéia. Droga, quem gosta de polícia mesmo?

Depois do banho eu pus uma roupa confortável(pela primeira vez na fic) e fui tomar café. Inuyasha anunciou que ia comigo para a redação e meu bom humor não permitiu que eu me opusesse. Ele não estava zangado comigo! E é bom ser paparicada de vez em quando.

Faltavam vinte minutos para as oito quando eu cheguei na redação e recebi ao invés dos costumeiros "Bom dia" alguns elogios e uma penca de olhares hostis. Ah, eu tinha esquecido os bons sentimentos que norteiam uma redação, especialmente entre repórteres do mesmo editorial. E sem esquecer os diagramadores, é sempre bom ter um deles que gosta de você. E foi por isso que eu dirigi-me à sala de Houjo para discutir com ele o espaço que teria a próxima reportagem.

Se eu fosse mais sensata eu teria voltado para minha mês assim que ouvi os berros vindos da sala de diagramação. Mas eu não era uma pessoa sensata, oh quem diria isso de uma mulher apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru, então simplesmente bati na porta e entrei sem me importar com os olhares fulminantes em minha direção.

— Bom dia! – eu me surpreendi com a animação da minha voz e sorri brevemente para os presentes. – Houjo eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

O distraído diagramador deu um sorriso esfuziante na minha direção e saiu da sala deixando a jovem de cabelos curtos a falar com as paredes. Eu até pensei em me sentir desconfortável com a situação mas ao lembrar que a jovem em questão era Yura e que ela sempre me odiara de graça eu desisti. Se o sentimento já havia mesmo, não custava nada dar um motivozinho, não? Mesmo não proposital.

Perdida em pensamentos eu percebi que Houjo já me esperava em silêncio no corredor e dei um sorriso constrangido.

Eu queria discutir com você o espaço da próxima reportagem. Ah, eu estava discutindo isso com Yura agora, kagome-chan. – ele comentou. – O quanto você quer? 

Certo, ele falara a palavra mágica "Yura" e eu lhe presenteei com um sorriso encantador. Não que eu a odiasse, claro, mas também era chato pra mim ter alguém sempre disposto a me prejudicar. Tá, eu confesso, ela era da mesma linha editorial que eu. E eu comecei a explicar ao rapaz o quanto de espaço eu precisava pois na primeira página qualquer centímetro é precioso.

K-chan, eu não sei se posso. A reportagem da Yura também é grande e – a palavra mágica de novo e eu me esforcei mais um pouco no sorriso Tenho certeza que você pode dar um jeito nisso. Houjo. 

Ele me olhou calorosamente e eu quase pude vislumbrar o amor estampado naqueles olhos castanhos. O remorso bateu com força nesse momento e eu fraquejei. 'Oh, deus eu me sinto uma monstra..."pensei e mal ouvi a resposta de Houjo.

Farei o possível. Obrigada, Houjo. – respondi sinceramente e lhe dei um sorriso verdadeiro. – Você é um ótimo amigo. Obrigado. – ele respondeu sorrindo e eu percebi que ele hesitava em me perguntar algo e pensei "Huh, que não seja isso..." Escuta, kagome. – ele parou sem-graça. – Você quer almoçar comigo hoje? – eu não escapara. Sinto muito Houjo mas eu peguei pitiríase rósea e estou fazendo tratamento no horário do almoço. – era uma desculpa horrível mas pelo visto ele acreditara. Ah, quando você melhorar então. – ele parecia esperançoso e eu achei crueldade recusar. Claro. – respondi com um sorriso amarelo. – Então até mais. Até. – ele falou e eu saí sob seu olhar atento. 

A idéia de que Yura já devia estar subindo pelas paredes de raiva não pode deixar de me trazer um sorriso.

No caminho para minha mesa eu não pude deixar de me sentir curiosa. Eu ainda não tinha visto Miroku o que era definitivamente estranho, pois ele era o primeiro a me cumprimentar com suas mãos e piadas infames. Eu tinha que avisá-lo que a foto poderia sair sem cortes.

Ao passar pela sala de Kaede eu dei de cara com uma Yura furiosa. Ela parou e me encarou e eu jurava que ela fumegava. Mas não desviei o olhar. Se ela queria me odiar me odiasse, eu não iria me importar.

Dando de ombros eu passei e a ouvi sibilar para mim um "Você me paga" . Eu apenas segui... Todo aquele clima de amizade na redação...

Ao voltar para minha mesa dei de cara com um envelope pardo por sob ela. Curiosa peguei e abri. Haviam duas fotos lá, do alvo da próxima reportagem. Espantei-me com a rapidez de Miroku, ele tinha se superado dessa vez. Revirei o envelope procurando pelo usual bilhete dele mas não o encontrei.

Miroku estava estranho... primeiro ele sumia, depois apareciam foto na minha mesa sem nenhum bilhete... definitivamente estranho. E enquanto eu queimava meus neurônios com todas essas perguntas o telefone da minha mesa tocou causando uma sensação desagradável no meu estômago.

Kagome falando. – atendi um pouco hesitante. Oi princesa. – respondeu uma voz meio rouca e eu tive certeza que não a conhecia. Um estranho calafrio passou por meu corpo e eu rapidamente o controlei. Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntei controlando minha voz. 

Silêncio. E o irritante som de linha cortada.

Eu soltei minha respiração que eu nem mesma percebi que havia contido e apoiei minhas mãos na mesa tomando ar. De novo aqueles telefonemas eu não ia agüentar.

Nesse momento meu anjo de cabelos brancos entrou na sala e, ao ver meu estado, prontamente me abraçou. Sentindo-me quente e protegida eu me encostei naquele peito másculo e fui embalada por Inuyasha. Haviam poucos repórteres na sala do editorial de política àquele horário então felizmente a cena não foi percebida.

Mais calma eu sentei na cadeira com Inuyasha fazendo o mesmo à minha frente. Eu o vi respirar fundo e me encarar e em seguida ele murmurou:

— Então você já sabe.

Eu o encarei de volta, a confusão de apoderando de mim. O que exatamente ele achava que eu sabia? E porque ele me encarava com aquela cara de enterro?

Eu sei o que? – perguntei com apreensão e ele me olhou com evidente confusão. Mas eu pensei que... – ele se calou e voltou a me encarar. – por que você estava daquele jeito? 

Eu suspirei ante a lembrança desagradável e murmurei "o telefone" antes de voltar a olhar para baixo.

Ah. – ele disse e eu mordi o lábio. Ele continuou: Receio que eu deva te dar uma má notícia. – Eu mordi com mais força. Onde estava a novidade? "Parece que hoje não vai ser o meu dia..." 

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e olhos hostis grudados às minhas costas. Eu levantei a cabeça e encarei meu anjo que me presenteou com uma olhar confortados. Enchendo-me de coragem eu levantei e me virei.

Tive calafrios quando ela pôs aqueles olhos negros trasbordantes de ódio. Depois de tudo isso! E cadê Miroku quando eu precisava de uma piada? Ela andou lentamente até mim, um sorriso arrogante pousando em seus lábios frios e tive raiva até do seu curto cabelo preto brilhante que parecia zombar de mim dizendo "você é uma derrotada". Eu estava ficando assustada.

Acho melhor você ter cuidado com o que escreve de agora em diante, Kagome. – Yura me falou em um tom leve mas eu estava consciente do doentio brilho de vitória dos seus olhos. Posso saber porquê?- perguntei tentando parecer fria e segura. Ah, porque agora eu decido o que vai aparecer no editorial de política ou não. – o sorriso dela parecia ter ganhado um enorme presente de natal. 

Isso queria dizer que... merda! Yura agora era chefe do editorial de política do jornal. Lembrei-me da conversa que tive com Kaede dois dias atrás.

"_Eu entrei na sala da editora-chefe que me esperava com um sorriso._

Queria me ver, Kaede-chan?

Sim,Kagome. Você sabe que Suka está se aposentando, não sabe?

Ela me deu tempo para responder e eu acenei "sim" com a cabeça então ela continuou.

Então você sabe que nós precisaremos de um novo chefe para o editorial de política.

Oh, sim eu já sabia onde ela queria chegar. Uma parte de mim estava orgulhosa pelo reconhecimento do meu trabalho. Lisonjeada, na verdade. Mas o outro lado dizia que eu era uma repórter não uma editora. Eu sorri e kaede me encarou terminando sua fala: "Acho que você já entendeu."

Eu fico muito lisonjeada com o convite Kaede-chan e emocionada mas, por hora, eu não posso aceitar. – A minha voz se embargou levemente e eu continuei – Eu estou muito absorta com minha coluna e com o Shikon no tama.

Entendo. – ela me respondeu – Você sabe que eu ainda quero vê-la editora-chefe, Kagome-chan." – ela me deu um raro sorriso.

Eu serei. – sorri de volta. – Mas não agora."

As lembranças passaram pela minha mente e eu organizei os pensamentos. Como eu recusara ela chamara Yura.

Eu levantei o olhar e vi a jovem editora e me atrevi a lhe dar um pequeno sorriso sincero.

Meus parabéns. Mas você sabe que minha coluna é fixa portanto não está sob sua aprovação. Eu sei. – o riso dela perdeu um pouco do brilho. – Mas as outras reportagens estão. 

Eu dei de ombros resistindo à vontade de jogar na cara dela que ela só havia sido promovida porque eu recusara. O que eu ia ganhar com isso? De toda forma as palavras dela sibilando "você me paga" ainda estavam bem frescas na minha memória. Creio que ela ficou com raiva da minha atitude porque ela falou um "É melhor você começar a trabalhar então." E saiu deixando um clima pesado na mesa. Eu suspirei ciente da ameaça.

Minha vida ia ser um inferno.

Distraidamente Inuyasha afagou meu cabelo e eu me permiti outro suspiro. Ele fez um "Shh vai dar tudo certo" e depois avisou que ia sair. Eu lhe sorri e me sentei confortável na cadeira voltando a analisar as fotos de Miroku para decidir qual a melhor. Mas a minha cabeça estava nos estranhos sumiços de Inuyasha e no mais estranho ainda sumiço de Miroku. Onde Inuyasha ia todos os dias? E o que Diabos Miroku tanto fazia que não aparecia?

Já era uma hora da tarde e eu estava terminando de escrever uma matéria sobre a troca de partido de um deputado quando me permiti uma pausa para o almoço. Pegando minha bolsa e desligando o celular por precaução eu fui comer um fast food na esquina. Eu estava realmente começando a ficar nervosa.

Quando eu voltei, uma hora depois, encontrei uma Kaede nervosa despejando frases e sorrisos sobre mim e me permiti segui-la. Ela me levou até a sala dela e lá chegando me apontou a sala conjugada, que era privativa, dizendo simplesmente:

Eles estão aí.

Eu não sei se era lerdeza ou simplesmente desatenção mas eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela falava.

Eles quem? – perguntei foi o errado a dizer pois a editora exasperou-se. Eles quem, ora a polícia Kagome! Quem você esperava, o Papai-Noel? 

Gemi umas desculpas e ela deu de ombros.

Yura estava os entretendo. Quando entrar pode dispensá-la. Creio que ela tem bastante trabalho. Yura? – espantei-me. Será que Kaede não tinha percebido a guerra que se instalara entre nós duas? Deixar que ela conversasse com os policiais antes de mim... Onde Kaede estava com a cabeça? 

Por via das dúvidas rezei uma ave-maria antes de entrar e me perguntei por onde andava Inuyasha. Abri a porta devagar e chamei Yura passando o recado de Kaede e a jovem editora antes de sair ainda presenteou-me com um sorriso de pura maldade. Só então eu analisei os meus carrascos da polícia.

Eram dois homens, um alto e um de estatura média. O primeiro era velho e tinha uma voz profunda que transmitia segurança. O segundo era jovem meio-corcunda e tinha uma face um pouco assustadora além de um tique nervoso irritante de enrolar o cabelo com os dedos. "Homenzinho engraçado" eu classifiquei e me sentei na poltrona em frente a eles saudando-os comum "boa tarde".

Eles se entreolharam e o mais velho se adiantou estendendo a mão. "Sou o agente Myouga da Polícia federal do Japão e este é Jaken do SIJ. O mais jovem me deu um aceno de cabeça que eu retribuí. "SIJ? Interessante, agente do Sesshoumaru..."pensei.

Passada as apresentações o mais novo Jaken dirigiu-me um olha carrancudo e disse "Muito simpática a jovem que nos recebeu." Eu lhe dei um olhar de incredulidade e reparei no seu sotaque irritante. Eu ia vomitar.. O mais velho o interrompeu e eu lhe agradeci mentalmente.

Eu gostaria de saber qual o material que você tem e como o conseguiu. 

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a explicar. Ia ser uma loonga tarde.

Eu contei a história diversas vezes omitindo a forma que Sango conseguiu a informação para desconfiança do sujeito baixinho que definitivamente não ia com a minha cara. Depois de 3 horas eu me sentia uma reclusa prestes a ser condenada à forca e a voz insuportável daquele sujeito já havia produzido uma enxaqueca terrível. Ao ser inquirida mais uma vez sobre Sango eu explodi.

Sr, jaken, eu sou uma jornalista1 Faz parte do meu trabalho ter fonte e não entrar em detalhes sobre como elas conseguiram as informações que elas preferirem manterem sigilosas. Então não importa como se consegue a informação desde que a tenha não é? – ele sibilou maldosamente para mim. – A senhora sabe naturalmente que questionar a licitude da prova será a primeira que os advogados da parte farão... 

Eu o olhei incrédula sobre a opinião que ele tinha de mim Céus, Yura tinha feito um bom trabalho nesse aqui lhe dando informações distorcidas sobre mim. Tá certo eu não era santa eu era uma jornalista mas eu nunca havia publicado nada que fosse mentira e não justificava aquela hostilidade gratuita. Finalmente o oficial mais velho interrompeu aquela discussão absurda e pediu ao insuportável homenzinho que esperasse lá fora. Eu apenas o observei sair derrotada na poltrona, e, ao mesmo tempo, consciente do olhar avaliador sobre mim. Então o agente Myouga se pronunciou com sua voz tranqüila e gentil.

Não lhe dê ouvidos. Isso aqui não é um julgamento mas uma conversa. Eu lhe agradeço imensamente por colaborar conosco nesse caso. Não tem de que. – eu respondi com um olhar simpático. – Eu quero que isso acabe. No entanto você não disse tudo que sabe. – eu lhe dei um olhar e ele continuou. Não, não falo do modo como conseguiu as informações. – ele me lançou um olhar divertido de quem já sabia. – Eu falo de informações que você teve depois, sabe, ligações... suspeitas... 

Eu já tinha percebido onde ele queria chegar e , bem, por que não?

Dessa vez eu contei sobre minhas suspeitas acerca do SIJ, da inominável e dos telefonemas mas guardei pra mim a parte de Sesshoumaru.

Você fez bem em contar apenas para mim. – ele me disse quando eu terminei e uma dúvida me ocorreu. O Sr, Jaken, ele trabalha aqui em Tókio? – indaguei. Sim. – ele é dessa circunscrição. 

O meu estômago embrulhou desconfortavelmente. Ele era subordinado de Sesshoumaru mesmo. O que droga Sesshoumaru estava pensando? Acompanhei os dois agentes até a saída e em seguida entreguei a reportagem do dia à Yura que afirmou não ter espaço.

O quão ruim um dia pode ser?

Cheguei em casa 6 horas da tarde sem a mínima idéia do paradeiro de Inuyasha ou de Miroku e me joguei no sofá cansada daquele interrogatório e da enxaqueca. Eu não conseguia ignorar aquela sensação de que havia alguma coisa errada, eu já tinha contado tudo à Sesshoumaru então porque ele mandou outro agente me interrogar? E ainda havia os sumiços misteriosos. A primeira coisa que eu fiz, depois de reclamar da vida, claro, foi tirar a cópia do Cd que o Myouga me pedira. Era a prova, ele disse.

Eu não sei se sou a pessoa mais burra da face da terra, se e não tenho mesmo sorte ou se deus me odiava. O certo é que, bem, quando eu fui conferir a tela do meu computador havia uma mensagem bem grande dizendo ser impossível copiar o Cd. Abri o drive com o original pronta para tentar de novo e não estava preparada para o que vi.

Deus me odiava. O CD havia partido.

Subitamente toda a frustração daquele dia me invadiu e eu chorei até meus olhos ferirem. Eu não agüentava mais aquela sucessão de desastres, estava nervosa e precisava falar com alguém. Então quando me vi já estava dizendo "Alô " para o sesshoumaru.

Oi kagome. – o tom frio e insinuante dele não foi um consolo. Eu preciso falar com você Sess. – eu comecei e o nervosismo devia estar aparente na minha voz porque ele me interrompeu. Eu não posso falar com você agora. Porque você não deixar para falar no nosso jantar... A não ser que você não queira falar... prefira agir... – ele riu sensualmente e minha mente deu uma volta. Mas Sesshoumaru, é importante, é sobre ... – ele me cortou bruscamente como se não quisesse que eu falasse. Não agora. Kagome. Não por telefone. Então eu posso ir na... – eu estava no meio da frase quando ouvi o click assinalando o fim da ligação. 

O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas hoje?


	10. Capítulo 10 O dia que não terminou

****

Nota da autora: Eu sei que tenho demorado pra postar os capítulos mas dessa vez fiquei chateada... eu quase não recebi comentários. É sério, agora a fic vai entrando em uma fase primordial e com mais suspense e eu realmente quero saber o que vocês tem achado dos capítulos...

Já disse que Inuyasha não é meu e nem o Sesshoumaru... uma pena... Deus não dá asa à cobra, não é mesmo?

Dessa vez a música é Ironic da Alanis Morissete

****

Capítulo 10

O dia que não terminou

Eu estava furiosa. Eu tive o pior dia da minha vida, todos os meus amigos sumiram e o Sesshoumaru ainda tivera o desplante de bater o telefone na minha cara... É sério, me dava um tiro logo... Correção, furiosa era pouco. Eu estava espumando de raiva.

Sem pensar muito eu me joguei no sofá e enxuguei as lágrimas que nem tinha percebido que desciam pelo meu rosto. Ele não merecia as minhas lágrimas... era um bastardo insensível! Eu estava realmente muito sensível hoje, ou melhor, eu tenho estado muito sensível já a algum tempo.

E eu não entendia o que tinha feito Sesshoumaru agir daquela forma. Droga, ele nunca tinha agido assim comigo, por que isso agora?

"Talvez ele tenha apenas brincado com você" o meu cruel lado racional me disse e eu tentei descartá-lo, mas as lágrimas ganharam novo ímpeto. "Droga, minha maquiagem" murmurei percebendo que eu já estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala. Eu não vi a hora que me levantara. E, certo, agora eu parecia uma maluca.

Sem ter aonde extravasar minha raiva eu me contentei em andar de um lado para o outro remoendo as palavras dele na minha mente insana. "_Eu não posso falar agora, Kagome. Não, por telefone._" As palavras acenderam uma luz dentro de mim... "Não por telefone" Será que o problema era o telefone? Será que a linha dele estava grampeada ou coisa assim?

Eu não deixei essa esperança crescer demais em meu peito. Sess era o diretor do SIJ, afinal... quem grampearia o telefone dele? Não, criar esperanças era algo que só me fazia sofrer... amar só fazia sofrer... Eu percebi que havia voltado a sentar e lembranças que há muito não eram permitidas pairaram na minha mente.

An Old Man Turned Ninety-eight

__

Um velho homem de 98 anos

He Won the Lottery and Died the Next Day

__

Ganhou na loteria e morreu no dia seguinte

It's a Black Fly in Your Chardonnay

__

É uma mosca preta no seu Cardonnay

It's a Death Row Pardon Two Minutes Too Late

__

É ser perdoado da pena de morte dois minutos depois da execução

Isn't It Ironic... Don't You Think?

__

Isso não é irônico... você não acha?

"_A porta do meu quarto rangendo e passos fortes se aproximando da minha cama.A face sorridente do meu pai apareceu na minha linha de visão beijando a minha testa infantil._

— Como foi o seu dia, Kagome?

— Hum, foi bom, papai. Eu ganhei de Souta no videogame.

— Isso é bom, filha, mas não esqueça que ele é mais novo. Quando acabarem essas reportagens, eu brincarei com vocês, certo? Os três. – ele bagunçou levemente o meu cabelo e eu sorri.

— Combinado. – eu disse e bocejei."

Eu nem percebi que chorava compulsivamente. Não, nós não brincamos juntos. Os três... nunca chegamos a brincar. A minha esperança infantil fôra arrasada por aquele atentado maldito, aquele Naraku maldito. Então para que ter esperança? Eu vivia melhor sem ela. O rosto de Sesshoumaru voltou a pairar em minha mente... eu não podia continuar me enganando! Céus, eu precisava falar com ele!

Tentando relaxar eu tomei uma ducha quente e vesti a primeira coisa que vi pela frente, registrando vagamente que era preto. Descalça mesmo eu fechei a porta do meu apartamento e andei alguns passos até parar na frente da porta negra. Era uma coisa idiota, eu sabia, mas não podia evitar, eu não podia me dar tempo pra pensar ou acabaria desistindo. Então bati.

Ele abriu a porta em um rompante, mas, quando aqueles frios olhos azuis prenderam os meus, minha coragem desapareceu e eu me vi hipnotizada por seu olhar. "Péssima idéia!" o pensamento martelava em minha cabeça e eu queimei cada pedacinho do meu autocontrole para não fugir dali.

Sem perder o contato com meus olhos, ele sorriu de forma desconcertada e falou "Ora, se não é a minha amante" Eu nem mesmo pensei nas palavras dele, concentrada em não encostar meus lábios naquela boca sexy.

Ainda admirando eu passei por ele e entrei na sala ao que ele desfez o contato, virando-se para fechar a porta. Quando ele voltou a olhar-me, no entanto, eu vi sua expressão passar de choque para incredulidade. Sem ação eu o vi me avaliando inteiramente com um olhar de divertimento. Instintivamente eu ruborizei mas não movi meu olhar do rosto dele embora tenha notado brevemente que ele usava aquele roupão e trazia uma xícara verde-cana nas mãos.

Uma confortante sensação de _deja vu_ me assaltou. Oh eu estava protagonizando aquela cena novamente. Eu sorri e desejei que dessa vez não acabasse em desastre também. E imediatamente pedi a Deus que não mandasse outro Inuyasha para me ajudar... um era o suficiente. Fui retirada do devaneio pelo tom da voz dele me perguntando:

Você veio para cá assim? 

Confusa eu olhei para baixo e constatei que vestia apenas uma camisola preta de cetim. Felizmente não era transparente e vinha até o pé, mas, era uma camisola pelo amor de Deus!. Amaldiçoando-me mentalmente eu me forcei a não enrubescer ... compreensível o tom dele, afinal ele não imaginava que eu tinha atravessado apenas um corredor para estar ali. E, bem, melhor não ficar lamentado...

Não fica bem em mim? – respondi com uma pergunta tentando imprimir só um pouquinho de sugestão à minha voz. Meu guarda roupa era muito cruel comigo... Ficou ótimo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me perguntei como não o vira se aproximar. Minha cabeça tentou forcar-se no que eu viera fazer ali, mas a respiração fria dele arrepiando minha nuca não ajudava. Eu precisava saber o que eu significava. Não foi sobre minha camisola que eu conversar. – eu retribui o sussurro. 

Eu me afastei ligeiramente do corpo dele tentando recuperar um controle que eu nunca tivera. Respirando fundo eu contive o suspiro que tentava escapar da minha garganta e dei alguns passos para longe do alcance das mãos dele. Mas, daquele olhar predatório eu não escapava. Só então eu vi a música que tocava vinda do meu apartamento.

It's Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

__

É como chuva no dia do seu casamento

It's a Free Ride When You've Already Paid

__

É uma passagem grátis quando você já pagou

It's the Good Advice That You Just Didn't Take

__

É um bom conselho que você não aceitou

Who Would've Thought... It Figures

__

Quem teria imaginado... faz sentido

Você veio aqui conversar? – ele se aproximou com dois passos e eu recuei o mesmo tanto em direção ao corredor. A inclinação leve da cabeça dele salientava ainda mais a ironia das palavras que saídas daquela boca perfeita só pareciam mais provocantes. 

Onde céus, eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi aparecer ali? Eu não tinha nenhuma chance quando se tratava de conversar com ele! Era como uma adolescente apaixonada conversando com seu professor. Ok, e tira a parte do adolescente.

Sem esperar minha resposta ele andou mais dois passos. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo mas me deparei com uma superfície dura e fria às minhas costas. Então eu o encarei enquanto ele continuava a falar estreitando perigosamente os olhos. Ele parou a centímetros de mim e eu quase soltei um gemido de antecipação. Minha mente definitivamente tinha dado pane.

E sobre o que você quer falar, Kagome? 

O tom irritante daquela voz me tirou do torpor que eu me encontrava. Droga! Eu tinha que parar de agir como um animal acuado! Soltando um sorriso que era puro mistério eu m encostei totalmente na superfície em um convite à aproximação dele.

Eu queria discutir contigo aparte do "amante" – eu sibilei a última palavra e ele sorriu. O que exatamente você quer que eu explique, kagome? 

A sensualidade com a qual ele falou aquela frase era algo para eu descrever para meus filhos. Não, para meus netos! Sesshoumaru colou seu corpo ao meu e todo pensamento coerente que eu tinha me abandonou. Eu só tive tempo de responder por sob os lábios dele "eu não preciso de explicações" antes que nossas bocas se encontrassem.

Eu não sei descrever o que era realmente beijar Sesshoumaru. Nós brigávamos por espaço desafiando um ao outro de forma selvagem. A boca dele, assim como as mãos, a nuca, o cabelo, eram frios e tinham um cheiro cítrico enlouquecedor. Eu fui às nuvens com a pele fria daquele homem em contato com meu corpo, a mão fria passeando por meu cabelo e a lateral do meu corpo enquanto as minhas passeavam pelas costas dele.

Nós nos beijamos por tempo suficiente para ficarmos ofegantes, e, arrisco dizer, excitados. Deus, nem Miroku, e olha que ele era muito bom, conseguiu me deixar excitada com apenas um beijo. Um beijo abrasador, sim, mas diabo, só um beijo! A pele dele, o cheiro dele, tudo era frio. Sesshoumaru era gelado como uma garrafa de champanhe mas isso só o tornava mais quente.

Enquanto a minha mente viajava por esse paradoxo separamos nossas bocas e começamos a provar a pele um do outro. Minhas mãos faziam amor com o corpo dele escorrendo pelas costas, quadril e cabelo enquanto ele me empurrava cada vez mais contra a superfície atrás de mim roçando nossos corpos de forma a mostrar o desejo que ele já ostentava.

Então minhas costas bateram em algo frio que eu identifiquei como uma maçaneta e isso me trouxe de volta à realidade. Não era isso que eu vim fazer aqui! Droga, com toda aquela história de amante em pleno trabalho dele eu já devia até ter a fama. Mas era assim que eu queria deitar na cama?

Ignorando as perguntas eu registrei vagamente o barulho da campainha soando. E antes que eu percebesse o que se passava eu já tinha tateado a maçaneta e puxado a porta de correr, fechando-a em seguida na cara dele. "Deus, vê se isso era hora de aparecer na casa alheia?" eu resmunguei indignada e a cor sumiu do meu rosto quando eu finalmente percebi onde eu tinha entrado.

Era o quarto dele. Oh, e eu que pensei que a minha situação não podia ficar mais embaraçosa.

Quando eu pus meu corpo sob controle eu pude ouvir o que se passava na sala. Duas vozes conversavam sutilmente, uma obviamente a voz sedutora de Sesshoumaru e a outra muito parecida com minha própria voz porém, mais séria e contida. E essa semelhança trouxe de imediato a imagem da insossa. Droga, será que ela tinha nascido para me ver em situações constrangedoras com o Sesshoumaru? E isso me levou a outra pergunta. O que ela fazia aqui sendo uma colega de trabalho? Sim, porque ela era só uma colega de trabalho não é? Não é?

Eu percebi que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas enquanto a última idéia tomava forma na minha cabeça. Quando eu cheguei Sesshoumaru não parecia muito surpreso com o fato de alguém Ter chegado. Surpresa dele era quanto à pessoa. Como se ele tivesse esperando alguém... Uma lágrima escorreu. Eu tinha minha resposta, não tinha? Uma brincadeira. Apenas... uma... maldita... brincadeira.

Deixando a raiva tomar conta de mim eu simplesmente puxei a porta e fui até a sala chamando a atenção dos dois. Não passou despercebido o olhar preocupado de Sesshoumaru nem o hostil da garota enquanto eu pegava minha chave e andava até a porta certa. Imediatamente Sess me acompanhou falando baixo para mim "Terminamos essa conversa em outro dia"

Perdi a vontade de conversar. – respondi gélida e tenho certeza que a garota encarou meu jeito como ciúme. 

Já fora eu me encostei à porta para tomar fôlego e pude ouvir um fiapo de conversa.

Então é assim que ela consegue as informações? – a odiosa garota perguntou. Ela tem as fontes dela. Digamos que o tempo que eu passo com ela é gasto de forma mais produtiva. E onde ela mora? – eu senti minha garganta apertar como um aviso para que essa mulher não soubesse muito sobre mim. Evitando riscos desnecessários eu voltei para o meu apartamento e encontrei Inuyasha dormindo no sofá. 

Esgotada demais para qualquer coisa que não dormir eu me joguei na cama com os olhos rasos e água. Era irônico demais como tudo dava errado justamente no melhor momento da minha carreira. Eu, que sempre almejei uma reportagem que me conceituasse, um "boom" jornalístico, tinha isso agora nas mãos e isso estava destruindo minha vida.

Eu finalmente tinha ganhado confiança em mim o suficiente para me aproximar de Sess e tudo que acontecia entre a gente era uma sucessão de situações vergonhosas, enganos e ilusões. Lá no fundo, apesar da pose eu nutri a esperança que ele sentisse algo por mim. Mas esse foi mais um sonho destruído, dessa vez, por uma versão mais séria e centrada de mim. Uma mulher que era bonita, inteligente, e, tenho certeza, não era um complexo de confusões ambulante como eu. E esse pensamento só me fazia sentir pior.

Até Inuyasha, que entrara tão de repente na minha vida, e tão fundo, que eu já não consigo nem me imaginar sem, estava estranho comigo.. A vida era mesmo uma grande ironia...

Mr. Play It Safe Was Afraid to Fly

__

O Sr. Certinho tinha medo de voar

He Packed His Suitcase and Kissed His Kids Goodbye

__

Ele fez as malas e deu um beijo de adeus nos filhos

He Waited His Whole Damn Life to Take That Flight

__

Ele esperou a vida inteira pra pegar aquele vôo

And As the Plane Crashed Down He Thought

__

E quando o avião caiu ele pensou:

"Well Isn't This Nice..."

__

"Bem, isso não é bom?"

And Isn't It Ironic... Don't You Think?

__

E isso é irônico... você não acha?

Abri os olhos e o telefone tocava insistentemente com um barulho ensurdecedor. Pela escuridão no quarto vi que ainda era madrugada e, pelo relógio, constatei que o amanhecer ainda estava bem distante. Céus, aquele dia infernal não acabava não?

Percebendo que o som vinha do meu celular eu tropecei até minha bolsa. Algo me dizia... que o pior dia da minha vida ainda não tinha acabado. Com a respiração presa e o coração na boca eu vi o número de Sango e atendi com o peito apertado de medo de apreensão.

No primeiro momento eu apenas ouvi Sango chorar copiosamente na linha enquanto pedia para que ela se acalmasse. Quando ela silenciou por tempo suficiente para que eu conseguisse falar, eu finalmente perguntei onde ela estava e congelei ao ouvir a resposta. Ela estava no meu apartamento, que eu havia lhe emprestado. Meu apartamento. Minha mente literalmente entrou em hiatus e eu só corri até o carro e dirigi feito uma louca até parar na frente do meu prédio. O azulejo branco que eu adorava me recebeu como uma punhalada e eu corri até a porta aberta, parando como o horror do que eu vi.

Meu sofá estava revirado, a minha tela abstrata da parede rasgada e semi-destruída, minhas coisas espalhadas pelo chão e todos os meus Cds quebrados. E no meio daquela bagunça estava Sango com um roxo enorme na face, chorando convulsivamente.

Eu a abracei e só então vi que chorava junto com ela e nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo até que uma súbita idéia me ocorreu e eu corri até o quarto, abrindo as portas do meio do meu guarda-roupa. Meus livros, eles estavam lá. Soltei um suspiro de alívio até meus olhos baterem em um espaço vazio. O livro que eu procurava, a edição única de Senhor dos anéis, havia sumido. Eu vagamente registrei a voz de Sango me chamando antes de tudo ficar preto.

Well Life Has a Funny Way of Sneaking Up On You

__

Bem, a vida tem um jeito interessante de fazer surpresas

When You Think Everything's Okay and Everything's Going Right

__

quando você pensa tudo Ok, e está tudo bem.

And Life Has a Funny Way of Helping You Out When

__

E a vida tem um jeito engraçado de ajudar

You Think Everything's Gone Wrong and Everything Blows Up

__

Quando você pensa que tudo está errado, tudo explode

In Your Face

__

Na sua cara

Acordei com um par de olhos dourados me observando. Olhos dourados??? Eu pisquei e vi o rosto de Inuyasha na minha frente e só então eu percebi que estava no meu apartamento destruído.

Inuyasha! - eu o chamei e me pendurei no seu pescoço buscando o calor do corpo dele. – o livro! Eles levaram o livro! E o Cd estava dentro! 

Ele me olhou com uma expressão alarmada sabendo que eu já não tinha como provar minhas afirmações a não ser com o Cd que estava na mão de Miroku.

Não se preocupe, o Miroku vai aparecer. – Ele me confortou e eu penso que ele está bem melhor nisso. 

Talvez pela prática.

O pensamento se foi e eu lembrei de outras questões.

Sango! – eu me alarmei – ela está ferida! Eu já cuidei de Sango – ele me puxou de volta ao abraço e eu me deixei envolver pelos braços dele. 

Pouco tempo depois Sango voltou à sala com uma sacola d viagem e nos chamou. A intenção clara nos gestos dela e de Inuyasha me fizeram reagir de forma a sair da letargia em que eu me encontrava. Considerei, então o caminho racional a seguir, eu precisava comunicar a invasão à polícia. Descartando a possibilidade de sesshoumaru e liguei para o oficial Myouga e lhe pedi que viesse até o local. Chegando aqui ele tomou o depoimento de Sango e conversou brevemente comigo registrando minhas impressões e dizendo a sua opinião. Eu lhe pedi segredo de justiça e discrição no assunto bem como o informei quanto à situação do CD. E antes de sair ainda refleti sobre mais aquela ironia da vida. Aquele livro era tudo que me restava do meu pai. E eles tinham levado.

Ao chegar em casa, Inuyasha tomou as rédeas da situação novamente e me plantou no sofá enquanto fazia um café para mim. Eu me cobri com uma manta de lã e o observei se aproximar com uma caneca de café. Eu tinha emprestado o apartamento de Miroku a Sango já que ele estava desaparecido. Eu só esperava que ele não aparecesse para atacá-la no meio de um banho ou algo assim... O pensamento não pode deixar de me render um sorriso que durou até eu tomar o café que meu anjo havia feito. Céus, ele continuava um desastre na cozinha.

O próprio Inuyasha estava sentado ao meu lado no sofá e parecia perdido olhando o nada enquanto eu me aninhava nos braços dele. Ele parecia tão mais humano assim...

Mais uma vez eu acabei pensando na grande ironia que era minha vida. Durante tanto tempo e vivi sozinha sem família e cética quanto ao que poderia acontecer de bom para mim, e quando Deus me manda um sinal de que ainda olhava por mim, ou pelo menos tentava, não é, porque Inuyasha não era o modelo de anjo; quando eu finalmente voltei a acreditar que algo podia dar certo, minhas esperanças foram destruídas, uma por uma.

E o pior é que eu não conseguia sentir. Era irreal demais... Não dava para acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo... Não era justo! Deus, como não era...

A Traffic Jam When You're Already Late

__

Um engarrafamento quando você já está atrasado

A No-smoking Sign On Your Cigarette Break

__

Um aviso de Não fume no intervalo pra fumar

It's Like Ten Thousand Spoons When All You Need Is a Knife

__

É como mil colheres quando tudo que você precisa é de uma faca

It's Meeting the Man of My Dreams

__

É conhecer o homem dos meus sonhos

And Then Meeting His Beautiful Wife

__

E depois conhecer sua linda esposa

And Isn't It Ironic... Don't You Think?

__

E isso é irônico... você não acha?

A Little Too Ironic... and Yeah I Really Do Think...

__

Um pouco irônico demais... eu realmente acho.

Minha cabeça começou a pender para o lado e Inuyasha me levou para a cama. Um arrepio de acometeu à simples menção de ficar sozinha no quarto e eu só tive forças para pedir que ele ficasse antes de desabar embalada pelo calor confortante do abraço dele. Tudo tão certo... tão acolhedor... eu poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Life Has a Funny Way of Sneaking Up On You

__

A vida tem um jeito engraçado de fazer surpresas

Life Has a Funny, Funny Way of Helping You Out

__

A vida tem um jeito engraçado de ajudar

Helping You Out

__

De ajudar

Completamente angst não é? Eu nem fui assim tão má... O próximo capítulo sai daqui a duas semanas se eu receber bastante reviews

Ah, e isso definitivamente foi uma ameaça... obrigada pelos comentários e continuem comentando. A partir daqui as coisas esquentam definitivamente, em todos os sentidos... hehehe

Sayonara,

Thai-chan


	11. Capítulo 11 Acidentes de Percurso

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha não é meu mesmo porque se fosse eu estaria nesse momento comento chocolate junto com ele.

Vejam a nota da autora no fim...

**Entre a Terra e o céu**

**Capitulo 11 – Acidentes de Percurso**

Eu acordei sentindo algo pesado em cima de meu braço adormecido. Ao mesmo tempo eu sentia uma respiração quente em meu ouvido e minha coxa direita roçando contra algo macio, também dormente. Meu tórax também ia de encontro a uma superfície quente, porém, um pouco mais rija e eu sentia minha mão esquerda pousada sobre cabelos lisos e sedosos.

Confusa, eu não ousei abrir os olhos para ver quem era. Eu não me lembrava de ter dormido com alguém e, bem, pelo menos o Sess eu sabia que não era, pois eu saíra correndo do apartamento dele ontem e também não era o Miroku, pois se fosse eu já teria reconhecido. Minha lógica dedutiva já tinha analisado as opções e eu abri os olhos devagar em um misto de horror e vergonha.

Inuyasha.

Forçando meu pescoço um pouco para baixo eu pude vislumbrar claramente a situação em que me encontrava. Deus, era pior do que eu imaginava, eu pensei, deixando minha cabeça cair sob o travesseiro. Um pouco mais aliviada eu constatei que estava vestida. Err... pelo menos um bom sinal não é? Porque a situação já era absolutamente constrangedora.

Inuyasha ainda não tinha acordado e eu agradeci a todos os anjos por isso, o que era uma coisa idiota, pois o único anjo que importava estava deitado quase em cima de mim. Querendo fazer alguma coisa antes que ele acordasse eu tentei empurrá-lo para puxar o braço, mas ele era muito pesado. Huh, deve haver alguma asa escondida aqui, não era possível que meu anjo tivesse tanta massa corporal. Eu deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo corpo dele. Correção, é beem possível.

Tentando pela segunda vez eu coloquei mais força, mas Inuyasha não se moveu nem um centímetro, e eu resolvi partir para a ignorância. Com a perna livre eu dei impulso e consegui virá-lo, retirando-o de cima de mim. O problema é que eu dei impulso demais e acabei caindo em cima dele. Como se eu precisasse de uma situação ainda mais constrangedora...

Mais que depressa eu rolei para o lado deixando o maior espaço possível entre Inuyasha e eu. Um novo erro de cálculo e eu caí da cama como um saco de batatas. Era muito injusto mesmo! Por que essas coisas só aconteciam comigo?

Recuperando-me do susto da queda eu me deitei de volta na cama e dessa vez senti olhos dourados pousados sobre mim. Rezando a todos os deuses, outra coisa idiota, que ele não tivesse percebido eu virei para ele e me vi incapaz de falar. Ele estava... lindo.

Bom dia. – eu balbuciei depois de um minuto encarando.

Então me anjo fez uma coisa mais estranha ainda. Ele sorriu. Acariciou meu cabelo. E me respondeu:

Bom dia. Está melhor?

Eu perdi a capacidade de fala. Inuyasha estava falando comigo sem piadinhas e comentários mordazes?

Quem é você e onde escondeu o corpo de Inuyasha? – eu me vi perguntando, incrédula.

O anjo riu. Correção, gargalhou. Ele estava rindo da minha cara, por que ninguém fazia nada?

Vendo que gradativamente eu fechava a cara, ele parou de rir e respirou. Depois respondeu.

Eu faço meu comentário sarcástico se você prefere assim. Próxima vez eu cobro aluguel, bruxa.

Bruxa? – eu revidei instintivamente. – Por que você está me chamando assim?Eu não sou uma bruxa.

Mas parece uma quando acorda. – ele retrucou com um riso divertido de quem tem um ás na manga. – Arruína as tiradas sarcásticas das pessoas ainda fez um feitiço errado agora há pouco.

Click. E caiu a ficha sobre a parte do aluguel e do feitiço. Ele vira, ele sabia, ele estava acordado! Sem saber se corria ou se batia nele eu escolhi a opção mais idiota: eu me refugiei no banheiro morrendo de vergonha e ainda ouvindo a risada dele me acompanhando. "Anjo safado! Ele me paga!"

Quando eu consegui olhar para ele o suficiente sem corar eu finalmente fui tomar café. Não sentia a mesma pressa em chegar ao trabalho nesse dia. E encarando a montanha de bolo de chocolate do café eu repassei mentalmente os fatos de ontem me perguntando mais uma vez qual a ligação de Inuyasha com a insossa e qual o mistério dos sumiços dele. Tentando sondar alguma informação eu puxei assunto.

Err, Inuyasha, você vai sair hoje?

Vou. – ele me respondeu indiferente.

Afinal para onde você tanto vai? – eu tentei soar mais desinteressada que curiosa, mas não consegui.

Não faça perguntas das quais não quer saber a resposta, Kagome. – ele me cortou divertido e eu decidi mudar de tática.

Ah, mas eu quero saber a resposta. – respondi sugestiva.

Que pena, vai ficar querendo. – ele me mandou aquele sorriso sarcástico de "ganhei essa" e as essas alturas o meu marcador já tinha estourado.

Droga, por que eu nunca consigo achar uma resposta decente para o Inuyasha?

A minha ida para o trabalho foi diferente do habitual. Inuyasha passou o caminho todo calado, perdido em pensamentos, e eu me controlava para não corar estupidamente toda vez que o olhava. Mas não era só isso. Eu estava até dirigindo devagar, droga, eu temia chegar ao trabalho hoje. De certa forma o jornal era o que me conectava com a realidade, que não deixava a sensação de surrealidade tomar conta da minha vida E eu temia perder isso.

Como sempre depois de estacionar o carro, Inuyasha tomou a direção oposta à minha. Eu penso que talvez eu deva seguir esse anjo safado... sabe Deus o que ele anda aprontando por aí... "Mas não hoje" eu suspirei enquanto ele sumia das minhas vistas.

Olhando, confusa, o prédio do NHK News eu acho que é hora de enfrentar meus medos. Empurrando a porta com um fraco "Bom dia" eu atravesse o saguão do prédio até o elevador e desde até a sala de redação, no terceiro andar. Com um bom dia mais alto dessa vez eu atravessei a sala até o meu cantinho particular, meus biombos e entre eles minha mesa. Eu não havia visto Yura até então. Bom... bom...

Até então. Sentada na minha cadeira e mordendo a ponta da MINHA caneta a mulherzinha sorriu sarcasticamente para mim.

Ora, bom dia, Kagome. Eu acho que você não devia chegar tão atrasada assim, sabe?

Ela levantou e eu estreitei os olhos. O que ela era, um relógio? Ela não devia testar minha pouca paciência hoje...

Eu acho que você deveria dar uma lidinha no meu contrato antes de _achar_ qualquer coisa. – respondi desdenhosa.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela sibilou:

Eu espero que você faça boas reportagens hoje. – ela sorriu maldosamente e eu respirei fundo.

Seria mais um dia sem reportagens minhas.

De toda forma eu liguei para algumas fontes e em 15 minutos estava lendo o orçamento votado para esse ano do governo. Incrédula, eu li novamente. Por que o departamento de Comércio tinha recebido aquela verba toda? E por que, pela primeira vez, o SIJ havia sido citado para receber verbas? Rapidamente salvei os arquivos e desci até o arquivo do jornal. De relance vi a mesa de Miroku vazia quando desci. "Droga, onde ele havia se metido?"

Depois de uma longa consulta nos arquivos e de algumas horas de quebra cabeça eu deixei a reportagem na sala da editora e fui comer um sanduíche. Quando voltei fiquei trabalhando na terceira reportagem da série até Yura me dar a notícia que a minha matéria do dia fora cortada por falta de espaço.

Na quinta-feira, quando eu voltei do almoço havia um aviso de kaede sob a minha mesa pedindo para ir até a sala dela. Preparando-me para a bomba que viria eu saí da minha sala em direção às escadas pensando no possível a publicidade no Shikon no tama, diversas reportagens sobre os casos apareceram pelos jornais e revistas. Graças a Deus, porém, nenhum "colega" tinha a informação que eu tinha.

Bati na porta e a voz rouca de Kaede me pediu para entrar. Assim eu o fiz e sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa dela, observando aquela senhora que era como minha família. No meu breve exame pude notar que seu rosto estava sério. Estranho... Normalmente comigo ela sorria.

Algum problema, Kaede-chan? – iniciei a conversa.

Eu vou ser direta, kagome. – ela suspirou. – Por que faz dois dias que não há nem uma linha sua publicada no jornal?

Eu abri a boca, perplexa. Será que ela não percebera nada? Notando meu silêncio Kaede continuou.

Eu sei que o Shikon no tama é o caso mais importante da sua carreira até agora, e que mexe muito com sua vida pessoal mas você não pode ficar se dedicando exclusivamente a ele, filha. – a voz dela tinha um leve tom de censura e meu cérebro finalmente acordou.

Eu não estou me dedicando só ao Shikon, kaede-sama. – eu suspirei demonstrando todo meu cansaço. – eu fiz três boas reportagens ao longo desses dois dias. Só que parece não haver mais espaço para mim nesse editorial.

A editora-chefe suspirou adivinhando o problema.

Eu pensei que você e Yura já tinham superado essa rixa infantil. Quando vocês vão crescer?

Eu me senti como uma criança levando bronca da mãe.

Não depende só de mim, Kaede-sama.

Ela sorriu e murmurou um "Eu vou falar com ela".

A propósito. – eu chamei a atenção dela. – Onde está Miroku?

Ela me olhou surpresa.

Eu pensei que você soubesse. – pela minha expressão indagadora ela continuou. – Ele me ligou na segunda-feira e pediu alguns dias de licença para resolver uns problemas.

Eu suspirei audivelmente e ela completou. – Suponho que você também não saiba qual é?

Sim. – eu assenti e sorri, me levantando. – Eu acho que tenho uma reportagem a fazer, não é?

Apesar da conversa com Kaede, eu não conseguia me tranqüilizar no jornal. Era estranho... eu sempre considerara aquele lugar como um lar e agora simplesmente não conseguia me sentir à vontade ali as mocinhas de filme americano que não conseguem mais trabalhar direito depois do problema aparecer... Terminei a reportagem e entreguei-a à editora. Um olhar raivoso dela foi o suficiente para ter certeza que a conversa com Kaede não surtira efeito. Nada de reportagens minhas também naquele dia.

Saindo da redação eu entrei no carro colocando um Cd de Evanescence naquele volume e me embrenhando logo em seguida, no trânsito de Tókio. Era hora do rush e meu carro seguia devagar o fluxo daquela avenida engarrafada. Uma lufada de ar frio invadiu o carro arrepiando minhas costas e eu observei as janelas fechadas do carro.

Eu senti mais do que vi a porta ser aberta e algo duro ser pressionado contra minhas costas. Prendi minha respiração já prevendo o discurso. Eu já sabia quem era e o que diria.

Olhe para frente. – a voz fria me despertou dos devaneios e eu assenti, o sangue gelando.

Eu acho melhor você não continuar com suas gracinhas, mocinha. – o modo gelado com o qual ele disse isso me arrepiou. – Você pode acabar como seu pai.

O sinal mudou de vermelho para ver de eu respirei fundo vendo pelo retrovisor a porta do carro se fechando. Acelerei deixando a adrenalina se esvair pelo meu sangue. Eu pensei que assim que me visse só eu desabaria em um ataque de choro histérico mas ao que parece meu corpo já tinha suportado choros histéricos demais essa semana e uma calma estranha se apoderava de mim. Nos últimos dias eu andei uma rede de emoções tão intensas que eu não conseguia mais me desesperar. Não que estivesse tranqüila, era mais como se eu já vivesse em um constante desespero.

Só por precaução rodei a cidade toda duas vezes antes de seguir para a casa. Ao chegar lá eu tomei um banho e me sentei no sofá à espera de Inuyasha. De hoje a conversa não passava.

Hum, Inuyasha? – eu não tinha mesmo imaginação para começar conversas com ele.

Diga, bruxa. – ele me respondeu daquele modo gentil.

Não é a primeira vez que você vem à Terra, não é?

Ele imediatamente engasgou com o café e eu sorri intimamente. Dessa vez eu havia acertado.

Por que você diz isso? – ele rebateu a pergunta, tenso, e eu me dei um sorriso de vitória.

Err, eu sei que você é um anjo meio inexperiente e tal, mas às vezes deixa certas pistas.

Ele achou mais fácil iniciar uma discussão e logo seu rosto estava rubro, se de raiva ou vergonha eu não sabia.

De onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu sou um anjo inexperiente? – sim, ele parecia indignado.Ora você mesmo disse que era um hanyou! – eu rebati. – Além disso você nem sabia consolar alguém direito

Talvez a minha outra protegida não fosse um poço de problemas ambulante para eu ter que consolá-la a cada segundo! – ele falou e olhou minha face chocada. Aquilo havia sido... cruel.

Tentando se desculpar desse deslizes Inuyasha baixou o tom de voz e suspirou voltando a falar:

O fato de eu ainda ser um hanyou não significa que sou inexperiente. Eu já estive na Terra antes. Eu só não consegui... – ele parou subitamente como se percebesse o que havia dito.

Se você já esteve aqui em missão porque ainda não é um anjo protetor? – eu indaguei curiosamente voltando ao normal.

Houve um problema. – ele suspirou como se falar daquilo doesse. Como uma ferida fechada apenas superficialmente. – E eu não consegui ajudar a pessoa.

Eu fiquei desarmada em vê-lo tão desamparado... Era muito estranho ver Inuyasha, que sempre parecera mais sólido que uma rocha, falar naquele tom dolorido como se cada palavra fosse uma facada no seu coração. Ele continuou falando, mas eu não ouvi. Simplesmente andei até ele e o abracei murmurando "Shh, não precisa falar. Eu entendo que é doloroso."

Ficamos vários minutos abraçados, eu alisando distraidamente o cabelo e as costas dele até que ele me fitou com o olhar cheio de divertimento e malícia e sussurrou uma de suas famosas tiradas:

E você aí, aproveitando para tirar uma casquinha, não é?

Absolutamente vermelha eu me afastei em um pulo e corri para o quarto. Inuyasha não é um anjo normal, não é possível. Como um anjo poderia ter pensamentos pervertidos como aquele? Se ainda fosse um anjo do Miroku...

Mais tarde, deitada em minha cama lembrando os fatos da noite, eu me peguei revendo as palavras que Inuyasha falara enquanto eu tentava consolá-lo. Era impressão minha ou eu tinha ouvido coisas como garota e proibido? E eu sentia como se algumas peças do quebra-cabeça que ele era começassem a se encaixar. Eu poria a história nesses termos: ele descera a terra para ajudar alguém e acabou se apaixonando por uma garota e assim fracassou na missão. Era hollywoodiano, mas não deixava de ser uma explicação.

Sorri com minha estúpida idéia e balancei a cabeça. Se ele era um anjo como poderia se apaixonar? Anjos não se apaixonam, certo? E de que forma isso fez com que a missão fracassasse? E quem me garantia que a missão fracassara por esse motivo?

Tantas dúvidas e apenas uma pessoa com as respostas. Mas eu não sabia o quão perto eu havia chegado.

Sexta-feira era para ser o melhor dia da semana. Você se livra do trabalho, dorme tarde e sabe que ainda tem o fim de semana todo pra descansar. Sexta-feira deve ser um dia absolutamente feliz. Mas não aquela sexta-feira.

Eu levantei sonolenta vendo o céu cinza ser clareado por raios lá fora. Um aguaceiro típico de fim de verão me recepcionou da janela e eu suspirei desanimada com o tempo. Algo em mim diria que aquele ia ser um dia ruim.

Tomando um banho rápido eu lutei com a sensação estranha que se apossava de mim. Já devidamente vestida eu olhei o celular na minha bolsa com uma chamada não atendida do Miroku e retornei a ligação achando que no fim o prenúncio fosse só uma impressão errada. A caixa de mensagem desfez minha tênue esperança e, em um suspiro eu admiti que aquele seria realmente um dia ruim. E ele estava apenas começando.

Deixando Inuyasha no centro da cidade como sempre, eu cheguei cedo na redação para encontrar pares de olhos cravados em todos os meus movimentos. Sim, era sexta-feira e como sábado seria feriado e o jornal não ia funcionar, era hoje que saía a terceira reportagem da série, aquela que era mais importante para mim pois denunciava Naraku, o assassino de minha família.

Passei pela mesa vazia de Miroku e segui para minha cadeira tremendo de expectativa ante a reportagem da série, a única com a minha assinatura por toda a semana. A chuva caía torrencial e eu não podia evitar o sentimento de que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer.

Eu inseri o disquete e meu corpo pareceu entrar em um estágio de contagem regressiva. 7:45. Quinze minutos e estaria feito. Um medo irracional me abateu e pela primeira vez eu me questionei se devia mesmo mexer com toda aquela sujeira. 7:56. Quatro minutos. Eu era uma jornalista, não era? É claro que eu tinha que mexer com aquela sujeirada e trazer todos os podres à tona. E eu me perguntei onde estava Miroku e o CD. 8:00. Estava feito. A reportagem saíra e eu estava gelada de medo. As ameaças não paravam de ecoar na minha cabeça. Pelo menos eu parei de discutir comigo mesma...

Eu respirei fundo para voltar ao normal e bati os olhos no piloto do jornal em cima de minha mesa. Na primeira página a foto de Naraku sobreposta à imagem protótipo da arma desenvolvida no projeto acompanhada da manchete "Escândalo atinge Ministério da fazenda". Eu sorri satisfeita com meu trabalho. Iriam ter represálias sim, mas, e daí? Que elas viessem! Pelo menos eu contei a verdade sobre aquele crápula.

As represálias vieram antes do esperado. Às onze horas um sujeitinho loiro pálido de olhos acinzentados chamado Satô adentrou a sala me procurando. A conversa foi breve como eu esperava. Basicamente Naraku estava me processando por Calúnia e pedia uma quantia exorbitante ao jornal por dano moral e a reparação do dano. O tom de ameaça foi perceptível e após a saída dele eu recebi um bilhete de Kaede dizendo "Eu espero que você já tenha encontrado o CD".

Que ótimo! Eu estava sendo processada e nem mesmo tinha a prova de minhas declarações nas mãos. Não tinha como ficar pior, não é?

Hoje realmente era um dia ruim O que caracteriza dias ruins é que efetivamente eles sempre podem ficar piores. E ficam. O meu, por exemplo, ficava pior a cada minuto que passava. Na hora do almoço recebi um telefonema de Myouga dizendo que eu buscasse o boletim de ocorrência pela invasão da minha casa e avisando que se eu não desse um jeito de entregar o CD a ele, ele não teria como incluir Naraku como indiciado no relatório de encerramento do Inquérito Policial(2) e, portanto ele provavelmente não figuraria na denúncia(3). Eu gemi em protesto e baixei os ombros em derrota. Em outras palavras o meu destino estava nas mãos de Miroku pos se eu não o encontrasse minha credibilidade enquanto jornalista iria para o espaço.

Duas horas. Eu tinha terminado a reportagem da edição e deixado sob a mesa de Yura e já andava de fininho para a saída quando a voz maldosa da mulher me chamou.

Kagome, Kaede pediu que você fosse à sala dela. – a expressão dela de quem vira o coelhinho da páscoa era assustadora.

Certo, na volta do almoço eu passo lá.

Agora, kagome. – além da expressão ela ostentava um sorriso doentio e eu tive um calafrio.

Qual era o problema do mundo? Será que uma pessoa não pode pensar no seu estômago primeiro? Será que eu não podia comer em paz? Eu pensava revoltada enquanto subia as escadas para a sala da editora-chefe.

O que foi dessa vez Kaede? – a minha paciência já estava esgotada e o humor não melhorou ao ver novamente aquele loro pálido. Eu já disse uma vez como eu ODEIO advogados, não disse?

Sente Kagome. – a mulher me indicou a poltrona ao lado do homenzinho e eu prestei atenção na sua face cansada e abatida enquanto obedecia.

Presumo que já conheça o senhor Sato Aikiuda. – ela continuou, apontando para o homem.

Sim, já conheci. – respondi de forma controlada, completando mentalmente "infelizmente" e reprimindo um "e daí?".

O Senhor Sato propôs um acordo com o jornal, Kagome. Ele tirará o processo contra o NHK News mediante retificação pública de erro na reportagem do Naraku.

Não foi um erro, Kaede! Você sabe muito bem que nenhuma palavra que eu disse é mentira. – eu já estava mais que irritada. Então a reportagem da minha vida era um erro? Aquele assassino ia sair impune novamente?

Eu olhei o rosto de Kaede por longos segundos. Sua face estava pálida mas os lábios tremiam ligeiramente em sinal de raiva. Ótimo, então eram duas irritadas ali. Em seguida desviei o olhar para o advogado loiro e tive ganas de esganá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que me assustava com o divertimento daquele olhar. Aquele acordo não envolvia só aquele termo, eu sabia. E o que eu tinha falado sobre dias ruins?

Eu sei que você não tem provas, Kagome. – kaede falou de forma estrangulada e meu olhar voltou-se para ela novamente. – Escreveu de forma inconseqüente. Então foi um erro sim.

Eu tentei ficar calada para conter a minha fúria, mas não consegui. E logo a minha voz alterada se fez ouvir na sala.

E o que vai ser feito para reparar esse erro, Kaede? Lamber o chão daquele verme?

Eu respirei fundo esperando uma resposta espinhenta que não veio. Abri os olhos e a vi me fitando com... pena? Estranhamente ela me estendeu uma folha de papel e falou:

As outras condições estão ai, Kagome.

Eu reconheci o papel como o instrumento do acordo com a assinatura do Naraku e a procuração do advogado. Oscilante entre o medo e o desespero eu li e foi como um tapa na cara. Não, não podia ser. Qualquer coisa menos aquilo.

Eu sinto muito, Kagome. – a voz baixa e triste falou e eu percebi que só restara eu e a editora-chefe na sala.

Meu Deus, vocês não podem fazer isso. Não isso. Esse jornal é a minha vida! – eu andei até a mulher e coloquei a folha na mesa dela enquanto lágrimas não convidadas enchiam meus olhos – me diga que não vai assinar. – eu supliquei e ela desviou os olhos. – Se isso acontecer é o fim da minha carreira, kaede.Eu estarei totalmente desacreditada.

A maioria dos acionistas decidiu, Kagome. – ela me olhou com pena.

Eu ... eu vou pegar minhas coisas. – eu me dirigi à porta ainda em choque.

Vá para a casa, Kagome, amanhã você pega. – a frase dela soou como uma ordem e inconscientemente eu acatei.

Eu já estava na porta quando ouvi a última frase da conversa.

O CD, Kagome. Somente o CD.

Fora da sala eu passei a mão pelos olhos bruscamente, peguei minha bola e desci as escadas correndo. Passei por Houjo e Yura que discutiam e pude ver o espanto nos olhos deles pelo meu estado. Eu só tinha um pensamento: casa. Eu precisava ir para a casa e dormir. Quem sabe eu não descobria que isso tudo era só um pesadelo?

Sem nem perceber a chuva torrencial que voltara a cair eu abri a porta do carro em um rompante. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa responsável e controlada na direção, mas eu estava fora de controle. O desespero se evidenciava em todos os meus atos e dirigir não era exceção.

Liguei o carro e engatei direto a segunda marcha, acelerando desvairadamente. O trânsito àquela hora ainda não atingira o estado de completo caos. Mas era movimentado demais para os meus 100 km/h. A ameaça de ontem ainda estava bem viva na minha cabeça. E eu pensava no inferno que tinha se tornado minha vida.

Depois de poucos minutos eu notei que o carro tremia sob a pista e eu notava uma crescente perda de controle apesar de manter o volante firme em minhas mãos. "Você pode acabar como seu pai" a frase começou a ecoar na minha mente e eu dei um suspiro quando entrei na auto-estrada que levava ao meu bairro. Eu já estava perto agora. Instintivamente diminuí a velocidade para 80.

Sem nem perceber a música que ecoava do som eu senti o carro tremer e repuxar para a esquerda, desgovernando. Imediatamente segurei o volante com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos. E enquanto me perguntava que Diabos acontecera com meu Peugeaut eu vi uma ultrapassagem que fez meus ossos gelarem. Nada de errado com o fato da Mitsubish ultrapassar o Renault azul. Errado era ele vir em minha direção.

Eu vi a cena se desenrolar em câmera lenta sob meu olhar. A mitsubish acelerou para tentar entrar na pista certa e eu virei todo o volante para a Direita com toda a força que eu tinha e percebi horrorizada que o carro continuava em linha reta. Ao mesmo tempo meu pé esmagou freneticamente o freio em uma tentativa de evitar a colisão.

Eu não lembro direito o que acontecei só lembro que depois de três anos eu rezei pela primeira vez, pedindo a Deus que me ajudasse a me manter viva. A freada brusca fez com que meu corpo, solto do cinto que eu esquecera de colocar, se deslocasse pelo ar e caísse no acostamento. E como um filme americano eu vi a Mitsubish entrar na pista certa no último segundo e apenas tocar meu carro que rodou na pista diversas vezes. E como essas coisas inexplicáveis de filmes eu vi que o motorista da mitsubish tinha cabelos prateados.

(1) Meu Deus o advogado é Draco Malfoy... a voz arrastada, o queixo fino, o nariz torcido...

(2) Eu não sei anda sobre a justiça japonesa então fui pela brasileira mesmo. A polícia indicia, ou seja, afirma que há indícios suficientes de autoria e materialidade no Inquérito Policial que tem prazo para ser concluído de 15 dias se não houver investigado preso.

(3) A denúncia é a petição inicial da ação penal. É feita pelo Ministério Público e é onde se aponta o autor do crime.

Ye! Fic também é cultura

Ok, uma nota séria dessa vez... Vocês devem ter percebido que esse capítulo é grande e, bem, terminou na melhor parte, então um pouco de compreensão se o próximo demorar um pouquinho...

Dessa vez eu não vou contar o que vem no próximo capítulo... suspense é fundamental E desculpem eu não responder as reviews mas eu realmente não tenho tempo, o que não significa que eu não leia e adore todas! Então se este capítulo for digno de um comentário, não se façam de rogados e apertem o go ai embaixo.

Beijos e Já ne

Thai-chan


	12. Capítulo 12 Confissões de um porre

**Disclaimer**: O inuyasha não é meu e se fosse eu não ia dar nem um pedacinho dele pra vocês...

E vejam a Nota da Autora no fim

**Entre a Terra e o Céu**

**Capítulo 12 - Confissões de um porre**

Eu abri os olhos e senti algumas partes do meu corpo protestarem até com o pensamento de movê-las. No meu campo de visão, além do cinza chuvoso do céu, um grande par de olhos dourados sorria aliviado pra mim.

Você está viva! – ele grunhiu e pegou minha mão e eu fiz um enorme esforço para curvar meu corpo em algo parecido como sentar, sem sucesso obviamente. Deixei-me ficar deitada, então, sentindo a grama macia nas minhas costas enquanto recuperava o fôlego e adquiria um senso mais apurado de realidade.

Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, finalmente, olhando meu carro semidestruído, ainda no meio da pista, enquanto um grupo de pessoas se aproximava.

Gente, ela está viva! – um homem gordo gritou e quatro pessoas me rodearam checando meu pulso, observando meus ossos e me ajudando a sentar. Eu pedi que me levantassem, mas constatei que meu pé esquerdo estava torcido então apenas fiquei naquela posição estranha meio sentada meio em pé, com as pessoas me segurando.

Garota, é um milagre que você esteja viva! – o gordo se manifestou novamente e eu conectei meus olhos aos de Inuyasha ainda lívida de susto e choque.

Acho que é hora de acreditar em milagres, então. – eu disse e observei a face do meu anjo relaxar.

Inuyasha riu e eu quase pensei que estava no paraíso. Mas não é certo que eu tenha um pé torcido no paraíso não é?A adrenalina já baixava e eu começava a sentir dores no meu pulso direito e meus braços tinham profundas escoriações bem como meu pe direito parecia um amontoado de carne e sangue nojento. Chamando meu anjo risonho com um aceno eu me joguei desajeitadamente nos braços dele e tentando manter a cabeça fria pedi que ele chamasse Kouga para resolver a situação. Enquanto ele fazia isso ou ainda pude ouvir fragmentos da conversa dos rapazes que me socorreram.

_"- E o motorista da Mitsubishi, onde está?_

_- Foi levado para o hospital por uma mulher há dez minutos. Ficou apenas um rapazinho ali para falar com a polícia."_

Uma mulher chegou com um copo com água nas mãos e, agradecida, eu desviei a atenção da conversa para o líquido. Alguns minutos mais tarde Kouga chegou e assumiu a situação, não sem antes extravasar toda sua preocupação possessiva sobre mim. Ótimo, depois de tudo eu ainda precisava ficar com dor de cabeça... Ainda pude vê-lo entregar a Inuyasha a chave de um dos carros da empresa dele e pedir que me levasse ao hospital.

Agradecida eu lhe dei um abraço e entrei no carro, visivelmente trêmula enquanto Inuyasha sentava ao volante. Como essas coisas de filme Inuyasha botou a mão na minha perna e sorriu olhando nos meus olhos e instantaneamente eu me acalmei. Depois de uns minutos sem que o carro fosse ligado o meu impulso irônico voltou e eu dei um olhar para a mão dele em minha perna enquanto meu rosto ganhava um sorriso de vitória.

Quem está tirando uma casquinha agora?

Inuyasha tirou a mão como se a tivesse queimado e imediatamente fechou a cara dando partida no carro. Bem, não é como se a piada não já existisse não é?

Encaminhamo-nos para um hospital próximo ao meu antigo apartamento, onde minha amiga Rin trabalhava. Eu não prestei atenção aos procedimentos que ela usou, anestesiada demais até pra notar o mundo à minha volta, mas um sorriso de Inuyasha me garantiu que eu estava bastante viva então eu apenas fixei o olhar em lugar nenhum enquanto ele me levava para casa e eu revia, detalhe por detalhe, os instantes do acidente em minha cabeça. Eu sentia que faltava um pedaço. Algo não se encaixava ou eu tinha deixado escapar...

Acordei sonolenta um tempo depois e já conseguia fazer certas conexões em minha cabeça. A ameaça, o volante que não me obedecia, a reportagem de Narakuu e o Shikon no tama, tudo me parecia muito óbvio e eu sentia que ainda faltava uma ponta como sempre havia faltado. De toda forma um volante não parava de funcionar sozinho certo? Então algo a cheirava muito mal.

Depois de encaixar esses pedaços na minha cabeça, naqueles segundos em que o olho se recusa a abrir, eu sentei e vi Inuyasha também sentado em uma cadeira com minha mão esquerda entre as suas.

Que... quando? – eu balbuciei a pergunta incapaz de fazer minha mente trabalhar um pouco e ele olhou pra mim.

Você dormiu apenas duas horas, Kagome. – ele respondeu sentando na cama e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Era estranho vê-lo preocupado comigo sem me xingar ou me chamar de bruxa. Eu encontrei o meu olhar com o dele e percebi que era hora de falar sério. Poupando-o de todo o trabalho de perguntar eu comecei minha narrativa...

Contei a ele todo o meu dia no jornal e o acidente, ainda meio chocada em botar em palavras toda a angústia daquele maldito dia. Depois, acrescentei as conexões feitas em minha cabeça e as conclusões que eu tirara. Quando eu terminei, ele apenas me olhou sério e me abraçou suavemente dizendo:

Eu não acho que Naraku tenha agido sozinho.

Olhei para ele com a minha melhor expressão interrogativa e ele continuou, como se explicasse a uma criança.

A reportagem do Naraku já foi escrita e, bem, ele é o suspeito mais óbvio não? Mas me parece que esse acidente passou por mais de um departamento... chamou muita atenção e tinha que mobilizar muitos esforços pra ser encoberto. Mas quem quer que seja realmente pretendia te calar de forma definitiva.

" Faz sentido" eu refleti e senti-o pegando minha mão direita, alisando delicadamente o punho deslocado. Eu sorri aproveitando o carinho inesperado e pensando sobre suas palavras. "Quem eu atingiria na próxima reportagem? E nem mesmo sabia quem era a quarta ponta do shikon!" Eu e Miroku a havíamos apenas apelidado de inominável porque a pessoa não deixava rastros. Deixando minha mente vagar eu senti quando Inuyasha iniciou uma dolorosa massagem no meu pulso doído enquanto observava o tom estranho do cabelo dele. Era estranho olhar aquele cabelo branco... eu me sentia inquieta como se algo muito importante tivesse tentando aflorar na minha consciência, porém toda vez que chegava perto, um movimento mais doloroso das mãos de Inuyasha fazia a lembrança sumir... Então aquele anjo sádico simplesmente puxou meu pulso colocando um osso no lugar e a dor pungente tirou todos os pensamentos acerca de cabelo da minha mente.

Eu preciso de uma bebida. – falei depois de recuperar o fôlego daquele puxão desgraçado e ainda pude ver o sorriso daquele anjo sádico enquanto ele saia do meu quarto para a cozinha.

Olhei para o meu pobre pulso arrasado e suspirei contendo a raiva. Anjo safado, ele tinha realmente se divertido com aquela massagem...

Inuyasha voltou com uma garrafa de vinho tinto e eu nem me dei ao trabalho bebendo no gargalo mesmo enquanto praguejava contra todos os hanyous do universo. Para meu espanto, porém, aquele hanyou em especial resolveu me acompanhar e nós acabamos deitados no tapete da sala.

O vinho desceu quente pela minha garganta e mais uma vez eu revi o atentado em minha cabeça, enquanto olhava o nada no teto do meu apartamento. Ao meu lado Inuyasha também estava deitado no tapete, dividindo uma fofa almofada comigo, uma garrafa de vinho separando nossos braços. Desde que começamos a beber ele parecia perdido em si mesmo e até agora não havia emitido uma palavra apesar de eu já ter perdido a conta das garrafas.

É estranho, sabe. – o meu anjo suspirou e quebrou o silêncio, a voz dele ecoando estranhamente melancólica pela sala.

Que? – eu perguntei bestamente com toda a rapidez de raciocínio que a bebida me conferia e virei o rosto pra ele me apoiando eu meu cotovelo direito com cuidado pra não mexer no pulso.

Sentir. – ele respondeu e fechou os olhos ao que eu fiquei observando a bela figura que ele formara mesmo bêbado ao passo que meu cérebro procurava um significado para as palavras dele.

O que você sente, Inuyasha? – eu perguntei devagar para a voz sair certinha, sem embolar, numa óbvia demonstração de que o álcool afetara muito mais a mim do que a ele. E apenas esperei que ele se fechasse em uma concha como fazia toda vez que o assunto era ele.

Ele demorou a responder e eu lhe dei tempo enrolando uma mecha do cabelo prateado no meu dedo. Prateado era uma cor bem diferente para um cabelo... Quem mais eu conhecia tinha cabelo prateado? Eu me perguntei enquanto esperava Inuyasha responder.

Eu sinto uma enorme confusão. – ele suspirou e virou a cabeça pra me encarar. – Eu não sei descrever, bruxa.

Eu sorri com o "bruxa". Inuyasha era o único que me chamava assim como era o único que eu conhecia com aqueles cabelos? E porque os cabelos eram assim tão importantes? Eu me perguntei voltando à cena do acidente na minha cabeça enquanto deixava minha atenção na conversa.

É mais fácil quando se toma alguém como referência... – eu dei uma pausa pra organizar meus pensamentos. – Por exemplo, eu me sinto bem perto do Miroku, mas não é como se eu precisasse ficar perto demais... então eu sinto amizade pelo Miroku.

Você não espera que eu sinta alguma coisa pelo Miroku não e? – Inuyasha riu daquela forma besta que só os bêbados sabem rir e eu acompanhei falando devagar.

Eu ia estranhar se você sentisse. – Eu tomei mais um gole de vinho observando a face do meu anjo e o riso já se fora. – Pense em uma pessoa que você sinta alguma coisa. Depois você pensa no que sente.

Eu não sei... – ele me respondeu com aquele olhar perdido. – Sentir é tão difícil... não sei como vocês, humanos, não explodem.

Não, não é difícil. – eu retruquei e reclinei meu corpo sobre ele. – Feche os olhos. – eu ordenei e, pela primeira vez ele me obedeceu.

Isso é estúpido. – ele me respondeu daquele modo gentil.

Não, não é. Faça.

Eu lhe dei alguns minutos e comecei.

Em quem você está pensando, Inuyasha?

Ele abriu os olhos para ser repreendido por mim que o fiz fechá-los Por um bom tempo ele ficou calado e eu apenas admirei o seu cabelo. Era lindo e novamente eu senti o desconforto tomar meu corpo, mas a memória, o flash, o que quer que seja, não vinha. E todos os pensamentos que eu poderia ter foram varridos da minha mente quando eu ouvi a voz dolorida de Inuyasha dizendo:

Eu penso em uma garota. Cabelos negros, olhos negros... o nome dela é kikyou.

**I wanted you to know**

_Eu__ quis que você soubesse_

**I love the way you laugh**

_Eu amo o caminho que você despreza_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

_Eu quero te segurar alto e mandar sua dor embora._

Eu quase não pude assimilar a informação de choque. Não é como se eu não desconfiasse, afinal eu sou uma jornalista e tenho faro pra isso. Mas ver Inuyasha tão aberto, tão desprotegido mexia comigo. Mais até do que eu podia entender.

E o que você sente em relação à essa garota? – doeu mais em mim do que nele essa pergunta. Não era justo! Por que essa mulher tinha que roubar os caras mais importantes da minha vida? Porque ela era sóbria e compenetrada e eu era apenas o poço de problemas ambulantes. Perdida em meus pensamentos eu quase não pude ouvir a resposta sussurrada dele. Bem, quase. Ao que parece o meu subconsciente jornalístico jamais poderia deixar de ouvir uma história daquelas e eu apenas ouvi.

Eu sinto raiva, raiva porque ela ouviu as palavras venenosas daquele político horrível e minha missão fracassou. Pena porque ela não é feliz mesmo na cama daquele desgraçado. E dor... dor por tudo que poderia ter sido.

**I keep your photograph**

_Eu__ guardei sua fotografia_

**I know it saves me well**

_Eu sei que elas me serviriam bem_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_Eu quero te segurar bem alto e levar sua dor_

Eu não podia ouvir mais. Cada palavra uma maldita faca rasgando minha carne, dilacerando por dentro. Eu estava quebrada, cansada e ferida e inuyasha ao que parece estava ainda mais. Então eu apenas encostei mais meu corpo no dele e o ninei enquanto explicava pra ele o que era tudo aquilo.

Ela significou muito pra você, Inu. E você perdeu muito por não ter dado certo. Então tudo que você sentia virou mágoa porque você a culpa. – eu senti uma furtiva lágrima molhar minha mão, pousada no rosto dele e me vi forçada a continuar. – Mas a mágoa passa, anjo. Porque os humanos não podem explodir. E pra isso só as coisas boas podem ficar aqui dentro.

Mais vinho desceu pela minha garganta enquanto eu me ajeitava de volta na almofada e a voz de Inuyasha voltou ao seu tom zombeteiro.

Não espere que eu pergunte o que você sente pelo _Sess_, Kagome. Eu não tenho vontade de passar horas ouvindo aquela velha ladainha...

Eu sorri embora minha vontade estivesse bem distante disso no momento e tentei deixar o clima mais leve. – O nosso pequeno jogo acaba por aqui, então.

Eu pude vê-lo tomar mais um grande gole de vinho e depositar a garrafa no seu lugar uma gota displicentemente sujando seus cabelos. De novo eu quase podia sentir as engrenagens trabalhando dentro de minha cabeça olhando os fios prateados. E subitamente o que era só curiosidade tornou-se uma questão mais urgente. Quem eu conhecia, além de Inuyasha, tinha cabelos daquela cor? Fechando os olhos eu repassei mentalmente: kaede, grisalho; Yura, negro; Sango e Miroku, Castanho; Shipou, loiro-escuro; Rin, vermelho; Insossa, preto. E então a imagem me veio à cabeça: os olhos perigosos, a voz fria, e aquela massa de cabelos prateados e sedosos.

Como uma torrente que desmonta com a retirada de uma pedra, eu vi os flashes passando pela minha cabeça... eu indo ao escritório dele e lhe dando o nº do meu celular, as ameaças no telefone, a ponta faltando no Serviço de Inteligência, o homenzinho irritante me interrogando... e o seu cabelo prateado balançando enquanto eu perdia os sentidos, jogada na pista do acidente. Eu senti alguma coisa quebrando por dentro enquanto eu finalmente compreendia... todo esse tempo, o traidor era ele! Uma tontura forte me acometeu e logo meus braços não conseguiam sustentar meu corpo que caiu dolorosamente em cima de Inuyasha e rolou por sobre a garrafa de vinho.

**Cause Im broken when Im lonesome**

_Porque eu fico quebrada quando eu estou só_

**And I dont feel light when youre gone away**

_E eu não me sinto iluminada quando você vai para longe_

**Youre**** gone away and I feel me this**

_Você vai para longe e eu me sinto assim_

Voltei à mim segundos depois e vi Inuyasha tirando a garrafa que, por sorte não quebrara, de debaixo das minhas costas. Ao ver os meus olhos dolorosamente secos abertos ele deu um sorriso torto e soltou a sua piada do dia...

Suponho que alguém bebeu demais.

Eu tentei rir e ao mesmo tempo tentei lhe falar o que descobrira mas nenhuma das duas coisas saiu e eu votei a deitar ao lado dele dessa vez com a cabeça em seu peito. E quando ele começou a sussurrar baixinho em meu ouvido eu tentei me concentrar no conteúdo de suas palavras mas tudo chegava de forma lenta...alheio à minha tempestade anterior.

Eu acho que nosso pequeno jogo pode esperar um pouquinho pra acabar. – ele riu de sua piada e finalmente minha voz se soltou mas eu já me decidira a assentar as coisas aqui dentro antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Eu espero que você seja ao menos criativo sobre essa pessoa Inu. – eu respondi tentando descontrair minha voz mas sabendo que eu não suportaria uma nova rodada de Kikyou. - Eu não tenho vontade de passar horas ouvindo aquela velha ladainha...

E então ele começou.

Eu penso em uma garota. Ela tem cabelos negros e olhos azuis e seu cheiro é algo como lavanda e jasmim. O nome dela é Kagome.

**The worst is over now**

_O pior é demais agora_

**And we can breathe again**

_E nós podemos respirar novamente_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_Eu quero segurar você bem alto e mandar sua dor_

Eu relaxei visivelmente mas já não confiava em minha voz para qualquer pergunta ou comentário. Então ele continuou.

Eu sinto uma vontade enorme de atormentá-la apenas para fazê-la rir e não consigo mais passar muito tempo sem ouvir sua voz. E meu coração bate mais rápido quando ela fica assim, juntinho, e eu penso apenas em sentir a textura de sua pele. O que eu sinto, bruxa.

Eu levei alguns segundos pra assimilar, lenta pela bebida e pela dor e quando as frases fizeram sentido uma felicidade enorme me invadiu e eu encarei o olhar dourado dele.

Mas... como Inuyasha? Como você pode sentir essas coisas? Você é um anjo?

Eu senti o toque de sua mão no meu rosto descobrindo a curva da minha bochecha e um sorriso resignado brincou em seu rosto.

Você ainda não havia percebido não é? Eu sou um anjo, Kagome, mas não aqui. Eu não podia ficar na Terra com minha forma então fui humanizado quando desci. E humanos sentem, Kagome.

**Theres**** so much left to learn**

_Então é muito tarde pra aprender_

**And no are left to fight**

_E não é tarde pra lutar_

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_Eu quero te segurar alto e mandar sua dor embora_

Ele não me deu tempo para entender ou sequer processar a informação. Também não tive tempo de pensar se era certo ou errado. Só senti os lábios quentes descendo sobre os meus e a língua pedindo passagem na minha boca enquanto Inuyasha se ajeitava sobre o meu corpo as mãos pedindo passagem e um desejo avassalador explodia entre nós.

Eu não sei porque correspondi. Mas eu estava ferida e bêbada e precisava me sentir viva, pra sentir se ainda valia a pena. E todo meus pensamentos coerentes se desfaziam quando as mãos de Inuyasha tocavam minha pele ou seus lábio encontravam os meus. E assim eu me despi, devagar sentindo as mãos dele passeando pela minha pele nua. E assim eu o vi despir-se e levei minhas mãos ao tórax dele provocando arrepios. Parecia simples. Ambos queríamos. Ambos precisavam.

**Cause Im broken when Im open**

_Porque eu fico quebrada quando me abro_

**And I dont feel like I am strong enough**

_E eu não consigo sentir que eu sou forte o bastante_

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, devagar, como se saboreasse minha pele e desceu devagar mordendo e soprando sobre meus mamilos, passando a língua sobre minha barriga, escorrendo as mãos por minhas pernas enquanto eu me via perdida em sensações. Então nós rolamos e foi a minha vez de brincar com seu corpo, em um jogo de língua, dentes e lábios.

**Cause Im broken when Im lonesome**

_Porque eu fico quebrada quando estou sozinha_

**And I dont feel light when youre gone away**

_E eu não me sinto iluminada quando você está longe_

Nota da autora: Ufa! Esse foi o capítulo mais difícil que já escrevi e e olha que essa fic inteira não é o que eu chamaria de fácil... O próximo vai demorar um pouco e aviso logo que minha disposição em escrevê-los condiciona-se aos comentários que receber. É sério, com tanta dificuldade, eu realmente preciso ter a sensação de que alguém está lendo.

Então eu ficarei muito feliz se você apertar o Go aí embaixo...

Quanto à fic em si... digamos que esse capítulo e o proximo consistem na parte mais angst... embora já seja perceptível que esse "bote" de Inuyasha embolou completamente o meio de campo. Então, até a próxima. Ja ne,

Thai-chan


	13. Chapter 13 Heróis e vilões

**Disclaimer** Inuyasha não me pertence e ponto.

E vejam a nota lá embaixo

**Entre a Terra e o céu**

**Capítulo 13 - Heróis e Vilões**

A consciência me sobreveio junto a um sem número de sensações que meu corpo tentava absorver sem muito sucesso. Deitada, de olhos fechados e com uma lancinante dor de cabeça eu apenas procurei me concentrar em algo que fizesse sentido na bagunça que sa fazia minha cabeça.

Lentamente, à medida que minha consciência ia retornando, flashes do meu dia anterior começavam a se ordenar em minha mente enquanto as sensações ainda assaltavam meu corpo relaxado. O advogado pálido e loiro, a face triste de Kaede, o volante tremendo, o cabelo prateado... o mundo entrou em foco devagar e o tamanho da minha desgraça se abateu sobre mim. Tentando não pensar nisso eu passei a pensar no meu estado geral.

Depois de um exame minucioso que resultou na ciência de um tornozelo torcido, escoriações nos braços e nas costas, e um pulso destruído que remetia imediatamente ao atentado do dia anterior, eu finalmente me voltei para o branco apavorante da minha mente.

"O colchão é duro demais?" Eu notei estar no carpete entre um suspirar e outro, e várias outras impressões se juntaram para formar uma imagem aterrorizante em minha cabeça ao que eu não resisti e abrir os olhos fitando o teto da sala. Eu estava deitada no carpete e o lugar cheirava a sexo. Sexo puro e simples. Um mantra de "oh, meu Deus" se instalou em meu cérebro e eu levantei em um pulo esquecendo as dores do meu tornozelo ferido. Não podia acreditar... eu tinha dormido com um anjo! Com meu próprio anjo da guarda!

Atônita eu me joguei no sofá sentindo outras partes do meu corpo protestarem e vesti minha camisola que miraculosamente havia parado ali. Meus olhos doíam, meu estômago era pura revolta, eu podia jurar que até mesmo meu cabelo doía, mas nada era pior que a minha consciência. Eu havia embebedado e dormido com meu anjo da guarda! Como isso era possível?

Uma olhada no apartamento bastou para eu me certifica que estava sozinha. Inuyasha havia sumido e eu não sabia o que me deixava mais estarrecida, se era o fato de ter transado com meu anjo da guarda ou ele ter fugido de mim. A parte da minha mente que dizia que ele era humano e devia estar confuso eu ignorava. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu estava sozinha. Novamente.

Engolindo o desamparo e a angústia como um amargo bolo em minha garganta eu me forcei a refletir com calma sobre o dia de ontem. Eu havia sido demitida do jornal e estava sendo processada por calúnia, certo; eu havia sofrido um atentado enquanto dirigia para casa, certo; o autor do atentado era... Sesshoumaru!

Minha mente deu um estalo e eu lembrei de uma conversa que tive com Miroku a quase um mês atrás. Só tinha um mês essa confusão? Parecia uma vida!

_"Eu acho que você devia pedir ajuda ao Sesshoumaru._

_ Eu fiz uma careta e Miroku riu argumentando:_

_- Pense comigo, Kagome, no Cd tem muita informação, mas você mesma percebeu que não há tudo lá.E pra fazer suas reportagens você precisa de nomes, datas, conexões, enfim, informações às quais o Sesshoumaru tem acesso lá no Serviço secreto._

_Diante de tais argumentos eu me calei e Miroku interpretou erradamente o meu silêncio:_

_- Você acha que ele pode estar ligado de alguma forma?_

_- Não! - respondi chocada com a possibilidade. Sesshoumaru era um bastardo ciumento, mas jamais se envolveria em um esquema daquele._

_- Então você deveria procurá-lo e pedir ajuda._

_- Acho que você tem razão. - admiti por fim."_

Bem, eu errara no julgamento sobre Sesshoumaru. O bastardo chefe da inteligência participava daquele esquema sujo sim. Era a quarta ponta e não hesitaria em me matar.

E era meu vizinho.

Levou um tempo até a adrenalina baixar e eu retomar o foco depois da lembrança. Eu andara me arriscando demais ao insistir naquela paixão tola e sem sentido. Mas chega! Isso acabava aqui. Já era hora de salvar o meu pescoço.

Com essa resolução em mente liguei para Kouga com o intuito de entregar o apartamento alugado e recebi a notícia de que o seguro cobriria as despesas do meu Peugeot, por enquanto ele me disponibilizou um Corolla preto cuja chave se encontrava na portaria desse prédio. Resolvido o problema do carro eu liguei para o apartamento de Miroku à procura de Sango, que estava morando lá depois do ataque ao meu apartamento, mas caiu na secretária eletrônica. Não satisfeita dei um toque no celular dela ao que ela me retornou minutos mais tarde.

- Sango falando. - a rouquidão da voz dela me soou um pouquinho estranha e eu não demorei a perguntar:

- Sango, está tudo bem?

- Claro Kagome. - ela respondeu e eu poderia jurar que ela parecia um pouco sem graça na linha.

Ainda intrigada eu a comuniquei de minha intenção em voltar para minha antiga casa, o templo Higurashi, nos arredores de Tókio e perguntei por Miroku, como sempre. Preocupada com o jeito estranho de minha amiga e sua repentina mudez eu ainda a chamei mais duas vezes até que um gemido e uma voz masculina me esclareceram a questão.

Pelo visto Miroku havia voltado. Mas ele estava no momento bem... ocupado. Ao que parece a "minha dama" tinha se entendido perfeitamente com Sango.

Comecei a recolher meus pertences pela casa intocando-os de qualquer modo na mala, e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem por onde estaria Inuyasha. Eu sei que ele deveria estar com raiva de mim, podia ser difícil de acreditar, mas ele estava humano, e céus, se a idéia da noite passada estava sendo difícil pra mim eu imagino o que não estaria sendo pra ele. Mas já era o momento dele voltar, não é? Quer dizer, já era hora de parar de fugir, pelo menos pra ele. Sim, por que ele voltaria não é? Ele não ia me deixar sozinha pro causa de uma noite, não é? Não é?

Com a mala pronta e alguma comida no estômago eu me forcei a mudar os rumos do pensamento e me sentei pra esperar Inuyasha antes de voltar pra minha casa. E enquanto isso eu tentava acalmar a tempestade confusa do meu coração.

Horas mais tarde e o violeta do céu indicando mais um anoitecer, eu finalmente admiti pra mim que ele não ia voltar. "Deve ter ido atrás da Kikyou" eu não pude deixar de pensar amargamente, deixando meus ombros caírem em derrota. O sonho acabou e já passou do tempo da kagome acordar. Uma lágrima desceu pela minha bochecha, eu sabia que não havia amor entre a gente, não pra sustentar uma relação desse tipo, mas isso só me tornava mais miserável. Eu só queria ter de volta o que nós éramos antes...

Confiando na sorte eu abri a porta e comecei a puxar minha mala para fora tomando cuidado com meu pulso dolorido, quando passos parando ao meu lado me indicaram que eu não estava sozinha naquele corredor. Apreensiva eu levantei os olhos pra cumprimentar o morador inconveniente e tive um arrepio de medo. Bem, pode-se contar com a sorte pra que ela falte no pior momento: com um sorriso sarcástico e um olhar gelado me encarava Sesshoumaru. O homem que era minha paixão há três anos. E que tentou me matar a noite passada.

- Então é aqui que você anda se escondendo, pequena? - a voz dele falou em meu ouvido enquanto sua mão se aço se fechava sobre meu punho machucado.

Eu estava encrencada novamente. E algo me dizia que dessa vez eu não ia escapar.

Eu mal registrei a mudança de cenário até ver Sesshoumaru trancando a porta com um clique. E lá estava eu, acuada comum animalzinho, presa no apartamento dele.

- Creio que temos que resolver alguns assuntos pendentes, visto a sua tempestuosa saída na última vez... - ele disse com sua habitual voz neutra enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Eu me vi fervilhando de sentimentos contraditórios enquanto observava a postura casual dele. Que tipo de jogo sádico era aquele? Quando começavam os revólveres e as ameaças de morte? Uma parte de mim, porém, estava exultante em poder fixar meu olhar naqueles orbes gelados e ver desejo ali.

- Não faça essa cara, Kagome. Eu sei que você também achou que as coisas ficaram inacabadas na última vez. - ele sorriu pra mim, cínico e sedutor.

- bem, eu estava viva então é certo que as coisas tinham ficado inacabadas.

- Eu suponho que você queira terminar as coisas - eu finalmente falei. Não iria mais agir como uma vítima indefesa, muito obrigada.

- Certamente. - ele sorriu novamente e eu tive ânsias de socar aquele rosto perfeito, mas me controlei e sentei na poltrona mais longe dele.

- Então, quando chegamos aos tiros e tudo o mais? - eu perguntei já cansada daquele joguinho de gato e rato.

- Tiros? Não sabia que você era masoquista, Kagome. - a voz dele tinha uma confusão perceptível, mas eu não ia cair nessa. Não nessa vida.

-Como vai ser, então, Sess? -eu disse da forma mais venenosa que consegui. - Vai apelar para o clichê do freio cortado ou uma bomba no tanque?

- De que, afinal, você está falando? - a voz fria dele foi entremeada com um toque de raiva e eu quase derreti com as sensações que aquela voz evocava no meu corpo. Era inegável que eu ainda era apaixonada por ele. Podia odiá-lo, mas não esquecê-lo.

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind

_Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária_

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

_Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo_

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

_Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos_

And tonight it's only you and me

_E esta noite é só você e eu._

A tensão no ambiente ficou insuportável e eu levantei soltando a amargura de dois anos de amor platônico e a raiva de uma tentativa de assassinato.

- Do que estou falando? De um tornozelo torcido e um pulso quebrado, de ameaças no celular, de um volante que não funcionava, do meu Peugeot destruído ontem na auto-estrada. Você sabe, oh, sim, você sabe do que estou falando - vociferei

Com o silêncio dele continuei a despejar verdades sobre aquele vil deus de cabelos prateados.

- Foi fácil, não foi, enganar a idiota apaixonada aqui? Dois anos! Dois anos pra ser enganada da forma mais torpe possível. Me diga, foi divertido pra você? Você riu enquanto eu falava de traição no seu departamento? Sim, traição, é essa a palavra, não é? Refrescou sua memória?

Eu ia andando de um lado para o outro enquanto falava, perdida na minha histeria e percebi tarde demais o corpo dele imprensando o meu e a boca dele próxima ao meu ouvido enquanto ele segurava meus pulsos impedindo que eu me debatesse.

- Pare. - uma única palavra dita me arrepiou da cabeça aos pés e eu me vi paralisada, levantando minha face para encarar a expressão atônita dele.

Pela primeira vez os olhos deles estavam claros para mim e eu não queria acreditar no que enxergava ali. Ele parecia perplexo com tudo que eu disse tentando raciocinar rapidamente para entender até que ele soltou um sussurro de compreensão me analisando da cabeça aos pés. A pergunta foi feita em um tom baixo e quase preocupado:

- Você sofreu um atentado...

Eu não consegui formular nenhuma frase aturdida com o comportamento estranho dele. Eu poderia jurar que havia preocupação naqueles olhos, mas tudo era tão confuso... Então ele soltou meus pulsos e o clima da sala subitamente mudou. Eu lutava pra não acreditar ate os olhos dele me prenderem de novo.

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello

_A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que dão oi_

I've heard this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go

_Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada mas espero que melhore enquanto nós vamos._

- Dois anos. - ele sussurrou correndo os lábios pela minha bochecha, traçando o caminho da minha orelha até minha boca e eu me vi incapaz de resistir.

- Dois anos - ele sussurrou novamente como se absorvesse o que falava. A boca dele rente à minha tirava minha sanidade e eu apenas escutei a voz carinhosa dele se sobrepondo à minha respiração ofegante.- Já é hora de parar de fingir.

Eu tentei raciocinar e empurrá-lo quando o senti lamber meus lábios, mas, droga, o homem da minha vida estava me beijando e ainda que eu o achasse um traidor infame eu não conseguia jogar fora dois anos de paixão reprimida. Então eu apenas entreabri os lábio e deixei aquele fogo me consumir.

Não si como cheguei ao quarto dele nem onde a camisa dele foi parar, só registrei o aspecto gelado dos lençóis de cetim roçando nos meus braços nus enquanto as mãos deles descobriam caminhos pelas minhas curvas. A diferença era óbvia na postura dele em relação à outra vez em que estivemos nessa situação e eu me vi surpresa com a paixão nos toques embora minha mente dissesse que era só um estratagema para me ludibriar quanto à culpa dele.

- Tão linda... - a voz carregada de desejo dele me desarmou novamente e eu me entreguei ao momento sem pensar no dia de amanhã. Logo meu vestido estava no chão junto com o resto das roupas dele e a pele nua dele deslizou sobre a minha trazendo aquele arrepio de antecipação e excitação.

Curiosa eu senti o copo dele com minhas mãos passando pelas costas, apertando as nádegas, subindo pelas coxas enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço explorando meu corpo também. O ar se encheu de gemidos e suspiros e nós unimos nossas bocas enquanto nos posicionávamos melhor na cama as minhas pernas se fechando ao redor da cintura dele.

- Venha. - eu sussurrei, as dúvidas esquecidas no fundo da minha cabeça enquanto ele parou sobre mim controlando sua respiração. E antes que eu pudesse pensar eu sussurrei um "eu estou apaixonada por você" vendo os olhos dele escurecerem de paixão e ele deitou sobre mim buscando minha boca pra mais um beijo, com um "eu também".

Eu já sentia a respiração descompassada dele por dentre o beijo enquanto ele se posicionava definitivamente entre minhas pernas guiando seu membro para a penetração e eu passava as unhas pelos músculos das suas costas quando o som da campainha desfez o clima de conto de fadas. "Vida real, Kagome" a voz da minha consciência se manifestou e eu ainda pude ver a face raivosa dele me dar um beijo de desculpa e se afastar vestindo a máscara de neutralidade.

"Qual era a máscara verdadeira?" eu me perguntei vendo-o vestir um roupão rapidamente pedindo silêncio e indo para a sala, cuidando em deixar a porta entreaberta. Mirando a porta eu senti meu estômago revirar pela facilidade com que ele vestia uma máscara...

"Qual o problema comigo afinal?" eu me perguntei quando discerni a voz da insossa dando "boa noite" na sala. A parte revoltosa da minha consciência começou a acusar. Eu quase transei com o cara que tentou me matar! A humilhação queimou fundo na minha garganta e eu deixei as lágrimas correrem silenciosamente enquanto prestava atenção à conversa que se desenrolava na sala. Um minuto a mais e eu teria acreditado, eu sei. Mas naquele momento tudo que eu tinha eram as dúvidas.

- Você já descobriu? - eu o ouvi perguntar

- Yori Amaya - ela respondeu no mesmo tom firme e neutro dele.

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou e ela sentou perpendicular à porta onde eu estava. Eu começava a entender um pouco da conversa... traição... a palavra me voltou à mente e eu apenas observei.

- Eu tive acesso à movimentação bancária dele. Tem uma conta nas ilhas Cayman em nome dele. Bastante suspeito não é?

- Realmente bastante suspeito. - pela fresta da porta eu vi Sess olhar intrigado para um papel que ela lhe estendeu e franzir a testa.- mas você sabe que esse é o tipo de coisa que pode ser forjada.

- Tem outras provas. - ela jogou o cabelo um pouco para trás e pediu uma bebida e eu achei que ela parecia querer convencê-lo de qualquer jeito.

Vis Sess se afastar em direção ao bar e olhei diretamente para o rosto dele que parecia analisar uma situação de perigo. Logo após ele voltou com dois copos com Whisky e seu habitual sorriso frio, estendendo um para ela que bebericou.

- Delicioso. - eu a vi passando o dedo provocante pela borda e encarar O chefe com um sorriso.

Ela parecia aflita em fazê-lo relaxar, eu analisei. Pode não parecer, mas jornalistas conhecem bastante sobre comportamentos para perceber um artificial e eu sempre fui particularmente competente nisso. Eu compreendi que o Sess tentava me mostrar algo, mas eu não via forma dessa conversa provar a inocência dele. Eles podiam estar juntos nisso e isso não explicava o porque da sedução óbvia dela, ou ele poderia estar tentando pegá-la em uma armadilha e isso não explicava ao cabelo prateado do motorista do acidente ou as ameaças no celular que só Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede e ele tinham o número.

Mergulhada em pensamentos eu perdi o momento em que a conversa mudou para algo mais e a blusa dela foi descartada ao chão. Se apenas que a revolta e o nojo suplantaram minha racionalidade e eu terminei de vestir cegamente minhas roupas pensando em uma forma de sair dali. Quando voltei a observá-los vi o Sess deitando em cima da Vadia no sofá e eu tive presença de espírito o suficiente para me esgueirar furtivamente até a cozinha e esperar que eles fossem para o quarto.

Uma vez livre eu dominei o asco, peguei minhas coisas, entrei no Corolla e sai com destino ao apartamento de Miroku. Minha cabeça rodava em confusão sobre o redemoinho de emoções que era minha vida enquanto eu tentava me controlar segurando a direção com força.Independente de ter certezas sobre os heróis ou vilões da história eu sabia que era a mocinha e aquilo já tinha ido longe demais.

Eu precisava de resposta e só Miroku poderia me dar.

**Nota:** A música é Here whithout you de Three Doors Down e a song completa está em meu site, vocês sabem a perseguição com músicas que está havendo por aqui...

Esse capitulo foi bem difícil de escrever mas eu particularmente gostei dele. Apesar do tempo que levei foi bom a fic desenganchar em alguns aspectos. A continuação vem Deus sabe quando... so sorry mas a vida é assim. Em todo caso apertem o go ai embaixo pra me ajudar na inspiração...


	14. Chapter 14 Pretérito Imperfeito

**Nota da autora: **Em primeiro lugar eu tenho que comentar sobre a demora desse capítulo. Eu sei que vocês já estão cansados com todas essas desculpas sobre faculdade, trabalho e vida pessoal então eu não vou me repetir apenas tecer a consideração sobre como foi difícil achar ao mesmo tempo o clima certo pra escrever o tempo necessário para isso. Somente hoje, desempregada há dois longos dias eu pude sintetizar as duas coisas e não foi fácil... Assim, agradeço a paciência de vocês em continuar lendo essa história. O próximo capítulo está, mais uma vez, sem previsão.

Ademais eu tenho que agradecer às pessoas que direta ou indiretamente me ajudaram nesse texto e nesse grupo se insere à SadieSil, escritora e amiga, a Suzi, que mesmo me esquecendo um pouco mora no meu coração e a todos que me incentivaram através das reviews. Obrigada. Mesmo. Então... bom capítulo!

**Capítulo 14 – Pretérito Imperfeito**

As luzes apagadas me saudaram de maneira nostálgica quando estacionei o carro ao lado do velho templo xintoísta. Pegando minhas coisas no porta-malas eu comecei a subir a longa escadaria me forçando a não sucumbir ao sentimento de melancolia que me assaltava.

Minha mão tremia quando eu inseri a chave na fechadura, a sensação de voltar para casa se tornando insuportável na medida em que eu me via obrigada a confrontar meu passado. Eu não tinha uma casa pra voltar e o meu passado não havia morrido naquele acidente como eu quisera acreditar.

A porta abriu com um click e eu entrei decidida a deixar aqueles fantasmas para trás. Eu quase podia ver a garotinha correndo para o escritório e sua curiosidade infantil com as matérias do pai, e as lágrimas ousavam se acumular nos meus olhos. Mas eu não era mais uma garota e hoje eram as minhas próprias matérias quem eu veria naquele escritório enquanto pensava sobre toda a grande enrascada em que eu me metera.

Felizmente a casa estava limpa, eu pagava a uma pessoa para mantê-la habitável. O cheiro de alecrim do desinfetante enchia minhas narinas trazendo velhas lembranças. Eu suspirei e liguei as luzes me jogando no sofá tentando não pensar na menina que rezava ao seu anjo da guarda. Era doloroso demais pensar em Inuyasha depois de tudo e ver as chances perdidas de ter uma família. O dia estava perto de amanhecer e eu lutava contra o sono. Ademais eu tinha medo do que poderia sonhar.

"Os passos leves ecoaram pelo assoalho enquanto a garota risonha descia os degraus de madeira. A luz estava acesa no fim do corredor e ela seguiu para lá tomando cuidado para não respirar muito alto. Uma risadinha, porém , parecida com um chiado, saiu quando a garota de cabelos negros chegou à porta e arriscou uma olhadela.

Os olhos azuis esquadrinharam o local e pararam no homem adormecido de mau jeito sobre a escrivaninha . A luz do monitor pendia acesa dando um reflexo amarelado no braço dele e ela comemorou silenciosamente. Finalmente! Era sua grande chance e ela não desperdiçaria. Pé ante pé chegou perto e começou a ler.

Que palavra difícil! Ela abriu a boca em uma reclamação muda " pre-me-di-ta-do" o que será que aquela palavra grande queria dizer? A garota pôs-se a pensar, intrigada. Não lhe admira que seu pai tenha se rendido ao sono... com todas aquelas palavras difíceis... Suspirando ela decidiu terminar sua pequena aventura por ali e ir dormir então ela virou-se e andou até a porta já pensando em como contaria ao seu pequeno irmão, Souta. A voz soou grave e um pouco rouca atrás de si, e a garota empalideceu, parando.

- Kagome.

- Sim, papai. – a voz um pouco trêmula dela se obrigou a responder já imaginando um provável castigo. Seu pai não deixava que ela lesse o que ele escrevia, mas ela já tinha aprendido que ele era um jornalista e escrevia reportagens in-ves-ti-ga-ti-vas, ou que quer que isso quisesse dizer.

- Você não deveria estar na cama, mocinha? – o homem lhe perguntou e a garota empalideceu ainda mais.

- Eu queria ver. – ela começou hesitante com os olhos baixos e, quando o homem se aproximou ajoelhando-se à sua frente ela baixou os olhos.

- Não abaixe a cabeça, querida, não estou assim tão zangado. – ele desfez a severidade da voz e lhe sorriu. – Mas o que eu lhe disse sobre ler os meus textos?

- Não é pra criança ler... – ela suspendeu a cabeça e seus olhos marejados encararam os olhos negros do homem. – Não brigue comigo, pai. Eu só queria ver o que você escrevia.

Ele abriu um sorriso e a garota suspirou aliviada.

- Você gostou de ler tithen-pen? - ele sempre a chamava assim e devia ser alguma coisa bem bonita.

- Hum-hum. – ela assentiu e permitiu ser pega no colo.

- Então seu pai vai lhe levar pra cama agora. – Ele apagou a luz e subiu a escada admirando o olhar de sua filha.

- Pai? – a voz sonolenta ainda se fez ouvir – o que é premeditado?"

As lágrimas escorriam livremente por meu rosto quando eu acordei som os raios de sol da manhã. "Doces lembranças" eu pensei vendo o assoalho de madeira ganhar cor saudando a luz do sol. O sentimento só durou, no entanto, até correr meus olhos para a porta trancada do escritório lembrando a voz desesperada do meu pai pedindo que eu me afastasse enquanto o fogo tomava conta do veículo tombado. "E dolorosas." Acrescentei.

Resignada com a tristeza eu fui para o escritório me inteirar das notícias do dia e traçar alguma espécie de plano agora que eu sabia que Miroko estava de volta e podia reaver o CD. No NHK news uma reportagem falando sobre meu acidente saíra na capa do caderno policial e eu suspirei olhando os números do meu relógio. Inuyasha realmente sumira e eu devia me desligar um pouco de todos os problemas da minha vida pessoal e amorosa e pegar o Cd na mão de Miroku além de me manter viva, é claro, o que era só o maior dos meus problemas. Com outro suspiro eu peguei o aparelho telefônico da casa e disquei os 8 números que já sabia de cor.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes até cair na secretária eletrônica e eu dei um grunhido impaciente. Não era possível que aquele fotógrafo tarado tivesse sumido de novo! Então o meu celular tocou com um salto e a vibração insistente acendeu novamente a luz vermelha em minha cabeça a dizer " não atenda" e eu julguei que o pesadelo havia recomeçado.

Por alguns segundos eu apenas observei a minha mão trêmula se dirigir ao aparelho vibrante e a indecisão trouxe outro grunhido aos meus lábios entreabertos. Onde estava aquela garota corajosa que corria pela casa? Em que espécie de mulher patética eu tinha me transformado?

O ar parecia preso em meus pulmões formando um bolo em minha garganta à medida que eu juntava coragem para olhar o visor e a imagem do anjo canino me assaltou. Eu nem tinha percebido o quão imprescindível ele era pra mim no pesadelo em que eu vivia. E o bolo de minha garganta se tornou insuportável quando a noção de que ele simplesmente evaporara de minha vida se substanciou no número "privado" que piscava no visor.

"Não é possível que ele seja tão covarde." Eu tentei pela ducentésima vez me convencer de que ele voltaria sem sucesso. Eu sabia que estava sozinha de novo, um peão cansado no meio do tabuleiro, mas dessa vez eu não iria seguir as estratégias dos outros.

Desligando o celular eu rumei para a cozinha a fim de me alimentar um pouco antes de começar minha maratona. Um passo de cada vez e talvez eu conseguisse um cheque-mate. Em primeiro lugar eu achei interessante escrever um pouco sobre a história desde o começo. Talvez clareasse minha mente sobre tudo que acontecera e ajudasse a não recair em lembranças dolorosas que aquela casa me trazia. Então eu me vi lembrando e organizando os fatos desde que eu acordei do infame jantar no apartamento do Sess...

Revendo as minhas lembranças deu pra contar todas as burradas que eu tinha feito desde que a história havia começado. Mas não dava pra exigir conduta diversa em certas ocasiões, pois eu era uma jornalista e não uma policial. Mas em todo caso, agora, com os pensamentos mais organizados já dava pra traçar uma linha de ação mais inteligente do que toda a confusão que eu fora capaz de armar.

Em primeiro lugar eu tenho que admitir que havia sido uma bobagem eu tomar tantas precauções quanto à moradia e telefone e não procurar proteção policial quanto às ameaças... mas com tantas suspeitas envolvendo o SIJ eu não podia simplesmente arriscar a polícia também. Em segundo lugar eu vi que esse não é realmente o momento de estar pensando na minha vida amorosa. Bem, mesmo com toda a falta que eu sentia de Inuyasha e tal é inegável que meus problemas com ele e com o Sesshoumaru atrapalharam minha concentração e me deixaram distraída e, portanto, vulnerável nas investigações. Em terceiro lugar estavam minhas suspeitas quanto à quarta ponta da Shikon no tama que eu carinhosamente apelidara de inominável. Nos meus raciocínios anteriores eu havia deixado passar alguns aspectos da questão e eu não estava disposta a repetir o erro. Eu iria partir apenas de uma certeza: a pessoa inominável trabalhava no SIJ, eu só faltava eu descobrir quem.

Traçando essas diretrizes na minha cabeça eu me permiti uma análise mais impessoal sobre a situação no serviço secreto. É fato que eu dera meu celular a Seshoumaru, mas essa realmente não era uma prova conclusiva... foi uma bobagem eu tentar confronta-lo. Algumas palavras de Inuyasha sobre a insossa também me chamaram a atenção: ele me falara, quando bêbado, que a Kikyou era amante de um político. E se por um lado as questões todas convergiam ao SIJ, por outro, cada vez mais eu me via indecisa sobre quem era a pessoa que eu devia pegar.

Deixando a parte reflexiva de lado eu me espreguicei sobre a cadeira acolchoada e sorri ao perceber que já era perto da hora do almoço e eu ainda não comera nada. Meu estômago protestava já algum tempo e agora, um pouco mais serena, eu me vi disposta a cuidar desse pequeno contratempo doméstico.

A cozinha me trouxe sensações boas que eu pensei ter esquecido e eu jurava que podia sentir o cheiro do bolo de cenoura que meu pai adorava quando entrei lá. Dessa vez, porém, a sensação não veio acompanhada do desespero das outras lembranças e sim de certa melancolia inevitável. Vasculhando os armários que se faziam de despensa eu encontrei leite, farinha, massa para panquecas e cereais de chocolate além de leite em caixa. Havia uma mínima quantidade, possível apenas para uma refeição, pois eu há muito não vinha ali, mas por hora devia servir. Quando eu fosse encontrar Miroku na cidade eu abasteceria a casa de mantimentos e vegetais frescos, frutas eu recolheria no pomar.

Mas as coisas tendiam a não seguir qualquer planejamento quando se tratava de mim...

Mais uma vez o meu celular tocou. E dessa vez eu vi surpresa o número celular de Miroku piscar no visor. Certo, o trabalho primeiro, eu pensei e atendi a ligação.

- Kagome, eu soube o que aconteceu no jornal. Onde você está? – a voz inconfundível de Miroku, em seu tom impossivelmente cínico me perguntou e eu me permiti um sorriso.

- Pelo visto Sango estava _ocupada_ demais pra te passar o recado, não é? – eu respondi maliciosamente e senti o riso silencioso dele no outro lado da linha.

- É, digamos que sim.

Eu sorri também antes de me voltar a um assunto sério.

- Eu estou no velho templo. – falei rapidamente. – Precisava pensar um pouco então vim pra cá. – Suponho que você esteja a par dos fatos. – tentei encurtar o assunto pois o medo do telefone não me abandonava.

- Estou em parte. – ele me respondeu. – Algumas coisas _eu não tive tempo_ de perguntar.

- Oh, entendo – reprimi um riso. – Vamos nos encontrar, então, em algum lugar.

- Você podia vir aqui – ele sugeriu e eu declinei.

- Melhor não, Miroku, pelo bem da minha sanidade mental. Eu até imagino _como_ seu apartamento deve estar já que você esteve tão _sem tempo_.

Ele deu uma risada entredentes antes de responder:

- Marque você, então.

- Eu sugiro que a gente vá em algum lugar público. – minha voz voltou ao tom sério no momento ao recordar uma das inúmeras recomendações de Sesshoumaru. – E que seja ao mesmo tempo bem policiado.

- Podíamos nos encontrar na Catedral. As obras de Kenzo Tange normalmente atraem muitos turistas e o policiamento é bom.

O pensamento de entrar em uma igreja depois de tantos anos me assustava, ainda mais depois de toda aquela história de Inuyasha. Mas eu não tinha muitas escolhas e talvez até me ajudasse a entender o que acontecera com o Inuyasha.

Patético. Eu tinha medo de acertar minhas contas com ELE... um suspiro se fez ouvir antes que eu assentisse e marcasse com ele às 4:00. Desligamos, então e eu fui cuidar da minha alimentação.

Eu estava nervosa. Corrigindo eu estava assustada e com medo e receosa em ter que entrar naquele terreno sagrado para uma fé que eu tinha renegado por longos 10 anos e que resolvera me por a prova sob a forma de um olhos dourados e longos cabelos brancos. O sol fustigava minha cabeça enquanto eu permanecia parada olhando aquelas pesadas portas de carvalho incapaz de entrar e ao mesmo tempo sem poder dar a volta. Eu sentia que havia atraído alguns olhares de pessoas que decerto se perguntavam o que eu fazia ali há uns bons minutos mas eu estava imersa demais em meu próprio conflito interior pra dar atenção ao olhar de quem quer que seja.

Um suspiro audível se fez ouvir enquanto eu tentava exorcizar alguns de meus fantasmas junto com o ar expelido pelos meus pulmões. A minha longa experiência, no entanto já me fazia ter o conhecimento de que o ar não nos dava força e muito menos levava embora dores tão antigas. Tentando manter meu andar firme diante da vasta gama de emoções que me assaltavam eu apenas percorri o pouco espaço que fazia toda a diferença entre estar dentro ou não.

Parei junto às portas de carvalho e a atmosfera lúgubre da igreja fez retornar a tremedeira do meu corpo de modo abrupto. Eu não imaginava assim, não mesmo, em minha cabeça Inuyasha estaria do meu lado e toda aquela confusão já teria acabado quando eu ousasse adentrar aquelas portas pra pedir perdão por ter duvidado. Mas não havia Inuyasha ali e a realidade é que eu estava sozinha com meus medos e traumas pra enfrentar a pra enfrentar a parte mais dolorosa do meu passo e não haveria anjo nenhum pra interceder por mim.

Atraída pela escuridão e pela brisa suave eu entrei e segui até o altar, os olhos queimando de lágrimas não derramadas por todos esses anos. Eu me sentia como se houvesse passado a vida inteira fora e voltava para casa com a incerteza de ser perdoada ou não e quando voltei meu olhar para o quadro que retratava a crucificação algumas lágrimas furtivas escorreram ao que eu na me incomodei em limpar. Só então notei a presença de Miroku, a alguns passos, sentado em um banco de madeira negra junto com Sango e me dirigi pra lá deixando aquela explosão de sentimentos de lado por ora.

Meu olhar recaiu para o CD na mão dele e uma cópia na mão de Sango. E envolta naquele sentimento bom de reencontro comigo mesma eu me vi acreditando que as coisas iam começar a se resolver a partir dali.

_Continua...r perdfusferença entre estar dentro ou n e longos cabelos bran_


	15. Chapter 15 A beira do precipício

**Capítulo 15 – À beira do precipício**

Por um instante, o olhar de Miroku foi a âncora que me prendia à toda aquela infernal bagunça de crime organizado enquanto eu tentava simplesmente não pensar sobre o lugar onde eu estava. Já passara da hora daquele acerto de contas, mas agora que eu estava por fazê-lo percebia o quão não-preparada eu estava.

"Eu acho que você devia deixar uma cópia na... Kagome?"

O chamado de Miroku mais uma vez me tirou de um obscuro devaneio e eu suspirei, tentando ao máximo me concentrar em permanecer viva, mas, ao que parecia, eu não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso também. O que fazer quando aquela parte negra da sua cabeça está prestes a explodir e trazer e volta todos aqueles infindáveis momentos que você gostaria mais que tudo de esquecer? Eu me sentia abrindo a porta daquela caixa de pandora da minha cabeça como alguém que abre a porta de um avião em pleno ar, sem uma droga de pára-quedas. Céus, era tão difícil, quando tudo que eu queria era abaixar a cabeça e chorar, e desfazer aquele campo de batalha que eu criara com tantos diabinhos vestidos de vermelho. Mas ainda havia mágoa demais e culpa demais naquele reencontro comigo mesma.

O braço de Miroku me fez perceber alguns espasmos do meu corpo e eu notei que as lágrimas já enchiam meus olhos, tentando conter os soluços e, inutilmente, me recompor.

"Chore, K-chan. Deus, eu sei o quanto você precisa." O tom carinhoso do fotógrafo hentai chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me senti no limiar de uma tempestade que está pra desabar.

"Olhe o que eu me tornei, Miroku! Tudo que eu faço nos últimos dias é chorar e chorar e lamentar as minhas escolhas de merda e onde isso tem me levado? Eu nem mesmo me reconheço mais!" Respondi um tanto histérica naquele tom entrecortado e sem fôlego por causa das lágrimas que eu já começava a odiar.

"Eu acho que você está simplesmente se cobrando demais." O tom sempre tão centrado de Sango me fez perceber que estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Simplesmente me descontrolando quanto devia estar pensando em livrar o meu traseiro dos problemas futuros e não me remoendo pelos fantasmas do passado.

"Sabe, é tão difícil." Respirei fundo contando até dez e soltando o ar na tática de relaxamento mais conhecida que existia. Mas, mesmo o ar não tinha o condão de cicatrizar velhas feridas, eu sabia, e só me restava esquecer aquela dor que hoje parecia estar ali, desde sempre.

"Eu me sinto tão perdida..." murmurei e baixei o olhar enxugando as lágrimas que ainda se formavam. "Era pra ele estar aqui, me guiando, me ajudando, e não ter simplesmente sumido por causa de uma transa estúpida. Sinto como se tivesse perdido minha família de novo, e dessa vez por minha culpa!"

"Certas coisas estão acima do nosso controle, K-chan." Novamente a voz séria de Sango a me centrar do que eu sempre fora e eu fui presa no olhar determinado dela. – Você não o magoaria de propósito, ele deveria saber. Além do que você está numa situação de estresse constante... se dê um desconto.

"Eu sei." Apressei-me em responder, agradecendo silenciosamente pela compreensão dela. "Eu só... nunca imaginava que ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo... na minha cabeça era ele quem tinha as respostas."

"Nem você tem todas as respostas, K-chan." Miroku interviu novamente na conversa com aquele jeito leve que só ele tem. "Eu sei que você se esforça, mas nem sempre há uma fonte disposta a ajudar. Ainda mais com esse seu charme de um elefante desembestado!"

Eu ri fracamente com a sua tola tentativa de humor e assenti, recobrando o pouco controle que me era característico.

"Bom, algumas pessoas tem inveja do meu charme e carisma avalassadores." Um sorriso se fez meu agradecimento e eu voltei meu olhar para o Cd na mão dele.

"Você parece precisar de um tempo sozinha pra pensar, K-chan." Miroku pôs o Cd em minha mão e fechou meus dedos no que era minha taboa de salvação. "Pegue o Cd e entregue uma cópia para aquele seu colega baixinho. Depois me ligue e a gente marca de se encontrar pra acertar o resto. De toda forma, amanhã eu passo na tua casa."

Eu sorri mais uma vez e agradeci enquanto pegava o pequeno CD seguramente em minhas mãos e voltei meus olhos para o casal que se distanciava.

"Fica bem." Eu ainda ouvi meu fotógrafo tarado preferido dizer antes de seus passos se afastarem rumo à saída, e vi as mãos dele se afastarem também rumo a um território perigoso no corpo da Hacker.

"Esse Miroku... nem em uma igreja!" O pensamento veio e a realização de que eu estava finalmente só no templo de Deus me atingiu me deixando incerta sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Eram anos de mágoas e culpas e dor.E logo eu estava olhando para o altar, na iminência daquele ajuste de contas doloroso, mas necessário.

Preparada ou não, aquele era o momento de acertar as contas com alguém muito importante.

Sentei no bando de mogno negro e respirei mais uma vez, sem saber como iniciar aquele reencontro. Olhei o altar novamente e meus olhos prenderam na figura de cristo crucificado, a chorar lágrimas de sangue. Suas lágrimas reverberaram em minha mente associando-se as que eu vertera a pouco e eu baixei o olhar, incapaz de olhar aquele pedaço de minha vida que eu perdera. Minha mente girava em torno daquele anjo de olhos dourados e eu me sentia constrangida demais para começar aquele conversa.

Uma mão no meu ombro varreu os pensamentos de minha mente e eu me sobressaltei. Com o corpo completamente tenso, eu virei a cabeça, esperando encontrar mais ameaças, e me deparei com um bondoso rosto enrugado a me fitar. Imediatamente relaxei, e a mudança em minha postura foi tão perceptível que vi o rosto idoso se enrugar com uma preocupação estampada no olhar. Apesar disso senti uma paz que a muito tempo não alcançava e que parecia irradiar daquele velho.

"Precisa de ajuda, filha?" Ele me perguntou e me deixei prender naquele olhar de calma e serenidade que ele me presenteava, recolhendo minha bolsa para qe ele pudesse sentar ao meu lado. Ele usava uma batina negra e seu sorriso bondoso era como um sopro de ar na escuridão sufocante em que eu caminhava.

"E como preciso." Respondi em um suspiro e ele permaneceu em silêncio, sustentando o sorriso enquanto eu tomava coragem.

Após uns dois minutos eu também sorri, sem graça, e desviei o olhar, voltando a baixa-los para meu colo. Então, com uma pequena careta não visível falei."Eu não sei como começar."

"Comece do começo, filha." O tratamento carinhoso quebrou a defesa mental que eu ainda tentava manter e eu me vi levantando o olhar para fitá-lo, sem conseguir deixar de pensar que ele seria um avô maravilhoso. Mas pensar em família tinha um efeito estranho em mim e logo meus olhos marejaram e eu soltei um sorriso cansado.

"Fazia dez anos que eu não entrava em uma igreja, padre. Eu achei que ele tinha me abandonado, sabe, depois que perdi minha família em um atentado e não consegui retomar a fé que mantinha antes." Ele continuava mantendo aquele silêncio calmo e eu procurei vestígios de reprovação em sua expressão, mas não encontrei então apenas forcei as palavras as saírem. "Hoje eu não sei. Aconteceram algumas coisas que foram como um lampejo de esperança mas não sei se estou pronta pra confiar..."

"Ele nunca abandona as pessoas, criança. Mesmo que você tenha se afastado dele, ele nunca se afastou de você."

"Eu sei, padre. Suspirei pesadamente, mexendo a cabeça para tirar a imagem de Inuyasha que se instalara ali. "Eu descobri isso a pouco tempo."

"Então qual o problema, filha?" O rosto enrugado fez uma expressão interrogativa e o senhor passou um braço por meus ombros a me confortar.

Um fio de lágrima escorreu por minha face e pingou na minha bolsa e eu sequer notei. Levantei os olhos para o altar firmemente. Algumas respostas eram importantes mesmo sendo tão dolorosas.

"Eu não sei se consigo, padre, voltar a crer, depois de tudo que disse e fiz. É tão fácil não acreditar, sabe, só se deixar levar, sem se importar... E então eu não sei se ainda posso voltar a ser a pessoa que eu era."

"Eu acho que todos merecem uma segunda chance, criança". Ele me respondeu, seu braço esfregando levemente meu antebraço em carinho reconfortante. "Talvez você só precise ser a pessoa que você é."

"E se eu estraguei essa segunda chance?" Não pude refrear a pergunta que martelava em minha mente. "E se eu fiz tudo errado de novo?" Virei minha face angustiada para ele, a voz saindo em um tom amargo.

"Deus é amor, criança." Ele me sorriu um sorriso de intensos significados e eu o acompanhei deixando a amargura sumir um pouco do meu coração. "Não importa quantas chances você precise ele sempre estará de braços abertos pra você."

Eu virei novamente para o altar e senti que ele se levantava.

"Eu espero padre." –Falei baixo, mirando tristemente os braços abertos daquela imagem de dor e compaixão. "Porque algo me diz que precisarei de muitas delas antes do fim."

"E você terá, minha pequena. Sempre terá." A voz dele, já se distanciando pôde ser ouvida e eu observei se afastar em um passo leve, como se flutuasse naquela igreja tão sólida.

Eu mirei o altar, dessa vez séria, sem chorar. Agora era entre nós dois. E comecei uma pequena prece.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando saí da igreja rumo à delegacia, agora muito mais tranqüila. No caminho, passei por uma lan-house e fiz duas cópias do Cd, uma a ser entregue à polícia, a segunda para voltar às mãos de Miroku que entregaria à Kaede; o original ficaria comigo. Ainda, dei uma olhada nas minhas caixas de entrada de e-mails mas nada de novo aparecera e eu resisti ao suspiro que queria escapar por entre meus lábios. Eu ainda tinha esperanças que Kaede reconsiderasse mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Eu precisava assegurar minha vida antes de voltar a pensar na minha carreira.

Não resisti ao impulso, porém, de enviar um e-mail para ela dizendo que eu já estava de posse do CD e uma cópia dele estava sendo entregue à polícia. Como a coluna era semanal, a retratação só deveria sair na próxima semana, na sexta, o que me daria tempo de mostrar a prova a ela e, quem sabe, redigir a última reportagem. Para isso só faltava uma coisa: eu descobrir quem era a quarta ponta do Shikon no tama, no SIJ.

Ao sair da lan-house liguei para Myouga e o avisei que estava a caminho da delegacia onde tomaria oficialmente o depoimento e entregaria o CD. Ele havia representado ao juiz federal da seção, que provavelmente julgaria o caso, para que colhesse meu depoimento antecipadamente, frente ao risco de vida que eu corria e tudo havia sido acertado. Então, às 17:30 eu deveria estar sendo ouvida e, espero, tudo estaria acabado.

Eu senti borboletas batendo nas paredes do meu estômago com a perspectiva de resolver aquela confusão e ter minha carreira de volta, ou pelo menos resolver aquela parte dos problemas que se encerravam no Cd, como minha demissão e o encerramento do Inquérito policial. Infelizmente a outra metade dos meus problemas, aquela que começava com cabelos brancos e seguia por carros sem controle não se resolvia de forma tão simples.

Por outro lado, a paz que eu sentira com aquele breve reencontro ia dando lugar a velha amargura de quem é cético demais para acreditar em uma terceira chance. Especialmente sendo abandonada pelo seu próprio anjo da guarda.

Ok, então eu me sentia um casulo ansioso e amargurado.

Depois de uns minutos de tráfego intenso no lado Oeste de Tókio eu estacionei o casso em uma vaga a algumas quadras do prédio da sede da polícia federal em Tókio e, com o bilhete de estacionamento no bolso, caminhei na direção do moderno prédio espelhado, fora do setor administrativo da cidade. Ao contrário do SIJ que tinha sua sede em um discreto prédio de quatro andares pintado de branco, a atmosfera da Polícia Federal japonesa era opressiva: um monstro de fachada espelhada e arquitetura arrojada. E se eu, que sou uma simples testemunha me sentia totalmente intimidada pela opulência do local, não quero nem pensar sobre como se sentem as pessoas que estão sendo investigadas.

Armando-me com os documentos que imprimira, o Cd e um sorriso que ao menos tentava parecer confiante eu entrei pelo hall cinzento da repartição notando os agentes que passavam de um lado para o outro, caras fechadas e pastas na mão. Dirigi-me à recepção que era um balcão circular no meio do cômodo e fui atendida por uma séria recepcionista que anotou meu documento de identificação e meu deu um crachá, apontando o elevador quando inquiri sobre o escritório de Myouga.

No quinto andar novamente deparei-me com outra recepcionista, esta um pouco mais bem humorada que me disse onde estava o cafezinho e me pôs sentada a espera-lo voltar de uma reunião. Uns 10 minutos depois, pude vê-lo passar e aguardei ser anunciada para em seguida adentrar a sala de paredes brancas e piso cinzento espelhado. Alguém naquele lugar devia ter sérios problemas com a aparência...

Os cabelos também grisalhos de Myouga me saudaram atrás de uma mesa de madeira escura e eu o cumprimentei com um meneio de cabeça, sentando-me na cadeira em frente a ele. Antes que eu iniciasse ele se adiantou com uma pergunta direta, porém calma.

"Por onde você andou, Kagome? Fui ao endereço que você me deu e não lhe encontrei, após fui ao seu trabalho e me disseram que você tinha ido pra casa. Seu celular não atendia..."

Eu sinto muito, Myouga-san. Eu fui meio que dispensada no trabalho e resolvi passar uns dias em um velho templo da família. Estou tentando não receber telefonemas estranhos também, então desliguei o celular.

"Sim." Ouvi-o suspirar e me lançar um olhar penetrante, completando: "Achei que havia acontecido algo a você".

Sem querer sorri com escárnio pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. "E aconteceu." Respondi. "Sofri um acidente com meu carro e fui dispensada no meu trabalho."

"Acidente?" Ele rebateu cético e eu novamente suspirei. Então ele havia prestado atenção ao jornal.

"Na verdade, creio ter sido um atentado. Deixei o carro no departamento de trânsito para fazerem a perícia."

Ele pegou o tipo e o número da placa do carro para acompanhar o exame pericial e o endereço do hospital onde eu tinha sido medicada após o acidente bem o contato de algumas testemunhas do dia do acidente.

"Isso é muito sério, Kagome." Ele disse assim que terminou de colher os dados. "Parece uma tentativa de homicídio."

"Eu sei" respondi nervosa e o fitei com intensidade. "Eles estão fechando o cerco. Não sei o que fazer."

"Acalme-se." Ele me disse com um tom de voz que parecia gentil e eu respirei fundo. "Eles não devem tentar mais nada, levantaria suspeitas demais."

"Bom, também levantaria suspeitas a dez anos atrás, Myouga-sama e mesmo assim não só tentaram como conseguiram." Não pude deixar de retrucar rispidamente.

"Não sabemos de trata-se do mesmo grupo, kagome-san. Trate de se acalmar ou não conseguirá prestar o depoimento."

A mudança de assunto serviu como um tipo de mantra para que eu me acalmasse e eu finalmente apresentei ao oficial as provas que tinha colhido, bem como entreguei-lhe o Cd. Ele finalmente sorriu aquele estranho sorriso torto dele e eu o acompanhei sentindo que as coisas iam se ajeitar. Em seguida fui encaminhada a uma sala privada onde fui posta com uma tevê e uma câmera bem como outros aparelhos de transmissão. Ao que parece, eu prestaria meu depoimento de forma virtual.

Engasguei na hora do compromisso e tentei fixar meu olhar apenas no olhar objetivo do juiz que me inquiria detalhes sobre as provas que eu tinha colhido e em seguida sobre o atentado sofrido. Ao fim ele perguntou se eu tinha alguma idéia sobre mais alguém que poderia estar por trás dessa operação, e eu novamente engasguei, sem saber como externar minhas suspeitas. Eu falei-lhe do SIJ, e dos telefonemas sem especificar a insossa ou Sesshoumaru. Eu aprendera a lição sobre acusações sem provas.

Na saída eu me despedi com a impressão de que o Meritíssimo Senhor Juiz Akedo Iwasaka era uma pessoa impessoal e voltei à sala de Myouga.

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso quando entrei e eu não entrei em detalhes sobre o depoimento já que ele ouvira boa parte. Em seguida, ele me olhou um tanto hesitante e perguntou sobre o que eu faria quanto a meu emprego.

Eu fiz uma expressão intrigada e ele se apressou a explicar:

"Não acho aconselhável que você retorne à redação, Kagome, vez que é um local muito visado. Na verdade, o ideal seria que você se afastasse de tudo até 14 de agosto, que será a provável data do julgamento".

Eu fiz uma careta. Faltava um mês e meio para a data mencionada e eu sentia que iria enlouquecer se ficasse todo aquele tempo em casa pensando nos meus problemas sentimentais. "Não sei se posso fazer isso, Myouga. O meu trabalho é tudo pra mim."

Ele novamente me fitou com impaciência e tentou soltar um suspiro que morreu na garganta e eu me preparei para alguma idéia bombástica que justificasse todo aquele suspense.

"Você não percebe a sua importância para esse caso, não é Kagome-san? Você é testemunha-chave desse processo. Se você não aparecer no dia do julgamento para ratificar seu depoimento provavelmente essas pessoas vão se safar mais uma vez. Então, o mínimo que espero é sua colaboração." O suspiro dessa vez saiu e eu me vi processando as palavras que acabara de ouvir do ponto de vista dele. Não podia negar que fazia sentido.

"O que você está propondo, afinal?" Perguntei, ao fim, impaciente com todo aquele rodeio.

"Eu acho melhor te incluir no Serviço de Proteção à Testemunha." Myouga soltou a bomba e eu sentei tentando digerir a notícia enquanto ele me apresentava melhor a idéia. Um mês e meio longe de Tókio e tudo que eu conhecia, sob um nome falso, sem contato com ninguém. Era difícil, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu queira sobreviver àquela tempestade.

"Tudo bem, Myouga." Respondi desanimada e ele sorriu pra mim como um encorajamento e desandou a explicar como isso seria operacionalizado.

"Você me pegou de surpresa com sua ligação então não dá tempo pra arrumar tudo pra hoje, mas amanhã mesmo eu farei sua inclusão e em seguida irei lhe buscar pra te levar ao lugar onde você irá morar até o julgamento."

Pelo sorrisinho dele tenho certeza que ele me mandaria para Okinawa ou coisa assim, sem internet, sem telefone e sem nada de interessante pra fazer, mas ainda assim assenti e passei o endereço do templo pra ele. Após peguei minhas coisas e levantei, cansada.

"Apenas fique fria até amanhã, Kagome-san e tudo isso estará acabado." Ele sorriu com uma última piadinha e eu resisti à tentação de lhe mostrar um dedo muito interessante. Acabado... sei.

No carro, mandei uma mensagem pra Miroku contando a nova e tentei me acostumar com a situação em que me metera. Eu me sentia a três passos de um precipício mas era tarde demais para voltar e cada segundo me deixava mais perto da beira.

Eu só esperava não me machucar muito na queda.

O templo parecia uma paisagem de um retrato antigo naquele anoitecer de inverno e eu estacionei o carro, este um Renault Clio emprestado por Kouga já que o meu estava preso no Departamento de Trânsito para perícia desde o acidente.

A casa estava fria e silenciosa e eu entrei ligando as luzes de modo mecânico já imaginando minha nova despedida daquele lugar de doces lembranças. Resumi minhas atividades naquela noite a comer e arrumar minha mala que seria posta no carro no dia seguinte quando Myouga me buscasse para meu período de quarentena junto ao Serviço de Proteção à Testemunha. Em seguida fui dormir, fatigada de tantas emoções e sem querer me deparar com minhas eternas perguntas sem resposta.

Não sei o que me acordou, se foi o cheiro esquisito que invadiu o quarto, ou apenas o restinho que sobrara de minha pouca sorte, mas o fato é que eu estava desperta quando um clique esquisito se propagou da maçaneta da porta e a figura de negro assomou pela porta. O meu estado consciente, no entanto, não me ajudou a conter o susto que foi ouvir a voz fria que tanto me arrepiava ordenando com um pouco de pressa, enquanto me pegava pelo cotovelo.

" Vamos, Kagome, levante, temos que sair daqui."

Eu rapidamente me soltei quando a consciência de que o chefe do Serviço Secreto japonês acabara de invadir minha casa e ao que parecia estava tentando me seqüestrar e desci as escadas, disposta a pegar meu carro e ir encontrar Myouga em Tókio porque minha situação estava certamente complicada, principalmente quando me dei conta que aquelas ações significavam uma coisa que eu tinha tentado ignorar de todas as formas até então: era o Sess.

O que levava a uma conclusão aterrorizante: eu estava morta.

Eu não precisei chegar à porta, no entanto, pois quando cheguei ao sopé da escada a cena que encontrei fez com que um arrepio de medo descesse pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que eu senti que montava um quebra-cabeça em minha mente.

Uma cópia mais séria de mim, gentilmente apelidada de insossa, acabava de fechar a minha porta da frente e me sorria de um modo que indicava problemas.

"Ora, Sess, parece que você chegou primeiro dessa vez." A voz fria dela ressonou pela sala na penumbra e eu gelei consciente de que eu estava realmente encurralada.

Não me restava nada a não ser pular aquele precipício e tentar sobreviver à queda.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre a Terra e o Céu**

**Capítulo 16 – Tarde demais**

As cordas machucavam meu pulso que formigava adormecido pelo aperto a cortar minha circulação. Diferente do pulso, no entanto, minha cabeça ia a mil, com cenas e pensamentos desconexos me impedindo de digerir as minhas próprias horríveis conclusões.

Ao meu lado a respiração de Sesshoumaru, não tão suave, era o único som risível no quarto frio em que nos encontrávamos. Ele estava lá, parado, em silêncio desde que subimos a escada, a lançar olhares de soslaio, alternando entre mim e o homem mal encarado que guardava a porta.

Era estranho como ele parecia nervoso para alguém que comandava uma queima de arquivo. Como se as coisas tivessem subitamente saído do plano. E eu logo me peguei fantasiando sobre o real papel dele ali, mas estava cansada de me enganar sobre aquele demônio de cabelos prateados.

Pelo que pareceram horas eu fui mantida ali, amarrada, em completo silêncio, tentando acalmar as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração ao mesmo tempo em que juntava as peças daquele complexo quebra-cabeças. Então um grito feminino soou e todos os meus esforços em parecer calma e compenetrada e não fraca e patética se foram.

Com o som, no andar abaixo o homem saiu brevemente da porta, descendo as escadas e só então vi Sesshoumaru se mover, checando o celular e digitando alguma coisa. Vergonhosamente não achei forças para prestar atenção na conversa, aterrorizada demais com o que me aconteceria para ter meus pensamentos desviados. Eu ainda lembrava dos fatos que se sucederam na sala antes de vir parar aqui, amarrada em meu próprio quarto.

Take a bow, the night is over

_Agradeça, a noite acabou_

This masquerade is getting older

_Esta máscara está ficando velha_

Lights are low, the curtains are down

_As luzes estão baixas, as cortinas estão fechadas_

There's no one here

_Não tem ninguém aqui_

(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)

_(Não tem ninguém aqui, não tem ninguém aqui na platéia)_

_Ao ver a insossa minha primeira reação foi estagnar no fim da escada o que deu tempo do traidor do Sesshoumaru me alcançar. Eu senti mais do que vi dedos de aço se fechando novamente ao redor do meu pulso, mas não houve qualquer "deja vi" dessa vez._

_"Então, vocês deveriam ter me convidado para a festinha. Acho que não estou vestida apropriadamente" Soltei minha fase engraçadinha da vez mas não houve resposta._

_"Resolvi me adiantar".Ouvi a voz monocórdia daquele desgraçado falar, como se justificasse, e um sentimento de revolta começou a se avolumar em mim. Eu estava certa o tempo inteiro! A constatação fez meu estômago doer e meu corpo tremeu levemente, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos de rapina daquela mulher miserável._

_"Já tremendo, querida?" A ironia, no entanto, não tinha o dom de sequer alterar a expressão fácil daquele monstro e eu tentei encará-la, mas doía demais minha humilhação, presa em minha própria casa, pelo homem que eu julgava amar e sua amante torpe. "Não se preocupe, não vai doer." Ela riu sem vida e eu não consegui reprimi uma careta de asco._

_"Não acaba aqui, você sabe, Kikyou." Respondi, mas era uma ameaça vazia, e ambas sabíamos._

_"Acaba, pra você, querida." Ela disse e eu observei os homens que tinham entrado com ela revistarem de forma cuidadosa a minha casa._

_A frase pareceu ter um efeito maior em meu captor, no entanto, e o aperto se intensificou em meu pulso, deixando meus dedos esbranquiçados. Levantando os olhos deparei-me com a insossa segurando uma Rossi calibre 38 sob o olhar sério de Sesshoumaru que também devia portar alguma arma, mas não estava empnhando. _

_"Leve-a para cima, Sess." – A voz dela chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu não pude evitar um estremecimento. Seria agora? Assim? Em minha própria casa? "Eu chamo-o quando terminarmos."_

Sem responder ele apenas me arrastou pelas escadas e me levou para um quarto onde um dos homens da insossa prontamente me amarrou."

O terror lentamente me dominava até me ver capturada pelos olhos frios daquele monstro que chamei de amor. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, porém, os olhos dele pareciam preocupados e ansiosos, mesmo fixos na vítima fraca e patética que eu era.

Eu estava perdida, tão absolutamente fraca e era subitamente cedo demais pra morrer contando tudo que não tinha vivido.

Senti me odiar naquele momento mas não pude conter a lágrima salgada de desgosto que desceu pelo meu rosto borrando minha visão daqueles olhos azuis.

"Não é hora de chorar, agora Kagome." Ouvir a voz fria dele me enchia de uma raiva surda e eu prontamente retruquei.

"Você não esperava que eu tivesse sorrindo, não eh, Sess?"

O rosto dele se contorceu em uma careta e ele balbuciou coisas como "Não é possível que você..." mas se calou ao perceber a volta do guardinha troglodita da porta.

E a cada minuto eu entendia menos esse jogo perigoso que eu jogava.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio opressivo eu não agüentei mais segurar o questionamento que raspava minha garganta.

"Porque, Sess?" E a minha voz saiu rouca de um choro silencioso que eu sequer percebera estar soltando.

O silêncio dele parecia um atestado ainda maior de culpa se a arma, o contexto, e todo o resto não fosse o suficiente, e eu continuei, simplesmente pondo pra fora todo o rancor, a raiva e a humilhação que me fustigavam.

"Porque se envolver nisso? Porque tanta dissimulação?"

Ele me deu um olhar de censura mas eu já tinha começado e não ia parar. Sequer notei o quão intensamente o fitava ou a presença do troglodita sem cérebro na porta, apenas queria entender os motivos de tudo aquilo.

"Porque as ameaças, o carro e tudo o mais se íamos acabar aqui? Porque me encher de esperanças daquele jeito?"

Eu chorava abertamente agora e mal registrei a saída do homem da porta para atender um grito da insossa. Pensei ter ouvido um tiro também mas já não tinha certeza de minhas impressões naquela cena de um filme de suspense de terceira categoria.

Ele se aproximou de mim e tocou minha face ao que eu afastei a cabeça enojada.

Say your lines but do you feel them

_Diga suas falas, mas você as sente?_

Do you mean what you say

_Você deseja realmente dizer o que disse_

When there's no one around

_Quando não tem ninguém em volta_

Watching you, watching me

_Te assistindo, me assistindo_

One lonely star

_Uma estrela solitária_

(One lonely star you don't know who you are)

_(Uma estrela solitária, você não sabe quem você é)_

"Nem tudo é o que parece, kagome" Eu ouvi sua voz sussurrada e o vi pegando a arma que eu já notara no bolso da calça. " Confie em mim."

Eu lhe retribuí com um olhar incrédulo e engasguei com um riso amargo.

"Fica meio difícil confiar em alguém na situação em que me encontro, não acha?"

Eu queria que ele me retrucasse, me desse algum tipo de explicação maluca, me dissesse que eu tinha entendido mal, mas ele novamente se voltara para o celular e parecia estar averiguando a razão do barulho. É, pelo visto fora um tiro mesmo, concluí, pela conversa, mas não consegui imaginar em quem ou porquê.

Ao click do fim da ligação sobreveio a nova chegada do troglodita da porta e dessa vez eu não perdi o sinal que ele fez me mandando descer.

Eu sentia um torpor estranho como se meu corpo tentasse se acostumar com as coisas que eu não podia mudar, mas ao mesmo tempo podia ser efeito da circulação sanguínea presa pelas cordas em meus braços, pernas e cintura que me prendiam à cadeira.

Antes de raciocinar sobre isso, no entanto, terror se insinuou novamente em minha espinha ao ver Sess se aproximar soltando as cordas e me puxar para baixo, pelo braço com a arma na mão.

I've always been in love with you

_Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você_

I guess you've always known it's true

_Eu acho que você sempre soube que é verdade_

You took my love for granted

_Você tinha certeza do meu amor_

Why oh why

_Por quê oh por quê_

The show is over say good-bye

_O show acabou diga adeus_

say good-bye, say good-bye

_Diga adeus, diga adeus_

"Eu sinto muito." Eu ouvi a voz dele de quem não sentia nada retruquei automaticamente, jogando pra fora o ódio que me consumia.

"Não você não sente. Você é uma droga de um bastardo canalha que não sente coisa alguma e precisa se esconder atrás de uma prostituta de luxo."

"Você não sente nada e eu sequer sei como pude passar tanto tempo de minha vida te amando desse jeito."

"Não era pra você ter se envolvido nisso kagome." Ele continuou a falar ignorando minha explosão sentimental e eu subitamente perdi a vontade de discutir.

Nesse momento a voz da insossa se fez presente na sala e eu me calei ante aquela voz fria e perigosa que prenunciou um dos meus maiores medos

"Encontramos o CD." Ela disse. " E após, deu-me um sorriso maldoso que retribuí com um franzir de sobrancelhas e continuou dirigindo-se a mim: "tenho uma surpresinha pra você."

E eu fui arrastada escada abaixo pelo troglodita enquanto os dois traidores seguiam atrás de mim.

E mais uma vez eu percebi o quão sádica da minha vida era. Nada havia me preparado para aquilo, mas lá estava Inuyasha, meu humanizado anjo da guarda, amarrado e jogado no sofá. E meus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber a mancha de sangue que se sobressaia na região do abdômen, manchando a camisa vermelha que ele usava.

E o choque de encontra-lo, ali, quando tudo já havia perdido o sentido, foi tão grande que esqueci de meu próprio terror e desespero ante aquela figura que apesar do pouco tempo eu amava tanto.

"Oh, Deus." Balbuciei, horrorizada, e a insossa riu.

"Não reclame tanto, kagome, pelo menos você vai ter companhia. Vão ficar juntinhos, os dois, pra sempre."

E cheia de uma raiva irracional, eu nem sei como me soltei do troglodita que me segurava, e avancei naquela bruxa que arruinava pela segunda vez a minha vida e a do meu anjo.

"Você é um monstro!" berrei com toda minha raiva, sentindo mais uma vez os dedos de seshoumaru segurarem meu pulso. "Isso é inveja, não é, porque você perdeu sua chance ao escolher aquele político miserável. Deus, não tinha porquê, não o Inuyasha! Você já o destruiu uma vez, porquê envolve-lo nisso?

"Deus, o Inuyasha!" Ela me imitou e a voz dela agora tinha resquícios de raiva contida. "Você sequer o conhece kagome! Você está ai chorando e esbravejando e ele nem mesmo ama você." Ela fixou o olhar gélido em mim e eu retribuí a sua raiva com escárnio.

"O que você sabe sobre amor?" eu lhe gritei. "Você não ama ninguém! Você teve a chance de sua vida e a desperdiçou pra se jogar na cama daquele Naraku! Que tipo de lição você acha que pode me dar?"

Ela riu e olhou para Inuyasha que a despeito do ferimento estava acordado. E eu tive a sensação de que havia algo de podre ali. Algo que doeria demais. Algo que eu não queria saber.

Mas ela não ligava, como nunca ligara para minha dor e continuou a discussão.

"Pobre kagome iludida. Primeiro o Sess e agora... até mesmo o seu fiel Inuyasha. Você realmente não sabe não é?"

Eu a olhei e tentei não me amedrontar com a face cheia de escárnio dela mas era difícil e eu ouvi sua voz continuar a me apunhalar com minhas verdades doloridas.

"Conte a ela, inuyasha, conte, quem dirigia aquele carro."

Incrédula, eu voltei a olhá-lo e a lágrima que descia pelo rosto dele foi como um soco no meu estômago. Eu senti o mundo rodar balbuciando tolamente enquanto relembrava o cabelo branco do motorista.

"Não, por tudo que há de sagrado, não."

"Eu sinto muito, kagome, eu não queria". Eu ouvi a voz dolorida do meu anjo da guarda e cada som era como uma punhalada no meu coração. Como poderia? Porque Deus estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, não era possível!"

Mas o rosto culpado dele e a voz me pedindo desculpas provava que sim, era real.

E mais uma vez a voz odiosa da insossa se fez presente com sua ironia cortante:

"Eu sinto muito atrapalhar a conversa sentimental de vocês, mas eu tenho umas perguntas a lhe fazer, kagome."

Senti-a aproximar-se e tentei me afastar me batendo no peito do outro traidor que se posicionara às minhas costas no meio da conversa.

"O que foi, os aposentos não estão do seu agrado?" perguntei sarcástica e ela sorriu.

"Não é nada pessoal, kagome, mas eu preciso saber onde está a segunda cópia do CD."

Meu sorriso esvaneceu um pouco e eu neguei com a cabeça a informação de que havia uma segunda cópia.

"É claro que tem uma segunda cópia, Kagome" Nem você é assim tão burra." Ela cortou minha encenação e se afastou de mim.

"Eu disse que não ia acabar assim, querida." Respondi com um sorriso também pensando nas duas cópias que se encontravam com Miroku e Myouga. "Não está aqui."

Ela me encarou mais uma vez e pareceu ensaiar um suspiro, mas voltou a falar:

" De toda forma não importa. Sem você o CD não tem tanta importância."

E eu gelei com o momento que aquela sentença prenunciava.

"Sess, ponha-a no carro. Meus homens já devem ter preparado tudo. Eu vou pedir a Haku para levar o rapaz."

Ela virou para mim, maldosa e eu arrepiei com aquela voz eu já se tornara o som dos meus pesadelos.

"Agora você vai dar um passeio de carro, querida. Uma pena que você dirija tão mal."

Eu a vi levar o celular, aparentemente usado como um Wakie- talk aos lábios e mais uma vez foi rápido demais para minha mente entorpecida processar.

Em um segundo eu estava em pé com o bastardo do Sesshoumaru segurando meus pulsos às minhas costas e no outro eu estava no chão com o braço esquerdo sangrado pelo ferimento de bala, enquanto a insossa e o bastardo traidor trocavam tiros pela sala.

E de repente tudo acabou. Os tiros, os resvalos, os vidros quebrando e eu levantei o corpo para ver a insossa no chão, ferida também no abdômen e Sess também no chão ferido na perna.

Milagre dos milagres, havia uma arma a alguns centímetros de mim.

Esquadrinhei o local mais uma vez e vi que Sess ainda mantinha a arma na mão, então aquela só poderia ser a arma dela, kikyou.

Sem pensar peguei a arma e empunhei, estranhando o fato dos homens que a acompanhavam ainda não terem vindo socorre-la.

Make them laugh, it comes so easy

Fazê-los rir é tão fácil

When you get to the part

Quando você chega na parte

Where you're breaking my heart

Onde você parte meu coração

Hide behind your smile

Esconda-se atrás do seu sorriso

All the world loves a clown

Todo mundo ama um palhaço

(Just make 'em smile, the whole world loves a clown)

(É só fazê-los rir , o mundo inteiro ama um palhaço)

Wish you well, I cannot stay

Te desejo tudo de bom, eu não posso ficar

You deserve an award

Você merece um prêmio

For the role that you played

Pelo papel que representou

No more masquerade

Sem mais máscaras

You're one lonely star

Você é uma estrela solitária

(One lonely star you dont who you are)

(Uma estrela solitária, você não sabe quem você é)

"Acabou, kagome." A voz entrecortada de Sesshoumaru chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me levantei sem entender.

"Meus homens já renderam os homens dela." Ele começou a falar mas minha mente não computava suas sentenças. Com o olhar encontrei Inuyasha caído no chão e vi que ele estava desacordado.

O sentimento de desespero voltou a me acometer.

Parecendo ignorar a dor da coxa baleada eu vi o chefe do serviço secreto japonês levantar e entrei em pânico. Ainda não terminara?A arma pesava na minha mão, mas eu ainda me sentia em pânico demais para solta-la.

Então eu vi sesshoumaru se aproximar cambaleante de mim e eu não podia suportar o medo e o pânico que isso causava. Como eu poderia saber se o que ele falava era realmente verdade? Como eu iria confiar nele depois de tudo?

"Não se aproxime." Falei com a voz rouca de choro e me afastei um pouco, tropeçando no corpo da insossa, também desmaiada no chão.

"Acabou, kagome. Largue a arma." Ele voltou a insistir e eu voltei mais alguns passos.

"Fica longe bastardo" Eu retruquei de qualquer jeito, incapaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que ele fizesse naquela noite.

Ele continuou andando e eu estava quase no corredor que levava à cozinha. Olhei a arma na minha mão mas sequer tinha noção de como usava aquela coisa.

"Não se aproxime ou eu atiro." Falei, a voz trêmula.

"Você não sabe nem apertar o gatilho, kagome, largue isso. Já lhe disse, acabou."

Eu não podia suportar mais. De que lado ele realmente estava? Eu não sabia. Que garantias eu tinha? Nenhuma.

E então era mais uma vez cedo demais pra desistir.

"Kagome, baixe essa arma de uma vez." A impaciência transbordou na voz dele e ele me alcançou.

All the world is a stage

_O mundo é um grande palco_

And everyone has their part

_E cada pessoa tem seu papel_

How was I to know

_Como eu saberia_

Which way the story goes

_Que caminho a história iria seguir?_

How was I to know you'd break

_Como eu ia saber que você partiria_

You'd break, you'd break, you'd break

_Partiria, partiria, partiria_

You'd break my heart

_Partiria meu coração_

E era tarde demais pra mim, tarde demais pra amar e tarde demais pra confiar. Eu não pensei apenas senti a proximidade e no reflexo, fechei os olhos. E atirei.

Continua…

NA. Bem, pessoal. Este é o penúltimo capítulo e não tive coragem de beta-lo. Então se virem algum erro crasso, por favor me avisem.

A música é "Take a bow" de Madonna.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Música "Don`t" da Shania Twin. E não me matem...

**Entre a Terra e o céu – Capítulo 17**

**Sem máscaras**

"_Parecia um sonho, logo após o tiro a sala ser invadida por todos aqueles agentes armados, os olhares fixando-se em Sesshoumaru, caído no chão e na arma que eu mantinha debilmente na mão. Um deles logo veio em minha direção e tirou o revólver dos meus dedos perguntando se eu estava bem ao que eu apenas assenti chocada demais com o que tinha feito. E como um sonho, vi alguns médicos rodearem o corpo de Sesshoumaru, ferido na coxa e no braço, agora eu podia ver, enquanto outra equipe assistia Inuyasha e por fim a insossa até só restarem eu e o agente Myouga que parou à minha frente._

_E só então eu me senti acordar de tudo e desabei no chão horrorizada porque era real e tinha acontecido comigo, ao que o velho Myouga abaixou e passou a mão nos meus cabelos pedindo que eu me acalmasse porque nós tínhamos que conversar antes de irmos._

_Alguns minutos e um grande copo de água com açúcar mais tarde eu finalmente recuperei o controle e comecei a narrar tudo o que tinha acontecido. E só então, passado o desespero de ser vítima, eu pude juntar os fatos em minha cabeça sobre autores e motivações. E lamentei não ter conseguido sequer uma prova mais contundente quanto à Naraku._

_E logo depois Myouga contou a parte dele na história, sobre como Sess lhe telefonara pedindo que ele viesse com alguns homens até aqui porque eu iria sofrer um novo atentado e como o próprio Sess dissera estar a caminho agora que já juntara provas sobre um esquema de corrupção em seu departamento. _

_Disse-me, ainda que o próprio Sesshoumaru conseguira a expedição de um mandado de prisão contra a insossa e vinha cumprir._

_E ao ouvir isso foi como se ao mesmo tempo uma estaca tivesse sido tirada de meu coração e uma grande e pesada pedra afundasse em meu estômago com o peso das conclusões erradas que eu sempre acabava tirando._

_Ele era inocente. O tempo todo ele era inocente. Não tinha sido ele o carro, não tinha sido ele na casa..._

_E eu só lhe dera um tiro."_

Senhorita? Já vai começar

A fala do rapaz franzino me tirou do meu momentâneo estado alfa e eu me vi levantando para adentrar as pesadas portas de madeira que me separavam do meu objetivo.

Eu entrei a passos pesados pelo piso de mármore e respirei fundo ao chocar meu olhar com o da insossa sentada no meio do salão no lugar destinado aos réus. Com passos lentos, meio nervosa, dirigi-me ao assento indicado pelo juiz e baixei o olhar tentando ao mesmo tempo organizar meus pensamentos e controlar minha ansiedade.

Em seguida levantei-me para fazer o juramento e o meu olhar foi atraído para a figura de terno azul escuro que sentava à primeira fila com olhar neutro: Naraku. E os olhos dele riram por um momento mas eu o ignorei voltando a mergulhar nas lembranças.

"_O jardim descuidado e as folhas mortas ao chão foram as coisas que prenderam minha atenção ao adentrar o pequeno imóvel pintado de azul, na área mais afastada ao norte de Nigata. Eu olhei distraidamente o lugar antes de entrar a porta de madeira com um suspiro._

_O taxista deixou as malas na porta de casa e desejou um bom descanso ao casal que vinha de Nagoa descansar da vida agitada da cidade. Dei-lhe um sorriso cortês e ignorei a cara fechada de Inuyasha finalmente adentrando o lugar que me abrigaria por alguns meses até o fim dos julgamentos do escândalo das armas, como já apelidado pela imprensa de todo o país._

_Ao adentrar o recinto simples soltei um suspiro que ecoou pelo local, sendo imitado por Inuyasha. Sem TV, sem internet, sem nada a não ser uma sala parcamente mobiliada e uma estante de livros. No andar superior apenas um quarto e a suíte. Nada que me lembrasse o luxo do meu apartamento em Tókio e a atribulada vida imersa em notícias do meu trabalho._

"_Você é uma jovem executiva descansando do stress da vida de Tóquio. Seu esposo professor de esgrima deve chegar em alguns dias. Aproveite e vá à praia, Kagome. Simplesmente permita-se viver esses dias como uma cura pra tantos problemas." _

_As palavras de Myouga reverberaram novamente na minha cabeça e eu soltei uma careta. Primeiro aquele deprimente mês em Nagoia, apenas eu e a TV, "para dar veracidade à história" como diria aquele bastardo. Agora uma casa no meio de lugar nenhum somente com livros e um ex-anjo da guarda emburrado ao lado._

_Eu mereço! Suspirei de novo e me apressei a levar as malas para o quarto e arrumar as coisas nos armários tentando deixar aquele lugar um pouco mais aprazível para mim. Pouco depois eu senti os mesmos olhos culpados me fitando de súbito._

_Não era o lugar, eu sabia, era o peso das escolhas feitas e das emoções vividas que faziam minha garganta apertar e a boca ressecar. E era principalmente aquele olhar que agora ele me lançava continuamente, enquanto me seguia pelos cômodos. E isso era tudo que sobrara da minha relação com meu anjo da guarda._

_Não que ele não tivesse tentado conversar. Eu podia lembrar, ao acordar no hospital e me ver desesperada ao seu lado, o choro ressentido de Inuyasha e os incessantes pedidos de desculpa. Mas eram coisas demais a lidar e eu não me sentia preparada a remexer nessa história nunca mais._

_Então sobrara o silêncio. Conversas fúteis e risos rápidos. Sem "bruxa" ou placar, nós apenas estabelecemos uma convivência pacífica e vivemos em modo de espera todos os dias até o julgamento._

_E isso fora o que restara de minha vida destruída."_

"Juro". Eu me vi responder o questionamento do juiz e fiz o juramento solene retirando a mão de cima de bíblia fechada. Logo começaram as perguntas sobre minha vida, minha profissão, minhas fontes, e sobre o caso em específico.

Uma hora completa correu desde o início do testemunho e a hora que eu temia finalmente começou. O juiz começou a me inquirir sobre os acontecidos daquela noite fatídica e lá estava eu contando detalhe a detalhe a noite que eu mais queria esquecer.

Eu engasgo na pergunta sobre a participação de Sesshoumaru naquela noite e meu olhar se volta ao chefe do serviço secreto japonês, sentado na primeira fileira à direita, no salão de audiências. Pela primeira vez em três meses, o contemplo em seu terno preto, o braço completamente recuperado, sem nenhum resquício aparente da história que eu contara. E ele me lança um olhar indecifrável, ao mesmo tempo magoado e orgulhoso que eu não consigo suportar. Desvio os olhos.

Com a última resposta reitero minhas impressões de que tal atentado está relacionado ao atentado anterior que sofri e ambos decorrem do meu envolvimento no escândalo das armas, no qual Naraku está envolvido eu finalmente encerro o depoimento. Levanto, ouvindo vagamente o desenrolar da audiência e sustento por um segundo o olhar daquele monstro. O julgamento dele aconteceria dali a quinze dias, mas eu não me importava. Estaria lá pra ver a sua queda.

Saí da sala um pouco trêmula, resultado de duas horas ininterruptas de interrogatório e sentei um pouco ao lado da porta da sala das testemunhas sentindo Inuyasha passar o braço pelo meu pescoço me confortando. Um pouco do gelo havia se dissolvido com o fim daquele prazo de espera mas nossa relação ainda era bem diferente da que tínhamos anteriormente.

"Você está bem Kagome?" – ele finalmente se pronuncia e é estranho ouvir meu nome depois de ser chamada de Sayuri por dois meses.

"Tudo bem Inuyasha. Vai passar" – eu lhe respondo e ele suspira correndo os dedos delicadamente pelo meu rosto em uma carícia.

"Eu espero". – Ouço seu sussurro enquanto sou puxada para um abraço cheio de arrependimento e eu entendo que esse é o momento que há dois meses tento adiar.

"Não, Inuyasha" – Suplico com voz baixa mas ele ignora, me encarando firmemente, a mão no meu queixo me impedindo de fugir do seu olhar.

Ele respira fundo como se a tomar fôlego e diz as palavras que denunciavam meu temor:

"Temos que conversar, Kagome."

E eu percebo que não havia mais como adiar esse confronto.

"Não aqui. Vamos tomar um café."

Saímos silenciosos pela porta lateral, dando a volta pela sala de audiência para despistar os repórteres e fomos parar em um café a duas quadras dali. Curiosamente o mesmo café em que tudo se iniciara.

"Então..." eu disse quebrando o gelo após três tentativas da parte dele de começar a falar e fixei meu olhar na xícara fumegante de capuccino que se encontrava sobre a mesa à minha frente.

"Eu não sei como começar, Kagome." – ele falou frustrado, a voz saindo irritada em uma mostra do seu temperamento. – "Droga, tanta coisa aconteceu e é realmente difícil estar aqui tendo que me expor.

Eu o observei tomar um gole de café quente e o meu temperamento começou a se agitar. Ele não era a vítima ali. Era ele quem me devia uma explicação.

"Também foi difícil pra mim descobrir que não posso confiar no meu próprio anjo da guarda." – respondi, a voz sarcástica de quem prendeu o protesto por tempo demais.

O semblante de Inuyasha se fechou por completo a partir daí.

"Você não entende nada do que acontece,não é?" – ele acusou e eu prontamente retruquei:

"Você nunca se importou em me explicar!" – acusei novamente e senti meu coração se apertar. Definitivamente eu não precisava de uma saraivada de acusações com meu anjo da guarda.

Obriguei-me a me acalmar enquanto via Inuyasha fazer o mesmo, os olhos dourados fechados em concentração para limpar a mente.

"Olha, essa conversa não está indo a lugar nenhum. É melhor conversarmos outro dia." – falei e coloquei a xícara sobre a mesa.

Imediatamente uma mão quente se sobrepôs à minha.

"Nós não temos mais tempo, Kagome." – e a voz de Inuyasha, tão séria, me fez engolir as exigências e esperar pela história que viria.

"Eu estava confuso, caramba. Você, a gente, era intenso demais. Eu me sentia vivendo tudo de novo. Repetindo toda a estúpida história e eu precisava de respostas. Respostas, Kagome! E foi então que a procurei."

Senti o esforço que ele fazia pra se manter calmo e ruminei suas palavras. Ele começou a procurá-la bem antes da história toda. Sobre o que ele falava exatamente?

"Do que você está falando, Inuyasha? Você começou a procurá-la pouco tempo depois de começar a morar comigo. Que confusão é essa a que se refere?"

A minha face mostrou minha incompreensão e ele fez uma careta como quem vai mexer em uma ferida penosa.

"Eu estou falando de como eu me sentia, bruxa. Fazia poucos dias que eu tinha sido humanizado de novo com a sua missão e eu precisava ter certeza de que o que eu estava sentindo era diferente. Eu precisava ter certeza que não ia acontecer de novo."

Eu apenas assenti deixando-o continuar.

"Eu a procurei e nós conversamos e eu percebi que não havia mais nada. Nenhuma ligação a não ser um passado vergonhoso e eu senti pena do que ela havia se tornado. E ela tentou se aproximar de mim e eu não consegui deixar de me sentir um pouco ligado a tudo que já havia sido.

Ele tomou mais um gole do café e suas mãos tremiam.

" Quando finalmente tive noção do que eu sentia tudo ficou ainda mais difícil. Eu estava preso de novo, na mesma armadilha. Eu tinha deixado, de novo, meu sentimento se sobrepor à missão."

Eu estava trêmula, julgando entender uma parte do que ele me dizia:

"Que sentimento, Inuyasha? De que exatamente você está falando?"

Algo me dizia que eu já sabia a resposta mas eu precisava ouvir. E outra parte de minha mente ainda insistia que tudo aquilo era mentira e não tinha nada a ver com o que eu pensava.

Eu o fitei demoradamente esperando a resposta decisiva dele e então foi como se eu pudesse respirar de novo.

"Eu estou falando de como eu me apaixonei por você, Kagome."

_Don't not you wish we tried?_

_Você não gostaria que a gente tivesse tentado?_

_Do you feel what I feel inside_

_Você sente o que eu to sentindo dentro de mim?_

_You know my love is stronger than pride_

_Você sabe que meu amor é mais forte que o orgulho_

_No, don't let your anger grow_

_Não deixe sua raiva aumentar_

_Just tell me what you need me to know_

_Me diga o que vc precisa para que eu saiba_

_Please talk to me, don't close the door_

_Por favor fale comigo, não feche a porta_

_Cause I wanna hear you, wanna be near you_

_Pq eu quero te ouvir, quero estar perto de vc_

"Meu Deus!" – foi minha reação e ele riu amargo.

"Eu precisava me centrar, você vê? Então eu a procurei e percebi que o que sentia era inevitável. Não tinha nada a ver com a história dela ao fim. Tinha a ver comigo. Apaixonado, novamente por quem eu devia proteger."

"Você teve uma estranha forma de demonstrar isso." – o comentário amargo saiu antes que eu pudesse contê-lo e os meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Ele baixou o olhar e eu suspirei, esperando que ele esclarecesse aquilo que, pra mim, estava além de qualquer compreensão.

Foram longos minutos de aflição até que ele começasse a falar e eu o fitei demoradamente, sem entender meus próprios sentimentos de euforia, medo, e perda, sobre essa conversa.

"Eu não tinha idéia, sabe, das atividades dela até aquele dia."

Eu prendi meu olhar ao dele e esperei.

"Eu o encontrei lá, na casa dela, e eles estavam falando sobre um carro, e freios e a mangueira da direção. Eu não compreendi de imediato." – ele riu desgostoso, como se não acreditasse em sua própria ingenuidade. – Quando o político saiu ela me procurou, falou de como você morreria e que nós poderíamos ser felizes de novo. Feh! Como se um dia nós chegamos perto disso."

Ele falava e cada palavra era uma facada em meu coração. Então eu tinha julgado errado de novo. Magoado alguém de novo por causa do meu julgamento apressado e minha insistência em não ouvir.

E meus olhos queimaram novamente de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Pare, Inuyasha. Deus, pare." – sem pensar onde estava me joguei nos braços dele. – "Eu entendi, não foi sua culpa, me desculpe."

As palavras saiam atrapalhadas e tudo que eu pude fazer foi apertá-lo bem forte como se esse ato pudesse apagar todas as injustiças cometidas.

"Desculpe, Kagome." – eu pude ouvi-lo falar. – Eu peguei o carro dela descontrolado, eles falavam de uma curva que a estrada tinha e eu sabia que curva era, eu sabia que você sempre passava ali a uma velocidade maior que a recomendável. Então eu peguei o carro dela e saí dirigindo descontrolado pra te avisar. Só depois eu fui perceber que ali era o seu carro e..."

Eu novamente o calei, a verdade dos lábios dele enchendo meu coração como um bálsamo e eu senti seus braços se fecharem ao meu redor quando nada havia mais a ser dito.

E como subitamente ele tinha ficado bom nessa coisa de abraçar...

E então ele me beijou e foi um beijo maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo tinha gosto de despedida.

"Nós não temos tempo." – eu finalmente entendi o que era óbvio desde o princípio.

"Eu tenho que ir, bruxa." – ele sussurrou e meu coração se apertou diante do que eu já presumira com toda aquela urgência. – "Eu estarei contigo até o último julgamento e não mais."

"Nunca ouve realmente uma chance, não é Inuyasha?"- eu perguntei, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

"Não, não para mim, bruxa." – ele suspirou e eu ecoei o gesto. – Eu sempre tive uma missão.

E juntos, mas separados, voltamos à sala do tribunal, onde seria anunciado o próximo passo do processo e a seqüência de julgamentos.

_Don't fight, don't argue_

_Não lute, não discuta_

_Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Me de a chance de dizer "me desculpe"_

_Just let me love you_

_Me deixe te amar_

_Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

_Não me afaste, não me deixe ir_

A paz de certos momentos definitivamente não é feita pra durar. Foi o que eu pensei ao ver a figura de terno preto escorada no batente de entrada da sala das testemunhas. Com o coração disparado e milhares de borboletas rodando em meu estômago eu me forcei a ignorar e baixei meu olhar disposta a adentrar o recinto usando a mesma lei do silêncio que Inuyasha quebrara mais cedo.

Porque enfrentar os frios olhos azuis com tudo que sabia e tinha feito seria doloroso demais e eu não me sentia preparada pra lidar com aquilo naquele momento.

Eu senti Inuyasha se deslocando à minha direita e entrando na sala e tentei segui-lo, mas uma mão se prendeu como aço no meu punho. E a voz fria fez despertar em mim o arrepio de quem se sente privada de todo o ar respirável, com simples palavras:

"Temos que conversar, Kagome."

E a frase igual, o momento igual me fez ver que não havia como escapar e hoje era, afinal, o dia das conversas definitivas.

Não fomos ao café. Era banal demais e simples demais pro turbilhão de emoções que aquela conversa prometia. Ao invés disso fomos à praia ver as ondas se projetando com força naquele dia chuvoso.

Mais uma vez fizemos o caminho em silêncio e o meu nervosismo parecia aumentar a cada quilômetro rodado, remoendo internamente todos os julgamentos errados que eu fizera. Tão distraída estava que não notei qualquer detalhe do carro dele ou do modo como me olhava de esguelha por trás da direção. Minha mente estava nas últimas palavras trocadas há cerca de um mês atrás.

" _Atendi o telefone distraidamente sem prestar muita atenção ao número que aparecia no visor. Estava em Nagoa há quase um mês vivendo em um apartamento minúsculo sem qualquer comunicação com o mundo externo a não ser o telefone celular cujo número apenas Inuyasha e Myouga tinham. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao escutar uma fria voz aveludada me chamando na linha._

"_Kagome, é você?"_

_A surpresa me deixou muda por um instante a apenas os impropérios que foram murmurados na linha trouxeram a certeza de que realmente eu tinha recebido uma ligação do Sess._

_E ao invés de ser esperta e simplesmente desligar eu reuni toda a coragem que não tinha e respondi com um fio de voz._

"_Por que está me ligando Sess?"_

"_Temos que conversar." A resposta me soou tão fria e controlada como sempre porém foi o suficiente pra eu recuperar meu pouco bom senso e minha usual covardia e imediatamente desliguei._

_Era muita coisa a ser dita e nenhuma palavra que pudesse dizê-las._

_Depois dessa ainda tive outras ligações, mas eu sabia que aquele número só me faria sofrer e me mantinha simples no propósito de não atender, não falar e sobretudo não lembrar."_

"Você está hoje mais distraída que o normal Kagome. Sente-se bem?"

A pergunta de Sesshoumaru me tirou da lembrança e respondi com um murmúrio pouco convincente. Um levantar de olhos me mostrou que tínhamos chegado à praia, hoje tão cinza e triste como qualquer outro lugar daquela cidade de concreto.

"Não vamos descer?" perguntei tentando não pensar na conversa que se iniciava.

"Está chovendo, Kagome." Mais uma vez Sess me indicou o óbvio e eu apenas meneei a cabeça aguardando a outra tempestade que viria.

Apesar de toda a insistência para eu vir com ele, Sesshoumaru não parecia muito disposto a começar a conversa. Limitava-se a me olhar fixamente como se seus pensamentos pudessem se difundir por osmose na minha cabeça. E passamos longos minutos em silêncio, ele me olhando e eu fitando lugar nenhum.

Eu na verdade não sentia medo. Até deveria, considerando o teor de nossas últimas conversas. Mas, honestamente também, eu estava cansada de ter medo. Só queria que tudo terminasse para reunir os cacos de minha vida. E foi um pouco surpresa que eu o vi romper o silêncio da praia chuvosa.

"Eu suponho que você queira uma explicação, Kagome."

_Don't_

_Don't give up on trust_

_Não desista da confiança_

_Don't give up on me, on us_

_Não desista de mim e de nós_

_If we could just hold on long enough_

_Se a gente puder agüentar o tempo suficiente_

_We can do it_

_A gente consegue_

_We'll get through it_

_A gente vai vencer isso_

É engraçado que há menos de dois meses atrás uma explicação era tudo que eu queria. Mas depois de todas as explicações que eu ouvida e dera, já não via importância nessa em particular. Era só mais uma que não fazia diferença.

"Eu não quero." – disse, tranqüila, olhando para a sua face intransponível. – "Agora já não importa mais."

Encarei-o por um momento e pensei ter visto algo como irritação enquanto ele bradava:

"Como não importa, Kagome? Nós passamos por isso juntos! Quase morremos pra conseguir ligar os fios soltos dessa teia... as coisas que fiz..." – as suas mãos passaram pelo longo cabelo branco com nervosismo, ou talvez exasperação, eu não sei. Eu, por outro lado, estava certamente exasperada.

"Juntos? Será que você esqueceu, Sess? Eu sofri atentados... por Deus, te dei um tiro! E você dormiu com a vadia psicopata na minha frente." – Agora foram as minhas mãos que escorreram pelo cabelo negro. – "Não dá pra explicar... não tem o que conversar..."

A descrença tomou a face dele por um minuto e eu endureci em minhas convicções. Ele deixou, deixou que eu me arriscasse com a insossa mesmo sabendo o quão perigosa ela era. Sequer se deu ao trabalho de me avisar sobre o que era tramado contra mim.

"Ouça, Kagome, eu sei que tivemos os nossos problemas e todo o resto, mas acredito que se conversarmos com calma podemos recomeçar do ponto em que paramos."

Era tão irônico ouvi-lo falar do nosso relacionamento e de como poderíamos consertar tudo que chegava a ser surreal. Mais uma vez era suposto que isso era tudo que eu queira ouvir dele. Mas a realidade é que não fazia mais diferença. O suposto nesse caso estava bem distante da realidade.

E foi por isso que eu proferi as palavras que mais doeriam ao dizer, e ao mesmo tempo era um desaafo:

"Não consigo, Sess. Não dá pra simplesmente esquecer tudo que aconteceu e recomeçar onde paramos. Nós apenas não estamos preparados pra esse relacionamento."

"Então me diga porque! Me dê um maldito motivo." – A súbita explosão emocional dele me assustou e ao mesmo tempo me trouxe uma sensação de alívio. Ainda existia algum sentimento por baixo daquela crosta de gelo que ele era e eu me vi obrigada a responder.

"Nós não confiamos um no outro, Sess." – Eu respondi o que agora parecia claro pra mim – "Baseamos nosso relacionamento em joguinhos e atração e eu não consigo confiar em você agora!"

O som da minha respiração ofegante se juntou ao barulho do ar condicionado do carro e voltei a olhar a chuva batendo na janela pra me acalmar.

Sim, tinha ficado claro. Mas não era menos doloroso.

_Don't fight, don't argue_

_Não lute, não discuta_

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Me de a chance de dizer "me desculpe"_

_Just let me love you_

_Me deixe te amar_

_Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

_Não me afaste, não me deixe ir_

Ele permaneceu em silêncio após o meu último rompante e eu me vi obrigada a continuar.

"Esse seu jeito frio, nossa incapacidade de nos comunicarmos decentemente, não é possível mantermos um relacionamento assim. Eu preciso de alguém diferente agora. Alguém pra me ajudar a superar tudo e colocar minha vida nos eixos. Você sabe que não daria certo."

Ele me olhou diferente após minha última fala, algo como ternura e raiva ao mesmo tempo, e eu correspondi, tragada por seus olhos azuis. E com um suspiro ele fez sua última patética investida porque a conversa tinha acabado e sabíamos disso.

"Eu nunca disse que era um príncipe encantado, Kagome. Conheço meus defeitos."

"Eu nunca disse que precisava de um, Sess."

_Don't pretend that it's ok_

_Não finja que esta OK_

_Things won't get better that way_

_As coisas não vão melhorar desse jeito_

_Don't do something you might regret someday_

_Não faça uma coisa que um dia vc pode se arrepender_

_Don't_

_Não_

_Don't give up on me_

_Não desista de mim_

Voltamos em silêncio, mas era um silêncio calmo, diferente de todos os nossos outros silêncios. Então na porta do tribunal, nos separamos e ele me desejou sorte com o Inuyasha. Eu deixei-o pensar que ficaria com o Inuyasha, talvez assim lhe fosse menos doloroso.

Voltei a tempo de ouvir a leitura da sentença da Insossa. O juiz condenou-a à prisão perpétua, parece que descobriram outras mortes que foram obra dela. Os advogados anunciaram que iam recorrer, mas por ora ela estava presa. A previsão do julgamento de Naraku também variava entre a pena de morte e a prisão perpétua e eu sentia meu dever cumprido. Era o que, por ora, me mantinha de pé.

Assim que terminou a sessão, saí do plenário acompanhado por Inuyasha. Na saída, encontrei Miroku e Sango envolvidos em mais uma discussão besta e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Voltei ao templo rapidamente, apenas para pegar minhas coisas. Eu amava aquele lugar mas aquele era o refúgio do meu pai, da minha família. Não era o meu lugar. Entretanto fiquei por ali durante toda a tarde, conversando trivialidades com o Inuyasha, aproveitando o pouco de tempo que ainda tínhamos.

Apenas um dia antes do julgamento de Naraku realmente voltei pro meu apartamento. Não pra aquele apartamento bagunçado e vizinho do Sess, mas pro meu apartamento, palco de tantas histórias engraçadas e placares loucos. E diante da minha cara pasma em ver o lugar completamente arrumado, como se eu nunca tivesse saído dali Inuyasha ainda solto sua gracinha:

"Você não está fingindo essa lerdeza só me enganar não, né bruxa? Porque, cá entre nós eu achei que nem você era tão lerda assim."

E eu tinha até amanhã pra pelo menos empatar de novo esse placar.

E Sango me ligou, Miroku me ligou, Houjo me ligou e até, pasmem, Yura me ligou, até que eu recebesse a ligação que eu esperava e pudesse voltar ao trabalho, dessa vez como editora da sessão de política.

E ao ouvir a ordem de que no outro dia, eu deveria ao julgamento de Naraku com a missão de escrever uma matéria sobre ele, como um fechamento da série, não pude deixar de pensar que tudo tinha praticamente voltado ao normal e me senti satisfeita.

Inuyasha que me perdoasse sobre sua missão, mas era isso. Acabava assim.

Continua?


End file.
